Never Looking Back
by Truth-Between-the-Lies
Summary: Moving to Forks was a new start for Alexa, getting away from the family she hated for so long. After settling in, she starts school. But what will happen when she bumps into the Cullens? A whole new adventure begins...
1. A New Start

_**So I have restarted this story. The beginning few chapters are very much similar, in a lot of places exactly the same. But the way the story is going to progress and change is going to be different. Emmett was too much like Edward through a lot of it. It just didn't sit well with when I was going over it. I know what I want to do now with it. I hope that the outcome will be more of what I originally planned. I'm not going to neglect either story. I will do what I can to update both fairly equally. Thank you for sticking with me when I first wrote it, when I took a break, and hopefully as this story continues again. Now...onto the story.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

Home sweet home. Or at least, it would be soon. Once again I was moving, finding a new place to plant my roots. I hoped more than anything that it would be the last time, at least for a while. Something about this house, about this town, felt good. It felt calm. I couldn't wait to get started.

The instant my house came into view, a happiness came over me. Though it wasn't really much to look at yet, it was still _my_ house. The white paint was peeling off. The porch needed a new coat of paint itself. Definitely needed some landscaping. But as the Inspector had said, it was all superficial. Just like the other house nearby, it was two stories and had some beautiful windows. I was ready to call this place my home.

Almost as soon as I stepped out of the moving truck, there was a noise from nearby. Footsteps. Just as I turned to see who was coming my way, there was a man and a young girl about my age. I smiled as they walked closer. "Hello there. I'm Charlie Swan. This is my daughter, Isabella."

"Dad! Call me Bella, please."

"Nice to meet the two of you. I'm Alexandra Evans. But I prefer Alexa."

"I saw you pulling up as I went to leave for work. Thought we might welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you. I appreciate the effort."

"Are your parents going to be here soon?"

Without as much as a breathe, my body stiffened. I knew by the look in their eyes that they notice my reaction. "They will never be welcome in my house. Not now. Not ever. I'm emancipated. Have been since I was sixteen."

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't worry. You couldn't have known."

"Will you be going to the high school?"

"That I will, as a senior."

"Bella here just moved back with me a week ago and started back."

"I'm a junior." Bella commented.

There was something about her. She was nice but innocent. There was an instinctual reaction in me to want to try and protect her. Something said she needed it.

As much as it would have been nice to stay and chat, I had furniture and belongings to move. "I appreciate the introduction. I don't mean to appear as rude, but I need to start taking my things inside."

"I understand. I have to go myself. Duty calls," he said pointing to the police cruiser in his driveway, "But if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you sir. I really do appreciate it."

With a handshake from both, he left and Bella went inside their house, leaving me to get started moving in.

Three days. Three full days it took to move everything into its rightful place as well as getting new paint on the walls. Definitely a long and tiring process. But it was well worth it. Though it may have only been on the inside at that point, the house was starting to look like a home.

That wasn't the only thing. There were two other things I had to look forward too. Starting school was one of them. That would certainly be interesting. The other? finding a job. Neither one of them was going to be exciting but both needed to be done. Yes, I had some money saved up but I needed a job. My savings would only last so long. Yes, I had my occasional job as a freelance photographer but it wasn't something constant. I needed a form of income that was certain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As it came to be the Sunday before I started school, there wasn't much for me to do in terms of working on the house. With nothing but boredom on the horizon, I grabbed my camera and headed into my _backyard_. No fencing and it just backed up to the woods. Time to document my surroundings; and have fun and relax before the torture of starting at a new school was to begin.

Everything was so alien. Yes I had been there before but knowing this is my house seemed to change my perception of it all. Step by step there was something new to see, to explore. I was in a near state of constantly taking a picture of one thing or another.

Further and further from the house I went. With each foot forward, it seemed more natural, so freeing. Trees towered over me, covering me in shadows. Little bits of sunlight broke through but were subdued by the clouds that were constantly covering the area. Different shades of green, brown, yellow, and even some blues and reds were constantly changing. Completely relaxing, something I never really got living in Seattle, for various reasons.

Suddenly, I got this rush. With a single thought, my legs just picked up and moved me. The camera was safely in hand as I ran through the trees. The wind rushing across my face had a calming feel.

By the time I stopped, I could barely breathe. With no idea of how far I had really traveled, it was time to take in my surroundings. I ended up in a decent size, grassy clearing. Seemingly ancient but beautiful trees lined the edges of the clearing. Light shined on the dew-covered grass, making it sparkle like little diamonds. Eerily enchanting. Almost fairy tale like.

Without a second thought, my camera was at the ready, taking pictures. Taken by the surroundings, I noticed no animals, no noises. I was completely zoned into the clearing and surrounding trees.

Not before long did I realize that there was something across the field. I took a picture but didn't seem to get much. I tried to move closer to get a better picture, but before I even made it two feet, the creature was gone. The only picture I got of it was a pair of huge eyes shining from inside the shadows. With defeat, I slowly started heading back.

By the time I got home, it was fairly late but not completely dark, which was definitely a good thing. After putting the camera away, there was one thing that I needed to do. And that was eat. I made some Mac and cheese and then went to sleep. The first day at a new school was going to suck enough as it was. I didn't need to be tired on top of that.

Surely it was going to be one hell of a morning. I was going to be the new girl. In a small town like there, there would be no doubt that people would want to 'get to know me'. Wasn't looking forward to all the attention. With my school stuff in tow, I hopped into my truck and headed out. Took too long for my liking though. Just wanted it over and done with.

Luckily, I found a good parking spot as soon as I pull into the parking lot. Next to some huge jeep. Wonder if they went off-roading a lot? Pushing that thought away, I grabbed my things, locked my car and headed into the school. Before I was able to get far, I saw a red truck that was familiar. I just so happened to see Bella getting out just at that moment. Walking over to her, I smiled. She noticed me. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Alexa. How are you?"

"A little nervous. I…do you happen to know where the front office is?"

"I'll show you."

"If you don't mind, that would be greatly appreciated."

With another smile, she led me onwards.

On that walk to the office, I was able to talk to her a little bit. I could sense that she was a little shy but she was really nice. It wasn't just that that I noticed. I could see all the looks that we were getting. The most pertinent idea being that it was probably because of me being the second new girl in a week. I tried to shake it off as we got to the office. Didn't really work though. I thanked her and she let me go.

A few minutes later and I was done. The secretary in the office had tried to show me the best way to get to my classes. It was nice of her to do so but I just could not remember it all. So with all my papers in hand, I started to head towards my first class.

Yes I had looked into the school and the general layout of it, but that didn't mean I remember it all. The map I was given was in my hands the entire time. With that being the case, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going the entire time. Not the best idea really.

Just as I thought that I was getting close to my class and was heading around a corner, I just so happened to bump into someone. IT felt as if I had walked into a brick wall. Ouch. Whoever it was, was hard as a diamond. I was literally knocked to the ground. After picking up my papers, I stood up to see who I so happened to walk into. A guy. Short, dark, kind of curly brown hair. Golden topaz eyes, and was a big, brawny looking guy. He wasn't alone either. He was with three other guys and two girls. All of them had the same eyes. Not only that, they were stunning, almost inhumanly beautiful. Something was different.

Didn't look at the others much. Instinctively, my attention when back to the one I bumped into. He was definitely mad. His eyes told me that. "I am so sorry about that. Can't keep my eyes off this damn map. No clue where I'm going here. It's my fault. Again, I really am sorry."

Still, his face remained the same. First thought that came to mind was that he wanted to kill me. If we were alone, I was sure he would. I couldn't speak though. Not a single word came to me. I couldn't even stop looking at him. Like a world of our own. That was until the pixie stepped forward. "I'm sorry about my brother here."

"Don't worry about it. It was kind of my fault anyway."

"I'm Alice. My brother here is Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you too; the rest of you as well. I'm Alexandra Evans but you can call me Alexa. I'm new here."

She nodded and I couldn't help but smile. She was just so...bubbly for lack of a better word. "I don't mean to be rude but I got to go. If I don't then I'll end up being late to class."

"What room is it?"

Looking at my paper, I said, "Room 214."

"It's just down the hall on the right."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

A quiet moment and I just walked away.

But just as I got to my class, I looked back. Emmett was the one that caught my eye. He was still looking at me. And he still had that same expression on his face. A little creepy that's for sure. How the hell would bumping into him make him that mad? What the hell was his problem? Maybe he was having a bad day but that didn't mean he had to stare at me like that.

All I could do was shake it off as I headed into the classroom. Handing the teacher my schedule, I was pointed to an empty seat. The girl in the seat next to me was on the edge of her seat as soon as she knew I was going to be sitting next to her. Great. A talker. She seemed nice at first glance. But something was off about her. Something told me she wasn't going to be a friend. "You're the second new girl in a week."

"I know. I actually live next door to Bella."

"I'm Sandra."

"Alexa."

"I don't mean to be pushy but what did you do to Emmett Cullen?"

Ahh. She was that kind of girl. A gossip. Not going to be fun. "No clue. I just bumped into him. Maybe he's having the male version of PMS. I don't know. I never even met him before that moment. All I know is that I want to know what his problem is."

"Don't get your hopes up. The Cullens don't really talk to people. They have their own little clique. They only really talk to others outside their family if they have too."

"They were nice enough. Definitely Alice. Emmett not so much. Alice even pointed me in the direction of this room."

"Don't bother. It's not like you're going to get that far."

The sting of rejection sounded in her voice. "Just because you didn't get accepted, don't mean everyone else won't. Especially me. I do not back down from a challenge. I put on my big girl panties and just go for it."

That shut her up, at least momentarily. Just in time for the bell to ring and the teacher to start the roll call.

I knew what I said was what I would do. Nothing was going to stop me from figuring out why Emmett Cullen acted like he did. There was no way that I couldn't wonder about it. No one in their right mind wouldn't. And to be frank, that was all I could think about during my first class and for most of my classes up to lunch. It was that look. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Over those classes, plenty of other kids asked me the same question that Sandra did. And I told them the same thing. But by so many people asking, it got me thinking. Those questions meant that he didn't normally act like that with people. So what was it that about me that caused this reaction?


	2. And so School Begins

**Still pretty similar so far. Nothing too drastic on the changes. Not sure when things will change more. I'm still working on that.**

**update - I had someone leave a review as a guest and mentioned something about how she said about her family in English. I appreciate your honesty, whoever you are. I can understand what you mean now that I look over it. Once I saw your review, I looked at that part and got it. I couldn't just leave it alone after that so I modified it in the story. This modification seems a better fit.**

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.. .-...-...-...-...-...-...

**_Love me or leave me_**  
**_Oh, quit me or keep me_**  
**_Whatever it is you're feeling I just need to know_**

**_~Love Me or Leave Me by Kerli~_**

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.. .-...-...-...-...-...-...

He was back. Edward was finally back. After being gone for a week because of Bella, he was back. I knew he would be as soon as he left. But it was that day, that I saw something else. Not for Edward, not for Bella, not for myself, but for Emmett. Edward knew but neither one of us was going to tell him. This was going to come out on its own.

Walking around the school, I was talking to Rosalie about shopping. Emmett was talking to Wyatt about baseball. Jasper and Edward were talking. Then it happened, exactly as I saw it. Just as we turned the corner, someone bumped into Emmett, making her fall to the ground. It was her. The long golden brown hair, bright green eyes, milky white skin. I smiled but then I saw Emmett's reaction. He wanted her, her blood. Her scent was tempting, even for me. I couldn't imagine what it was like for him. It was easy to see he wanted to drain her.

Surprise ran across her face as she stood up. She looked at us. But almost immediately she looked back to Emmett. It took her a moment but she spoke. "I am so sorry about that. Can't keep my eyes off this damn map. No clue where I'm going here. It's my fault. Again, I really am sorry."

The look on his face did not change. He still wanted her. She was speechless after that. To keep things going, I stepped forward, smiling. "I'm sorry about my brother here."

"Don't worry about it. It was kind of my fault anyway."

"I'm Alice. My brother here is Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you, too; the rest of you as well. I'm Alexandra Evans but you can all me Alexa. I'm new here."

I nodded, smiling still. "I don't mean to be rude but I got to go. If I don't then I'll end up being late to class."

"What room is it?"

She looked down at her paper. "Room 214."

"It's just down the hall on the right."

"Thanks." she said smiling, as she walked away.

Emmett was still staring at her as she walked to class. Exactly as I knew it would. It was just like Edward had felt towards Bella. Alexa was going to affect Emmett just like Bella did to Emmett. Wyatt pulled on his arm to get him moving again, instead of transfixed on where Alexa once was. So the humans wouldn't hear, we talked quickly and softly. "Emmett, snap out of it." Wyatt started.

"What the hell do you expect me to do? Her blood…"

"You can't hurt her," I added, "You do and we all have to leave. It's just like with Edward when he met Bella. You just have to be really careful."

"I don't know if I can trust myself around her. I don't know if I can do it."

"You can Emmett. And you will, both of you will."

Without a second thought, he glared at me. He knew I had a vision at that point. I just smiled. "You saw something."

I nodded. "I did. I just wasn't sure when it was going to happen."

It was going to be hard. We all knew it would be when it was just Edward. It was going to be worse now that Emmett is in that same situation. They would both make it through. They would have to. We'd have to keep an eye on them, make sure nothing happens.

.

.

.

Instantly it was like a whole new world. So open yet so closed off. A new girl in a sea of veterans. There were a few open seats but that would have to wait. I needed to grab some food first. It didn't look too bad, the food I mean. I've had much worse. Once paid for, I went back to looking for a seat. Wasn't too long before a girl came up to me. "Hi, I'm Jessica. Bella told me about you. Come sit with us."

I agreed for I didn't know where else to go. Jessica seemed nice enough on first glace. But then I got a feeling about her. I was normally a decent judge of character before but for some reason, since I got to school, I've been getting more into 'feeling' what people were like. I felt like there was something else there with Jessica, something not quite as 'nice' as was her first impression. Walking over to the table I saw an empty seat next to Bella. I genuinely smile at her as she did to me.

And so…the introductions. They all then introduced themselves to me. They all seemed pretty nice, for the most part. Though I could kind of tell that Jessica seemed to want to know Bella and myself because we were new and it would be for her own gain. Mike was more a "I want to know you cause you're new and cute and I might want to date you." Eric was energetic and talkative. He was nice though. Ben was nice too. He seemed to like Angela but I was pretty sure that she didn't know. And Angela, she was great. She was really nice. She seemed to want to know us just to get to know us.

Halfway through lunch and I started feeling a little restless. I looked to the other to see if any of them felt similarly. Only Bella. She had been looking passed me. She seemed intent on looking at something. Out of curiosity, I turned my attention the same direction. The Cullens. As if they knew we were looking, Emmett and the bronze haired one looked our way. The instant he saw me, the smile disappeared from his face and the look from earlier had come back. He was straight glaring at me. If he wanted to play that game, it would be played. I glared right back. Shocked him for a minute. But only a minute. Then the old look returned.

When my attention was back to the table, Jessica was looking at me. Great...more questions. "Alexa, what's that about?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. Everyone in my classes seems to already and most of them didn't see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I bumped into Emmett on my way to my first class. I literally fell on my ass. That dude is solid as a rock I tell you. I apologized but that didn't really seem to do anything. He still seemed...put off I guess."

Just at the moment, Angela had changed the conversation. I was thankful for that. While I explained, I could tell there was something with Bella. She looked at me surprised but not. It was like she knew what I was talking about, that she had she same odd feeling I had. She would be receiving my questions about it at a later time. No need for more public issues.

Luckily, it wasn't long before lunch was over. A bit of a relief. But the best relief would be when I could go home. I felt like I was on display. Since lunch was over, I said goodbye to my new found friends and was off to English. And it was immediately evident that I was receiving looks as I walked. Most were because I was the new girl. Though there was a few that seemed like something else.

Once inside the classroom, It was the usual. Hand the teacher my schedule and wait to be told where to sit. She said nothing. She waited until the bell rang and marked a few things off in her book. all the class was seated at this point. There was one thing I noticed. Emmett was in this class. And next to him was one of two empty seats. "Class, this is Alexandra Evans. Please welcome her nicely."

A few hi's here and there. A few welcomes. "Alexandra, would you care to say something about yourself to the class. Maybe about your family or hobbies."

"Call me Alexa. I don't want to say anything about my family."

"Alexa..."

"I am emancipated and have been for two years. Nothing else needs to be said. Anyways...I love photography, reading, soccer, and baseball. I've also been playing the guitar since I was four years old."

She got the point. I wasn't going to say anything else and she wasn't going to push it. I hardly ever talked about what happened. I didn't want to go through it again.

There was a brief moment of silence. The class was a little shocked and Mrs. Skinner had to see where to seat me. Turning back to the class, she spoke, "Emmett, could you please raise your hand?"

He did, though not really wanting to. "Alexa, please take the empty seat next to Emmett here."

I nodded, a small smile on my face. This would give me an opportunity to try and figure out what the hell his problem was.

His glare was completely obvious. I just smiled. Sitting down and placing my things down next to me, a few side glances were thrown Emmett's way. As much as he may not have wanted to, he was looking at me too. The tension was almost unbearable. I got to a point that after a few minutes, I turned to him just enough so only he knew that I was paying attention to him and not the class. "So, Emmett…what's the deal here? What is your issue with me?"

Shock emanated from him. Not only did his face show it but I also felt it. "Some deep dark secret that might just ruin your existence as you know it?"

There was even more shock but also something else that I couldn't quite pinpoint. "It's nothing that you need to worry about. It doesn't involve you."

"But alas, it does my dear Emmett. You have so graciously decided to act different after our early morning meet. How do I know this? People have told me. I've been told how you have so far been with me is not the same way that you act with everyone else. Something about our incident, or better yet, something about me got to you. So now…it has a lot to do with me hence why I think about it and why I should worry about it."

Still he could not speak.

This was very interesting. Something weird was going on here. Not just with Emmett but with me. I tried to push that from my mind and continue on 'interrogating' Emmett but I could not continue. Mrs. Skinner had decided to interrupt our conversation. "Alexa, Emmett, what is so important that you are not paying attention to the class?"

"Well," I started, working on my feet here, "Emmett was explaining a couple things about the school and was going to mention what this class had done so far."

"Well in that case, will the two of you please come up here?"

This was going to be very interesting.


	3. Same Old High School Crap

**Yay! Another one. I've been really working hard to work on both of my stories. I really am trying. And I hope that you really like them. I know I say this pretty much every time but please, if there is anything you think I can improve on (constructive criticism only please) don't be afraid to let me know. The more I know what people do and do not like about it, the more I know how to work the story better to the readers. Also a quick question, for the 'collection of one-shots' that I have up (I have a one-shot idea I am working on right now), should I keep it as a collection or do each of them individually? I'm not sure what I want to do on that and I'd like to have your opinion.**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_I see you brought your friends_**  
**_And you'd think that I'd back down_**  
**_First time you came up short_**  
**_Relying on numbers to take the second round_**

**_~Cliques Are For High School Girls by The Boys After~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

A book. As soon as we were both in front of the class, Mrs. Skinner had placed a book in each of our hands. Romeo and Juliet. "This is what we are currently reading and going over. I like the students to read the parts as we go along. For that day, I assign roles. Your two are our readers for today. You don't have to fully act it out, like staging and moving around. This isn't drama. I don't want you to just read the words though. Read them as if they were your words. If you could try and put some emotions into it. The scene that we happen to be reading today is Act 2, Scene 2."

A smirk and a shake of the head. It was all I could do. Wasn't like I could go against the teacher. But then I could use this to my advantage. Instantly finding the page, I turned to Emmett. And so it began. "He jest at scars that never felt a wound. But soft!..."

He continued with such eloquence, such emotions, such reality that for that moment, I felt as if he was Romeo and I, Juliet.

Throughout the scene, I glanced at the page only when needed. My eyes were set on Emmett. He poured through the scene like the moment we were in was what inspired the scene. What was most surprising was how he pulled it off. Honestly, he didn't seem the type on the outside. There was definitely a lot for me to learn about him.

"Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

With his last line spoken, the class came into applause. It was much better than I had anticipated. Though he was strong and powerful in his approach to the scene, my closeness proved a hard point for him. No one else seemed to notice. The scene had ended but we were still standing closer. Almost like there was a magnetic attraction and I didn't want to pull away.

But we had too. Mrs. Skinner took the books back and smiled at the two of us. "That was absolutely fantastic. You brought those characters to life. I almost felt like I was intruding in on someone's conversations. So what do you think the scene means? To the play, to you, to the characters?"

"Well," I started, "the way that things are written, it is comparable to Romeo and Juliet's romance. Romeo had always compared Rosaline to the moon, and now, his love for Juliet has outshone the moon. So as Romeo steps from the darkness into the light from Juliet's balcony, he has left behind his exaggerated woes and moved toward a more genuine understanding of love. It also shows that Juliet is more mature then Romeo. Although Romeo has matured in the short time since the beginning of the play, he remains somewhat immature when compared with Juliet — something that recurs throughout their relationship. Although Juliet is only 13, she looks at the world with maturity. As later acts show, her parents don't provide an emotionally rich and stable environment, which basically forces Juliet to mature beyond her years."

Everyone just looked at me. The smirk reappeared on my lips. "I like reading. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favourite plays. There is more to it than just the storyline. There is a deeper meaning then just the surface level."

"That is more than I expected. You two can go ahead and sit back down now."

A lot of eyes were on us as we sat down.

All for the rest of the class, I tried to talk to Emmett without bringing attention to ourselves but it didn't work out that way. It seemed like eyes were always upon us. I would occasionally at Emmett. And I would catch him looking at me too. When I could, and without him noticing, I would try to study his face, his features. He was absolutely gorgeous. His jawline was perfectly angular, his nose straight, no sign of 'teenage' acne, his skin was perfectly smooth and pale. The skin around his eyes was slightly darker, like he hadn't got much sleep the night before. But then there were his eyes, what I saw earlier were golden topaz eyes, like liquid gold almost. But now, they were darker, very close to being black but I could see just a little tid-bit of colour in them. Maybe he was one of those that their eyes change with their mood. But then why would they be golden earlier, and not now if he had an all around bad day? Something else was wrong it had to be.

To my distaste, class had to end. Just as soon as I stood up and grabbed my things, Emmett was already gone. He needed his distance. I felt briefly saddened by the thought. I just didn't understand why. All I knew what that it was me. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind it was something about me.

As if there were waiting for me, I was surrounded by a group of four girls. The so-called leader of the groups was the only one to step forward. She had this sick smile on her face. I could feel the trouble brewing already. "So Alexa, you know Emmett?"

"How unfair is that. You know my name yet I don't know yours."

"You know Emmett?"

I just shrugged. "As much as one person can know him in a day."

"You two were very _cozy_ while reading that scene."

Again, all I did was shrug. It annoyed her. "Do you know him?" she hissed.

"Seriously. As I just barely mentioned, I know him as much as having this one class and one meeting before said class. You are way off your rocker."

I just turned around and walked away. I didn't want to get mad. It was only my first day of school. I really didn't need to get into a fight.

I wasn't able to get too far. This crazy bitch decided to grab my arm before I get out of her reach. Instinctively I pulled away and stared right at her. "You seemed like more than just friends in class. How well do you know him?"

Stares already. Her little escapade had gotten us some attention. "I just fucking moved here. Are you that damn stupid? I've been here four days, all of which I spent working on MY house. How the fuck do you expect me to know him?"

"You need to leave him alone!"

"I don't do what people tell me to. Especially you. What give you the right to tell me what to do? Get off your high horse and learn some humility. You are not his girlfriend. If you think you have a chance with him, with that attitude, you are sorely mistaken."

Again, I tried to walk away. And again, she didn't like that.

There was no doubt people were watching. They wanted to see what the new girl was going to do. Forcefully, I pull my arm out of her reach. With a strong stance, I glared the little bitch down. "I fucking swear, you better not touch me again. I will not deal with you and your problems. I've dealt with people like you way too many times. I swear you touch me again, and I will not regret 'defending' myself. You..."

I couldn't exactly continue. I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back a moment. They hands were icy-cold to the touch and that was through my shirt. I whipped around to see who this person was. Alice, which surprised me a little. Shaking the surprise away, I turned back to the girl. "Do not ever talk to me. And most definitely do not ever come near me again."

Walking away, Alice was right behind me.

Pissed off was an understatement. I was completely and utterly angry. That was all I felt. Getting away from _her_ and walking helped relieve it but not enough. Alice was nice enough to stay with me as I took a moment to calm down. Neither one of us talked at first. I needed to calm down and she understood that.

It just so happened that as we walked we headed towards the gym, which was where my next class happened to be. Just as we stopped, I instinctively turned and hugged her. It surprised me just as much as it shocked her. And just like before, she was cold to the touch. I knew there was much more to her coldness then I was sure she wanted me to know. I pulled away after only a moment. "Thank you for pulling me back. I really am grateful."

"I couldn't just let you continue."

"To be honest, I might not have backed away had you not been there."

"Probably not."

"I really do appreciate it. Now, I..."

"You have class to go to, I know."

"You are like some kind of psychic."

She smiled but it seemed a little...off. She was really nice to me so I wasn't going to say anything. "Have fun in gym."

"Thanks. See you later Alice."

With a wave, we were both off in our own directions.

With frustration still hanging there, I actually couldn't wait for gym. Time to work out some aggression. So once changed into the uniform, I headed out into the gym. I looked around and didn't notice anyone that was in my other classes. That was okay though but then again, there were still a few people coming in. I sat down on the bleachers, waiting for the teacher to come in. And shortly after, he did. Four students then came in right after him, all guys. Just my luck, Emmett was one of those students. At that instant, my frustration went back up. I needed this gym class but I didn't need him here. At least not right then. I just hoped there was something I loved going on and could take out this frustration.

Calling us to all sit down on the bleachers where I was, he stood in front. He called roll, going over everyone's name. When he finished, he continued talking. "So as some of you may have noticed we have a new student right now. Alexandra, please come up here."

I didn't really want to but I did anyway. Turning to the class, I just waved shyly. "So Alexandra, do you like sports?"

"Please, call me Alexa. And yes, some sports."

"What about soccer?"

Instantly I smiled. "That's my favourite."

"Well then, you are just in luck. This week we are playing soccer. Do you play or just watch?"

"Both."

"Well, once we are out on the field, I'll have you do a few things, as an example and to see exactly what you are able to do."

Smiling I said, "Sounds good to me."

With that he corralled all of us out to the soccer field, where he had some cones set up for some exercises.

There was a line cones set in front of the goal. I knew what he wanted me to do. I was to swerve around the cones with the ball and shoot for the goal. I took in a few deep breathes and prepared myself. I was ready. And as soon as he said to go, I went. It felt so seamless. I felt almost as if I was gliding with the ball. Once I hit that spot, just past the cones, I kicked the ball to the best spot so I could get the ball in the upper left corner. Effortlessly, I got to the ball and it was in. I smiled as it turned around. "Very good there."

"Thanks."

"Do it again but this time, aim for the bottom right."

I nodded and was off. It was just so freeing. And I was right. I was able to get some of my frustration out.


	4. Someone's Hiding a Secret

**Got this one up and ready for you. YAY! For those who read my Paul story, I'm almost finished with the next one. I'm a little busy at home but it should be up within a day, two at max.**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**I've been addicted to you since the first hit,**_

_**Out of control like a surge of electric**_

_**~Lightning by The Wanted**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Three times. I ran the drill three times before Mr. Carlson stopped me. He seemed impressed. "Better than what I expected. Very nice footwork. Now...it's time to try this against another player."

So I waited. He took his time finding the 'right person'. As he made his decision, a smile came to his face. I saw where his eyes had landed. "Emmett, come here."

"Shit!" I could swear Emmett whispered to himself.

I wanted to talk to him, find out the real reason why he was acting like he was, but I was still a little annoyed from earlier. I may not want to talk to him but I would be able to show him what I could do, that I could show him up. Maybe I would be lucky enough that it might make him slip some kind of info.

As Emmett reached Mr. Carlson and myself, I smiled to him. Emmett, on the other hand, did not look happy at all. He didn't want to be near me. "Emmett," I whispered, "It's not like it's going to be that bad. I'm not going to do anything."

"It's not about what we have to do."

"It's me isn't it? Being near me. For whatever reason, you can't physically be near me."

The moment those words left my lips, I knew it was true. Still didn't stop either one of us from being shocked. "I get it. I am pretty smart. I've only known you for a few hours and yet I can notice it. Other don't see it but I do."

Just as I stopped speaking, Mr. Carlson explained what he wanted us to do.

I was put at the end of where the cones were. Emmett was placed as a defender. Mr. Carlson threw me a ball and I put it at my feet. I smirked towards Emmett and waited till I was told to go. Then the whistle was blown. Kicking the ball to my right, I started moving quickly. Emmett stayed where he was, his eyes never leaving me. Swerving left and right, I tried to make him believe that I could go any way to get past him. Keeping my eyes on him, I moved as swiftly as I could. When I was feet from him, he moved towards me, much more gracefully then I would have thought. Going to try and kick the ball away from me, I took the chance to kick the ball through his legs. It slipped through his legs, and while still running, I jumped over his out stretched leg and to the ball. With one last movement, I kicked the ball into the net.

I smiled and jumped around just a little bit in celebration. I was excited. Everyone was either surprised or shocked, or even a little of both. That seemed to be happening a lot today. I only turned to the teacher when he talked. "That was great. Now do the exercise one last time. Then we will have the rest of the class go for it."

I nodded, ready to take Emmett on again. I ran back to the spot that I started from and someone threw me a ball. I set it down and I was ready and set to go.

I smirked towards Emmett again. He didn't really do anything, he was just standing there waiting. I took my chance and went quickly. I was going to try a different tactic this time around. He moved more this time. When he got close to me, I went to trick him by going one way then diverting and going the other. Just as I was turning to go the other way, he moved with me. And just like that…I bumped into him. But this time it was a lot harder. We both actually went to the ground…with me landing on him. In that split second of touching him, I felt the coldness but I also felt something else. I felt a shock, well more like an electric current. But surprisingly, it felt kind of nice. But before I had the time to think much more about it, I felt my head collide with the ground right by his head. It hurt, pretty badly too. So much so that when I tried to get off of him, I slipped and fell to the ground. Everything seemed a little fuzzy. I tried to get up but Mr. Carlson wouldn't let me.

Being forced to, I laid back down. My head felt like it was spiraling. I closed my eyes and just laid there. "Alexa, are you okay?"

"It feels like I'm spinning."

"She's going to need some help. Emmett, since you've already participated, could you take her to the nurse's office.?"

"No…it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You need to go. Emmett, please take her."

Mr. Carlson helped me stand up. I was shaky on my feet. "Okay, maybe I do."

Tentatively, Emmett put a hand on my waist, to keep me steady. I couldn't even look back. I didn't want to. I didn't say anything on the way to the nurse. Neither did he. I know I wanted to and I think he did to. But neither one of us had the guts to.

As soon as we stepped into the nurse's office, someone, who I assumed was the nurse, came over to us. "So, what happened?" she asked.

Emmett explained it to her so I didn't have to. She had Emmett help me sit down. "Emmett, could you please stay here for a moment? I'm not sure whether or not I'll need your help with her again."

He just nodded and sat down in the corner, away from me. The woman then came to me and shined a light in my eyes. It was too bright. I tried to look away but she wouldn't let me. Immediately she walked away. I could hear her talking on the phone a moment later.

Coming back to me, there was something in her eyes. I tried to really look at her as she made me but I really didn't feel like it. "Alexa, we're having someone bring your stuff from the gym. I think you might have a concussion. It would be best if you go to the hospital."

"But I can't. I won't be able to afford it." I mumbled.

"You're parents?"

"I've lived on my own since I was 16."

"You need to go either way. Besides, they are very good with setting up a payment plan for anything that you may have to get done."

"I…"

"You need to go. I can only do so much for you here."

I looked away. Something told me she was right. "What about my truck? If I go, my truck will be left here."

"Something will be figured out, I promise."

I wasn't going to try and argue. It wouldn't do me any good.

A few minutes had passed when a girl from gym class showed up with all my things. Not to take any chances, I made sure all of my stuff was there. After she left, I watched Emmett while the nurse was trying to figure out how to get me to the hospital. Emmett sat in the corner furthest away from me. There seemed a hint of something to his eyes. Sadness maybe? I couldn't quite pinpoint it. I couldn't help but think of the moment I landed on him. His touch. Just like Alice, he was cold to the touch. That wasn't a big deal. What got to me was the slight shock. It was rather pleasant, which was what surprised me. But that same thought made me want to touch him again, see if it really happened. I knew then, that I would do anything I could to figure out the person that was Emmett.

Of course I couldn't help but smile at the thought. All the while, I felt tired and drained. I just wanted to sleep. I figured a nap couldn't hurt, at least until I had to leave. The last thing I remembered was Emmett and the nurse talking about something.

.

.

.

When I opened my eyes, I expected to see the Nurse's Office. I was wrong. I was in a hospital room. A blank cold hospital room. Not only that but I was in a hospital gown lying down in a bed. I felt better but not by that much. This time I knew I needed to stay awake. So I kept myself occupied by looking around the room. Nothing special. There was the bed I was lying in, two chairs, one window, the equipment and two doors, one of which I assumed was a bathroom. Taking a look the door with was slightly open, there was two people outside talking. The blond one spoke first, or at least I heard him first. "You came to make sure she was okay."

"But it's not just that Carlisle. She is more than just someone I bumped into. She is to me what Bella is to Edward."

I knew that voice. It was Emmett. It had to be. The blonde man, of whom I knew then was Carlisle, was quiet. He was surprised. Though I could not really see his face, I knew it in his body language. He took a moment to think. "She's...I think she's your singer."

"We literally bumped into each other before school really even started. Her scent. It keeps calling me. Every time I'm near her, I want to dra..."

And I just had to fucking sneeze. I wanted to learn more but no... I had to interrupt. I cursed myself for letting them notice me.

Both seemed happy that I was away. Though Emmett only showed it for a moment. It was only in that moment that I realized, he was talking about me. I affect him the same way that Bella affects Edward. I'm his Singer? What the hell was that? "Excuse me but what the hell were you talking about? Singer? What does that even mean? And my scent? What's that about too?"

Both stilled instantly. "You heard that?" Carlisle asked.

"The first thing I heard was when you said 'You just came to make sure she was okay.' But seriously, what did you two mean?"

"That is an explanation that will have to be saved for later."

"I want to know."

"And you will another time. Right now, I need to check you over, make sure you are okay."

"Don't really have a choice now do I?"

"Not really."

"I'm ..."

"Carlisle Cullen."

He gave me a strange look. I knew I was a little odd, but that didn't mean I expected people to see that right off the bat. "You are a strange one." he said with a smile.

"I've been told that before."

"You are also a very smart girl as well Miss Evans."

"Please, just call me Alexa. But flattery will get you nowhere, sir. You can do whatever you need to do to give me a checkup. But I won't give up and I won't forget. The more both of you, and I'm sure your entire family, try to fight it and ignore it, the more I will wonder and the more it will make me want to know what you are hiding. I'm not stupid, you said that yourself. I will figure it out eventually."

And then there was silence. Neither one said anything that was unrelated to my physical check.

During my exam, I explained to him all that happened up until the point where I had 'fallen asleep'. I felt better but I knew I wasn't quite back to normal. "Well then Alexa, it seems you have a slight concussion. Nothing too big of a problem. The most I can do is prescribe some pain killers incase of headaches. Also you will need to rest up. You can't push yourself too much."

"Don't do too much that my body can't handle. At least until I'm sure I'm normal."

"Exactly. Now, we want you to stay a little bit longer today, just to make sure you are able to go home safely."

"What about my car? I need to be ab…"

"It has already been taken care of. Emmett went back while you were out and brought it here."

"So…what did you two mean? And don't say I don't know what I'm talking about."

They just looked at me. They walked out in complete silence. "I won't forget about this! I tell you that now!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to get comfortable. I was going to be there for a little bit longer so why not.

The rest of the day was spent in the hospital. After being awake for three hours, I felt what I considered to be as close to normal as I was going to get. I had gotten up to move around when Carlisle came in. "I see you are feeling better."

"I am."

"Let me do just one more check and we should be able to let you go."

"Finally!"

I was happy. With the medical check done and the paperwork dealt with, I was able to go home. With my keys and school things in hand, I got to my baby and went home. It was a very long day and I knew the next day at school was going to be something else.


	5. Just Another Day and Time for a Job

**Another one! I'm just glad to be getting these out fairly quickly. I'm already a little further on in the story line. I wanted to make sure I'm ahead and can update easily. So hopefully I'm doing okay so far. I think it's going decent. YAY!**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_I don't know where you're going _**

**_But do you got room for one more troubled soul _**

**_I don't know where I'm going _**

**_But I don't think I'm coming home and I'll say _**

**_"I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead"_**

**_This is the road to ruin_**

**_And we started at the end _**

**_~Alone Together by Fall Out Boy~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

No doubt in my mind. A kind of foreboding feeling came to me. I knew someone at some point would mention the gym incident. With me being the new girl in a small town, it was bound to be talked about in a high school. As much as it was something that I didn't want to deal with, I knew I would have too.

My paperwork was in hand as I headed to school. Had to show that I had doctor's orders to take it easy for a little while, at least in gym. It's not like it would be argued anyways but legalities apply. Surely it was bound to be an interesting day. People would talk, ask me a bunch of questions. But the most interesting thing, in my mind, would be trying to talk to Emmett. There was no way I was going to give up on trying to get him to tell me what him and Carlisle meant. I would talk to him, try and pry information from him. Any information.

I had a plan. At least a semblance of a plan. As soon as I stepped onto the school grounds, I walked. People would look at me, try to ask what had happened. I ignored most of them. Only if I knew them did I respond in any way. I chatted a little but nothing too much. The Cullens, I needed to find them. I wanted to talk to them. To Alice, and most of all Emmett. I walked around a little bit and had a good feeling about the area to which I first bumped into Emmett.

That was where I needed to be. Didn't have to wait long for them to get there. Voices sounded from around the corner. And not just any voices. I knew those voices. Alice smiled as she saw me. Alice and the bronze-haired one were the only two that weren't surprised. Instinctively Emmett was scowling and glaring between myself and Alice. I hugged Alice with no hesitation. "Thank you for yesterday Alice. I'm sure if you didn't stop me, then I might not have stopped myself."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. I couldn't let you get in trouble."

"I appreciate it."

Taking the moment, I turned to Emmett. "So...Emmett, what exactly did you and your 'father' mean yesterday?"

"I..."

"And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm going to say."

"You then should know my reply."

"And then you should also know what I would say to that."

We just stared at one another, the others just staring.

Then there was something else. Something spur of the moment. I moved, went straight to him. Face to face. Surely it was testing his boundaries, considering he couldn't be around me. Whispering, yet knowing it was still over heard by the others, I spoke. "Whether you know it now, or not, you will certainly find out that I am not like anyone else you have met. I am much more than what you would expect. I do not give up. I will not just turn around and forget what I overheard. When someone is hiding something that somehow involves me, I will not back down. I will find out. I don't know what you are hiding or what it is you won't tell me or, what seems the better question, what you are...but by the feel of things, you won't be able to stay away from me for long."

With a gentle pat on his cheek, I felt that coldness and the shock, and just walked away. A smile came to me. I had no idea what made me do that but I was glad that I did. A quick glance showed me they were watching me walk away. I shocked them. I surprised them. The smile did not disappear as I walked to my class. The one image that stayed in my mind was Emmett. The image of him staring at me as I walked away.

.

.

As I was sure of, people most certainly asked questions. I only answered the truth that they needed to know. Any feelings that I had were not something that they needed to know. The most common question was what happen in the gym incident. I told them we collided into one another and fell. My head hit the ground. Simple as that. The second most common question was that of what was going on between me and Emmett. I was the new girl and no one had ever had a reaction from him like I had. All I could do was shrug and say, "I don't know." And that was the truth. I didn't know. At least not at that point. Most people thought I was hiding something and that I knew him before or that we had a relationship, or something to that degree. But I had only met him the day before, so what could there be yet?

But at lunch, a question that was at the back of my mind was answered. Once in the cafeteria, I grabbed my lunch and sat with Bella, and her friends again. While the others were having their own little conversations, I was able to talk to Bella. "Hey Bella, yesterday, when I said about Emmett, you seemed a little...I don't know, like you knew the feeling."

"Yeah."

"So you do?"

"Kind of. Me and Edward have a similar kind of thing."

"Edward?"

"The bronze-haired one."

"Any idea what it is? We are the two new girls and we get a reaction from them. What is it about us that get to them?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"We'll figure it out. Maybe if we work together."

"Definitely."

Before anyone else could catch on we got involved in their conversation. For some reason, we both knew it was something that would have to be kept secret.

And then there was English. I knew I would be sitting next to Emmett again. No doubt about that. I just wanted to get more out of him. It was only a day, but it had seriously started to bug me. Something was going on and I needed to know what it was. Mrs. Skinner had us working on a paper to do with Romeo and Juliet. She went around helping out students if they needed it. I needed no help.

While pretending to work, I kept glancing at Emmett. He was as far away from me as he could be, without it looking odd. First glance and I just couldn't help but to roll my eyes. He saw me too. "There's no point Emmett." I whispered.

He just glanced at me. "I'm telling you, whatever this issue is that you have, get over it. The best thing to do is talk to me. Tell me what is going on. Then we can sort something out."

"It's not that simple."

He actually spoke to me. A bit of a shock. "Simple or not, I am somehow involved. I can help you figure it out." I replied.

"I know what it is. I don't need help figuring that out."

"But you need to figure out how to deal with whatever it is. You tell me what it is and I can help with that."

"It's my own problem."

"But since you are acting differently with me, it's my problem too. I'm not going to give up. There may be times where I may seem like I'm backing off but I'm not. I will figure it out. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I..."

I had to back off for the moment. Mrs. Skinner was too close to continue the conversation. I may not have gotten any information from him, but he talked to me. It had to have meant something.

.

Gym wasn't any easier. I couldn't get close to Emmett. I had to take it easy and all U could do was set up some of the cones and whatnot. Seemed to make Emmett happy. He didn't have me bugging that time, but I was going to be better at some point so he would have to deal with me then. I tried to get his attention without being obvious to others. Sometimes I did, and when that happened, it agitated him quite a bit. All the while that this was happening, I felt a bit of pride. For whatever the reason, I was getting this reaction out of him. Something about me. Not anyone else. It was me.

.

.

Every single day for the rest of that school week, I tried. Every single moment that I was able to be near him, talk to him, I tried everything I could think off to get any information. To get him to talk to me. He tried his best to ignore me, to push me away. He didn't have any luck. Especially in English. On Friday, we were partnered up on a project. He would have no choice in the matter. Boy was I thankful for the luck. It would certainly give me more opportunities to find out his issues.

As with trying to pull information from Emmett, I was getting to know Bella more a well. It was a little odd to me at first that I was better friends with her then the people my year. She was younger than me but somehow she understood me better. We also had the common goal of trying to find out what was going on with Emmett and Edward. We hadn't figured it out but we were trying.

Not only was there Emmett and Bella, but a surprising third was Alice. Since she help me back from the '_fight_' she would always say hi when she saw me. She wasn't in any of my classes as she was also younger. Everyday though, she would walk with me between English and Gym. Found out she was a total shopping and clothes junkie. If I asked her even one question, she could go on for forever if she had the time. It was nice.

Other than me and Emmett colliding in gym, the most exciting thing to happen took the attention away from me. Tyler basically hit Bella with his van. Skidded on some ice. I wasn't there to see it but it definitely went around school. Edward saved her though. He cared about her; it was easy enough to see it from my point of view even if he didn't want to show it. She couldn't get any information from him though. She tried. Bella wasn't going to back down either. We were both going to put up a fight.

School was the most I could concentrate during the week. I wanted to get myself steady before I tried anything else. With anything else being trying to find a job. So I went job hunting. The grocery stores, book stores, coffee shops, fast food, the movie theatre, any place that I could get and I put in an application. I needed a job to pay bills. There was only so much money that I had saved up.

The last place seemed the most promising. It was this little restaurant/cafe place called Tina's Seaside Cafe. It felt homey, customized like it wasn't some cookie cutter place. Heading in I went to the podium where a woman was standing. Apparently I looked a little lost. "Hi there, I'm Christine. Can I help you with anything?"

"Just a quick question. Are you guys hiring at all? Or even just taking applications?"

"You have the most perfect timing. We just lost a girl. She told us today that she's moving. Haven't even had a chance to post a help wanted sign."

"Must be luck. I just need a job."

"You seem a little young to _need_ a job."

"I have bills to pay. I'm living on my own."

"Parents?"

"Emancipated since I was 16. I'm 18 now."

She seem shocked. Didn't surprise me. Happened a lot when I told people. Quickly she smiled. "Give me just a moment and I'll grab you an application."

"Thanks Christine. I appreciate it."

And off she was.

Didn't take too long. She had an application in her hand along with a pen. It probably took me a good fifteen to twenty minutes to fill out the application. Had quite a bit of info to put in. But there was one thing I couldn't help but notice. Even though they had helped customers, Christine and another worker, maybe a manager, kept looking at me. Christine surely had mentioned what I said about my situation. They felt sorry for me. Something in their minds clicked. If it helped me get a job, I wasn't going to complain. I needed whatever job I could get. Handing in my application, I went to say my farewells. But they stopped me. They took the opportunity and basically did an interview on the spot. Didn't expect it but if it meant that I might get an answer sooner, I was more than welcoming to the idea.

I said my farewells after they finished with their questions. They were really nice people. I had a good feeling about the place.


	6. At last, He has Conceded Defeat

**I'm working pretty hard on my stories here. I really want to get them out quicker and get things going. I know where I want to go with this story. A lot o it may be following the same storyline but in slightly different way. I ready for it. Got this story ready! Now...onto the next chapter!**

_...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~..._

**_But what do you say to taking chances?_**

**_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**

**_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_**

**_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_**

**_What do you say? What do you say?_**

**_~Taking Chances by Celine Dion~_**

_...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~..._

Just over a week I had been in Forks. A week and I already felt like I belonged here. Nothing special had come about to make me feel that way. I just felt it, like I was meant to be there. Never had I felt like that anywhere I lived. There was something special about Forks. That much I knew.

Heading to school on Monday, I felt happy. An over-all good feeling came over me. Part of it, I was sure that I was going to be getting a job soon enough. I was positive. That happiness I felt expanded and flowed into other things. It gave me a little confidence. Confidence that I was going to use to try and get some information from Emmett. Or at least get him to talk to me.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I ended up parking next to a silver Volvo. Catching my eye, Edward was sitting in said Volvo. Maybe if I was lucky enough I would be able to talk to him, help figure out what was happening with him and Bella. With my bag in hand, I hopped out of my truck with some hope for talking to Edward. No such luck. As soon as I turned to walk, I was interrupted by someone being in my way.

Emmett. There was no doubt that he could see, or maybe even feel my shock, because he laughed. He actually laughed. That exemplified the shock even more. But his laugh was nice. It showed he was relaxed. "Hey there Alexa. Happy to see me?"

"You...I..."

"Wow...I make you speechless already. I must be good." he said with a smile.

"Are you bi-polar or something?"

"What?"

"One day it seems like you hate my guts and the next time I see you, you are actually going to talk to me. So you're actually talking to me now?"

"Why not."

"Seriously. what happened? Why the change? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"It was never that at all," he said turning serious, "I always wanted to be around you. I just couldn't handle it. I talked to Edward, to my family. This past week has been hell trying to ignore you."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"I didn't know how to react to being around you. So now I have an idea of the right way to deal with this. I don't want to ignore you anymore."

"So..."I said slowly, trying to take the information in, "You're...you're actually going to talk to me now? Like actually talk to me?"

"Nothing holding me back now."

"You are so...odd."

He laughed. So did I, but I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the same time. Talking the moment, we began walking side by side into the school. Definitely got a lot of stared and we were most certainly going to get a lot more.

Our walk was something more than I had expected. We talked, we actually talked. Though it was a little one sided, actually a lot one sided. He kept asking me question after question. There was never an empty silence. He never left an opportunity for me to ask him anything. It seemed like completely random questions. But with every answer I gave, he seemed genuinely interested. Sometimes he made the cutest expressions. I could help but be attracted by that. It was hard enough as it was when he 'hated' me. I had no chance now.

Emmett was relaxed. Well more so then he was before, but not quite completely there. Better though. "So...you said you liked soccer. And baseball right?"

"Correct there my man."

"Teams?"

"Well, for baseball I would say the Mariners being that I came from Seattle. And for soccer, without a doubt, I would say Manchester United."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red. Like a bright fire red or crimson. A bright forest green is a close second."

"Hobbies?"

"I thought I said that in English."

"I know. But this is just us. Not the entire class."

Damn that smile. "Reading. Always took me out of my life, somewhere I could escape. Also paying guitar and photography."

And that was when things changed. "Why did you move to Forks?"

My face fell.

Even though i was getting more and more comfortable with Emmett already, it wasn't something I wanted to explain yet. Especially in such a public place. So I gave him a simple explanation, something with no details. "I just wanted to get away from Seattle. Too many bad memories. I wanted to live in a smaller town, where no one knew who I was."

"But why do you live on your own?"

His real question. He wanted to know me as completely as he could. I wasn't ready to tell him the full story. "I..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to yet."

"I..It's a long story Emmett. I don't want to re-live it and I'd rather just tell you at one go, the whole thing so I don't have to explain it more than once. And besides, I don't want it to be in such a public place...or a public place at all for that matter."

"I get it. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Eventually. But when I do, I want to be able to ask you about you, about your life. This is a personal thing for me. I want to get you know you just as much as you want to get to know me."

He agreed, though he seemed a little hesitant. Definitely had a little something of his own to hide.

Just as he began to ask another question, our conversation was interrupted. Alice had joined us, along with Jasper. Alice was her usual bubbly self. Jasper, though I had never had any interaction with him, looked like he was struggling with something. Like something was causing him pain. "Hey Alice. Jasper."

"Hi Alexa," Alice began, "So...I see you and my brother here are getting along now."

"I guess you could say that. He said the past week had been hell enough trying to ignore me. We'll just see what happens and where the cards may fall."

She squealed. Alice actually squealed and hugged me. "I knew it. I knew you guys would."

"Whoa there Alice. We're just friends."

"For now."

She was just so happy. It was contagious. Emmett, however, was glaring at her slightly. "Hey there," I said gently slapping his chest, "You be nice there Mister. She may be adopted but she is your sister after all."

Alice was smiling. Jasper had a hint of a smile. I was laughing and Emmett just looked between me and Alice.

At that point I knew things were okay, that they were going to get better. Yes, I didn't exactly get any information from Emmett about himself or what happened at the Hospital. But he was talking. He was around me, which seemed to be hard for him the past week. He was trying. That meant I would get something from him eventually. Knowing that fact was good enough for me.

Sadly enough, the bell had to ring. We had to say our goodbyes. Alice and Jasper made theirs quick, leaving Emmett and myself alone. Though we had been talking before they showed up, that sudden effect of being alone again made the moment a little awkward. "Thanks."

"For what?"

So...cute when he said that. Damn. I was getting distracted. What the hell? I had to shake my momentary distraction before answering. "For talking to me. I've been wondering about you."

"And what have you been wondering?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shush you. You may be good looking but that doesn't mean I've had those kind of thoughts."

"So you admit it. You've had thoughts of me?"

I didn't know what to say. Apparently I blushed so he laughed. This time it was my turn to glare at him. "Any how..I'll see you at lunch."

"Eat with me today? I'll sit by myself and you can join me. I don't really want to share you with anyone today, including my family."

"Sure. I'll see you at lunch then Emmett."

Before he had the chance to react, I hugged him and walked off. I knew he was watching me as I walked to class. I could feel his eyes on me.

As soon as I walked in the door, I knew. when I sat down, I tried to ignore her but that wasn't an option in reality. "So...Alexa...I saw you and Emmett just now. I think the whole school probably knows by now. You know...the hug and all that. What was that about?"

I just shrugged. "Oh come it. It had to be something."

"Sandra, me and him are okay now. He got over his ignoring me thing and we actually started talking. The hug was a friendly gesture. No need to read into it."

Shaking her head, she was sure not liking it. She would have to deal with it. Everyone would. "I just don't get it really. Two new girls come to town in such a small space of time and the only two available Cullens are infatuated by them. They never really talk to anyone."

"Sandra. I don't see the problem. They like us. They get along with us. That has to mean that they see something in us that they haven't seen in anyone else. Something about us is different. Besides...nothing is happening. Bella is friends with Edward. I'm friends with Emmett. We are all just friends. Nothing more."

"It was more though. There was that look that you and Emmett shared just before the hug. There was something in both of your eyes."

She was not going to give up. "Listen to me. Me and Emmett are _**friends**_. That is it. We just started talking today. Nothing can be going on."

"But..."

"Just drop it already. I told you there is nothing else and there isn't. Believe whatever you want. I'm sure you would anyway but just shut up about it."

And that was it. Even if she tried to say anything else, I didn't see it. I just turned away and ignored her. It was the most that I could do.

And it was just as I turned that a thought came to my mind. I'm sure people who saw the hug will talk. Which meant that English might not go that well. That girl who had gone after me would be bound to know what happened by the time that class was to come around. The friendship Emmett and myself had found would get to her. She would see it herself too. I wasn't looking forward to the class knowing she would do something. It was going to be interesting. For the rest of the class, I tried to ignore it. I tried not to think about Emmett or any of the issues I was having that was related to him. I needed that short time to pretend that I was 'normal'. Where I indeed was not.

Up until lunch, people were like Sandra. Asking questions. I didn't need to answer them. They weren't important. All I did say when they mentioned Emmett was that we were friends. The intrusion I was getting of my personal life, did not care for it at all. For a moment I had hoped that Emmett might have been getting some of the same attention but then a thought occurred to me. The Cullens didn't fit in with the rest of the school. No one was going to go up to him and ask the same things they were asking me.

Only one thing was getting me through up until lunch. That was the thought of Lunch itself. Not food, nothing like that. It was Emmett. Everything was just weird to me. I had never in my life felt such a...such a pull to someone so quickly. It should be weird. It shouldn't happen like that. But I liked it. He seemed to care. It wasn't something I had in a long time.

Lunch had finally arrived. I had grabbed my lunch quickly. When I saw my usual group, my eyes went past them. And they found Emmett. He was sitting alone. Though I was going to go there anyway, he pointed to me. Smiling, he did the 'come hither' hand motion. I smiled back. Seemingly all eyes seemed to be on me as I walked to him. Before I even got to the table, he stood up and pulled the chair out for me. "Such a gentleman. I'm honoured."

"Well of course my lady." he said pushing my chair in.

"How's the day been so far? I'm assuming no one has been asking you questions?"

"No. Don't really get bugged. People are afraid of us."

"I see no reason why."

"You just don't know the real us."

"I..."

"Mind you no one else does for that matter. They just had 'opinions'."

I had to laugh. "Really Emmett? Air quotes?"

"I made you laugh. It worked. Besides, I'm a sexy beast. I can pull off anything."

"Sure," I said, making sure the sarcasm the evident.

He just stared at me, a playful smirk in his eyes. "Oh please, who can resist this face?"

I just shook my head. I couldn't say a damn thing.

Taking a bit of my chicken, I was relaxed. It was the first time all day that I was able to just kick back since I last talked to Emmett. It wasn't long into lunch that the questions began again. And once again, it was one sided. But I was okay with that, for now. Talking to him made me forget about everything else.

Everything was pretty calm. Until we got to talking about sports. It was so funny though. "Oh come on Emmett. Seriously, why do they call it football when they don't use their feet?"

"I..."

"They run. Occasionally kick it, but rarely. All over the world soccer is called Football. Americans can be very odd."

"Aren't you American?"

"Partially. Half English. But I do include myself though. I can be odd."

"You are. No doubts."

"I feel the love Emmett. I feel the love. Now..." Changing the subject once again, "At least everywhere else, the name fits. With Baseball, the name speaks for itself. You hit a _ball_ and run around _bases_. Once again, the name speaks for itself. Never been a fan of football."

"It's not that bad. But baseball is better. Especially playing it with my family."

"I'd love to play with you guys sometime."

"Not such a good idea."

"Oh come on Emmett."

"It wouldn't be safe."

Why wouldn't it be? How could he think that?

Something wasn't right in that statement. He was once again hiding something. "Alexa...it's nothing against you. With my family, we can't play with other people. You wouldn't be able to play. Watch maybe but not play."

"Don't say that it's dangerous. It wouldn't be."

"But we are."

"You aren't and don't tell me otherwise. I haven't seen you as dangerous. And I'm sure I won't."

"We..."

"Don't even Emmett. In the short time that I've been here things have changed. I feel different. I feel like I belong here. I feel like I should get to know you. I know, and I can't tell you why I know because I'm not even sure how I know, but I know you are not dangerous. I am comfortable around you."

"You shouldn't be."

"Whether or not I should, I am. And I'm getting the feeling that this is to do with what was said at the hospital, about whatever you are hiding."

"Alexa, please. Let's not talk about this now.

"Why not?"

"We're at school, in public."

"You really don't want to tell me do you?"

"I...I do, just not yet."

I nodded. I very much understood. It was just like my situation with him and my past. "So...Emmett, anything else you want to know?" I asked in a friendly tone, trying to change the feel of the conversation.

And that was where lunch went. More questions, about myself, about everything. Or well at least as much as he could within that time.


	7. Why the Sudden Change?

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**Baby, if I'm half the man I say I am**_

_**If I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am**_

_**Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do**_

_**The only proof that I need is you**_  
_**~Proof by Paramore~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Lunch may have ended but the day had not ended yet. Time for English. When the bell had rung, Emmett and myself passed by the table that Bella was sitting at. She smiled at me. She was happy and so was I. Neither one of us knew what was going on with the Cullens but we knew we would eventually. We understood the situation of each other. We were going through the same things. Back to Emmett and we were off to English.

On the way, we were still talking. This time, I got a tiny bit of information. Not some much about him but to do with him. "You know what happened last week right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming Alice told you what happened after English with that one girl."

"Stacey."

"Stacey?"

"That's her name."

"She seems to have the impression that you two are meant to be together."

He laughed again. Very melodic. "She's a little crazy. I had to work with her on a project last year and she's been stuck on me since then."

"Well, I'm sure she's going to have a bitch fit when she sees us talking."

"I wouldn't worry about her. She never appealed to me."

That thought made me smile. No one ever seemed to appeal to him. From what I gather from other students, the way he acted with me was different. There was something about me that affected him and something about that made me happy. Not entirely sure why at that point.

Heading into the class room, all eyes were on us. Especially Stacey's. It was hilarious to see her laughing with her friends then suddenly sees us. If life were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears. Even Emmett laughed with me. When she caught my line of sight, just to get the point across, I flipped her off. Got her even more. Don't know why I did it. I just wanted to.

The class went well though. Since we were actually talking, we were able to really work on our project. We had to read a book, off of a list, and do a report on it. Choosing a book was the hardest part. We narrowed it down but actually picking was the hard part. He made the final decision. At that point, I didn't really care. Once that was done we had to try and figure out an idea of how we wanted to do the report. We weren't sure at that point, but we both knew we wanted to do it in costume. Would have to ask Alice to help me on that one.

Once the bell rang, we grabbed our things and headed to gym class. Until we left her sight, Stacey was still glaring. She just couldn't grasp the idea that Emmett didn't want her. Eventually she would try to do something to me and I would be ready for her. Emmett started to ask more questions. And I answered them. But before we headed our separate ways, there was one thing I needed to know. "Emmett, when do I actually get to ask you questions?"

"I have a lot more to go."

He didn't want me to ask anything yet. He still wanted to hide whatever his secret was. "I will ask eventually. You can't go on forever. I'll have my turn."

Of course there was a slight hesitance in his reaction. Not exactly a surprise. I just smiled and headed into the locker room.

Gym was better this time. I was actually able to play. Soccer had ended. We started baseball. The class was split into two teams. Emmett was the captain of one, and I was the captain of the other. Without saying anything, we knew it was a little competition between the two of us. It was just the looks that we gave to each other. It was a full on game. The other kids didn't take it that seriously and that was fine. It was fun though; more so then I thought. I got lucky. I had some really good players on my team. So of course we won. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the end of class. When he was that, he got all child-like and stuck his tongue out at me, which made me laugh even more.

But just like that, the class was over. School was over. Once cleaned up and dressed, I left the locker room only to be met with Emmett again. Not that I was complaining. With a smile we headed to the parking lot. Questions were still asked along the way. By the time that we got to the parking lot only two vehicles remained. My truck and a Jeep. I put my bag in my truck but I didn't leave. I walked to the back and pulled the tailgate down. Sitting down, Emmett sat too. "You okay?"

"Just don't want to go home."

"I know you didn't want to tell me earlier but will you tell me why you are on your own."

"I..."

"I'll tell you something about me if that helps."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart." he said with that child-like smile.

"Okay. I just won't go into a lot of details. Not now."

He grabbed my hand lightly, as if to show support.

This was hard enough to deal with in the past. It was hard to think about. I just didn't want it to change how he thought about me. "So why are you on your own?"

"I'm emancipated and have been for two years. I...Emmett...my parents were...they were abusive."

He didn't say anything. He looked angry. I looked at the ground. "It was mental and...and emotional at first but...it got worse and eventually became physical. I had to get away from them."

Wiping away a tear, I went to look at Emmett but he was gone. He was nowhere to be seen.

Why the hell did he leave? Where did he go? Damnit. I had just told him and he runs off. A growl and then a large crash came from the forest near the school. Shit. Was that Emmett? Did something happen to him? Just as I was about to stand up, Emmett came out from where the noise came from. "Emmett, what the hell was that?"

"I didn't want you to see me angry. I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you like that."

"Emmett, please..."

"Sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen."

"Didn't expect that was what I was going to say was it?"

"I didn't know what to expect. You hold it well."

"I tried to hide it for years when it was happening. If nobody knew about it, I could forget about it. I wanted to forget. That's why I came here. Are you okay though?"

"What?"

He genuinely seemed surprised. "I heard the crash or whatever the hell it was."

"I'm fine," he said with a forced smile. "Now, you deserve something from me. I promised I would tell you something."

"I..."

_These boots are made for walking And that's just what they'll do..._

My phone. Just had to ring. But again, I had to answer it. The number wasn't one I recognized but I knew it was from Forks. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Alexandra Evans?"

"Speaking."

"Hi. This is Tina, the owner of Tina's Seaside Café."

"Hey."

"To be blunt and out right, you have the job."

My mouth dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yes," she said laughing, as if she could see my face, "You have experience and you seem like you could handle the tough crowds. Can you start tomorrow? From 4 to 10?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You are very welcome. We will see you tomorrow at 4. Wear black pants and non-slip shoes. We'll give you a shirt when you get here."

"See you then. And again, thank you."

I hung up, put my phone in my pocket, and just started smiling.

Only thing I could do. I jumped up and down a little bit. There was no more worries about having a job. I had one. I was excited. Emmett just leaned against my truck and laughed at my display. "I got a job Emmett. The one at the cafe. YAY!"

The excitement over-rode any rational thought. So I hugged him. I just wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

Definitely a bad idea. HE was no longer laughing. Almost as soon as I touched him, he tensed up. This was completely unlike any other time I may have touched him. This moment had a entirely different feel. It was like everything had disappeared and we were totally and utterly alone. I stepped back a little to get a look at him. Tension showed over every inch of him. His eyes, when moments before wee golden, were black. Pitch black and completely menacing. A switch had been flipped and an animal took his place. No doubt that he wanted to kill me.

I could barely breathe. I tried to move further away from him. Before I could even move an inch, Emmett had me pinned against my truck. No chance in getting away at that point. I was stuck. Emmett lifted a hand to move hair away from my neck. He took a deep breath, taking me 'scent' in. I couldn't look at him. Closing my eyes, I tried not to breathe...or cry. I tried not to move at all.

The moment I eventually opened my eyes, his family was right behind him, horrified looks showed on their faces. A millisecond later, Jasper, Wyatt, and Rosalie had pulled Emmett away from me. Even with Emmett not being near me, I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. The image of him looking like he wanted to kill me would not leave my mind. Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around me. Edward and Alice. A few blinks broke me out of my trance. Emmett was still trying to come after me, with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. And that was with three people holding him back.

I had no chance to protest, to do anything, when I was picked up and placed in the passenger seat of my truck. Edward buckled me in while Alive hopped in the drivers side. I couldn't speak. The image of Emmett still would not leave my mind. Even looking at Alice, all I could see what him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

What could I say? Was I really even okay? My body wouldn't let me respond. "You'll be okay Alex. I know you will. Emmett would never kill you. He wouldn't let himself. The guilt he would feel would be horrendously vast. There is just too much at stake if he were to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" I asked feebly, finally find my voice.

"We'll explain it to you when we get to our house. You will need to be let in on a few things considering the circumstances."

I couldn't speak and she wasn't saying anything else. So I just had to wait until we got to where we were going.

.

Only when the car stopped did I actually look at where we were. In the middle of this forest was a beautiful house. A three story, white, Victorian yet somehow modern home. Definitely had to be the Cullen's house. I knew I had to move. I knew I had to get out. I just couldn't do it. Alice had her own ideas. So much so that she came to my side of the truck, unbuckled me, and picked me up effortlessly. Even in this beautiful place, with the oddness of Alice carrying me, I was still picturing Emmett. We had been talking all day. Nothing in any of our conversations pointed to any aggression. Never could I have imagine that he would do something like that. Even when we didn't talk, he was never like that. At this point I wanted...no, I needed to know what was going on.

Being pulled from the moment, I was placed on the couch. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and a woman who I assumed was Esme were in the living room with me. Jasper and Wyatt weren't there. I assumed they were with Emmett, keeping him away from me. "Alexa," Carlisle spoke, "It's good to see you again. Though it would be better if it were under better circumstances."

"I would definitely have to say the same, Carlisle."

Silence surrounded us, all of us.

There was no time to bullshit around. There was just one thing to do. Just buck up and get this whole thing over with. "So...what happened? Why I am here?"

Esme, of all of them, came and sat down on my right. Placing a calming hand on my shoulder, she spoke. "What was Emmett like before the incident today?"

"When I first met him, when I literally bumped into him, I didn't have a clue why he was acting like that. I apologized and it didn't seem to matter. It made me curious when I was told he never usally acted like that. I wanted to know what his issue was, thought he didn't want me to. He is so stubborn."

Someone laughed. I couldn't pinpoint who. "Anyways...even with his actions, I seemed to feel this pull to him. During the incident in gym where we knocked into each other, I touched him. Cold as ice and hard as a rock. But what happened was even more of a shock, literally. I felt this shock, a pleasant kind of electric current. It was odd."

"What was he like today?"

"He was great. Friendly. He was asking me questions constantly. With every answer I gave, he listened and genuinely seemed interested in what I was saying. Didn't give me any time to ask questions though. He...he showed me something I hadn't seen very much of...interest and care. He seemed so carefree, and mostly relaxed. The only tension was when I tried to ask about him. Never did I think he would do something like that. There was no sign of him wanting to attack me."

I stopped. That was all I really could say.

Only then did Edward come and sit on my left. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me, concentrating. No one was talking so my mind was free to wander. It went to Emmett, to where he was, and even with the situation, if he was okay. He seemed to care about me. But I still didn't feel good enough. As much as it pained me to think about it, how my parents treated me, had a lasting effect. "Alexa...don't put yourself down. You have so much strength for going through what you did. You are good enough."

"You...how the hell did you know what I...you..."

"I'm a mind reader, but I can't read you very well. I can't hear anything from a distance. Even being this close to you I can only pick up on a few thoughts."

"How the hell is that even possible?"

"It's not just me. Some of our family...we have abilities. They are not all the same but they are there."

"Edward..."

"It is the truth. It is a part of what we are."

"And that is?"

"We're not exactly human Alexa."

"Then what are you?"

All of their eyes were on me as silence filled the room. They wanted to see my reaction to this revelation.


	8. Revelations

**Yay! Another one up. I may not be updating as much as others but I doing pretty good for myself. I'm trying to do one and then the other, going back and forth on updating my two stories, keeping it fairly steady.**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**~Secret by The Pierces~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"Vampires."

How could that be? It wasn't at all what I expected. But at the same time, there was voice in my head that said it was the complete and honest truth. "How...you...all of you? But..."

"We are," Esme spoke softly, "Vampires are not how books and movies portray us to be. We are Vampires. That's why Emmett went after you in the parking lot. Your scent, your blood, it appeals to him more than any other humans blood. It calls to him. It appeals to all of us but for him, it's a million times worse."

In that explanation, I realized something else. And it wasn't about Emmett. I looked to Edward. "Is this the same reason that you have issues with Bella? That she affects you like I affect Emmett?"

"I'm not surprised you picked up on that. But yes, it is the same reason."

"I feel protective of her already."

Once more there was silence. So many questions materialized in my head. I wasn't sure where to start.

The quiet wasn't uncomfortable from my end of the deal. But I could certainly feel it from them. Time to break the ice. "So Edward, you can read minds. But you said some of your family here has their own gifts?"

Edward nodded, while a wave of relief spread across the room. Carlisle spoke this time. "The mind reading is just Edward. Only some of us have abilities. It seems that whatever your most powerful trait as a human is intensified as a vampire."

"So what can everyone else do?"

"Alice sees the future, but it's subjective."

"Subjective?"

"It could change. She sees the path a person is on when they are on it. If they change their mind, the vision changes."

"Who else?"

"Jasper is an empath. He can sense peoples emotions and manipulate as well. He can incite a riot. Or calm someone down. Wyatt, he has elemental control, which is self explanatory. The rest of us...we don't have abilities as in a power. Emmett is extremely strong. Rosalie is exceptional beautiful, even for a vampire. Esme, loves unconditionally. I have compassion and..."

"Amazing control."

Again they were surprised by me. "You'd have to have that. You know, being a vampire and working at a hospital."

No more tension. Everyone seemed to be a little more relaxed. Not like I could run away screaming. I would be able to run two feet before someone caught me.

As the relief washed over me as well, a possible thought came to mind. Something that Carlisle said got me thinking. "Carlisle, there's something about what you said. You said that whatever a persons most prominent trait as a human would most likely be transferred as a power when turned as a vampire."

"I did."

"I...there is something about me that I've noticed more since I came to forks. I keep picking up on things. Sometimes feelings. Sometimes it's like I know what people are thinking. Or that I get a feeling when something might actually happen. It seems to me, knowing what I now know, that I am picking up on what you all can do."

"Did you ever feel like this before you can to Forks?"

"Not in the sense that I've noticed the feelings or thoughts or anything like that. I've picked up little bits of people before but not like this. This feels different to me. If what you say is true, then if I was to be turned, I think I'd be able to...be able to do what others can do. In simple terms, I would be a...what's the right word? A...A collector, or so to speak."

"It's quite possible. I'd have to talk to Eleazar, see what he thinks."

"Eleazar?"

"Another vampire. He's in another coven, like ours a family. He can see the type and strength of an ability, whether it be a vampire or what ability a human might have if turned."

Carlisle might have continued on had it not been that _he_ came into the room.

Jasper and Wyatt took position in front of him. A precaution of sorts so to speak. I could tell that Emmett felt bad. His face said it all. "I'm sorry Alexandra. You don't know how bad I feel. Never did I want to scare you like that, or hurt you. There is nothing I wouldn't do to take back the whole situation, to never have done that. I hope you can..."

"Emmett...just shut up," I started playfully, "I get it. One hundred percent. Knowing the truth now, I understand. You are a good guy. I can tell. We all have those moment of lack of control. You absolutely don't need to worry about it or me. I am not going anywhere anytime soon. This place feels like home. Yes, I haven't been here that long but I feel more connected to this town than any other place that I have lived. Ever. Honestly, if I even try to think about leaving here, it hurts. I just can't think that. Besides, you can't scare me off that easily. I may only be human, but I am a hell of a lot tougher than I appear."

I stepped closer to him.

Apparently that wasn't taken lightly. Jasper and Wyatt weren't too sure of my intentions or what could happen. They moved closer together to block my path. I crossed my arms and stared at the both of them. Surely they knew that I meant business and wouldn't back down. There was no way they were going to stop me. And they knew that. Yes they moved enough for me to go through to Emmett, but they didn't go far. Close enough to intervene if something were to happen. Everyone else stepped a little closer too.

The room went silent. No laughing, no talking, nothing. Ignoring everyone else, all I could do was looking Emmett in the eyes. What I saw scared me slightly. It saddened me mostly. Even though I knew it caused him to want to attack me in the first place, I couldn't help but hug him. "I'm sorry Emmett. I really am."

He chuckled. "You shouldn't be. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Of course I have something to be sorry about. This whole situation has every single thing to do with me. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I'm the monster and you think this is your fault?"

"Well if it wasn't for my blood, you wouldn't have attacked me. You wouldn't have to deal with this...trouble, or so to speak. One added notion here. You, yes you...ARE NOT a monster."

"It's not your fault. and it will never be your fault. Never think that. I just need to learn better control around you."

"Surely we are not going to agree this way. So let's just compromise and say it's a matter of circumstance, of nature, and that we have no control of it. Agreed?"

"I think I can handle that."

"Damn right."

With a laugh from both of us, we hugged one last time. Oddly, considering everything, I just wanted to be close to him. And it seemed he was feeling the same. And in that moment, it felt like time move slowly. I didn't want to leave that moment. I didn't want to leave his touch.

Only when I pulled away from him did I hear something. I heard whispers. I couldn't quite hear the words, but I heard it. A slightly ominous feeling came over the air. I had a feeling I knew what it was about. "I swear, if your whispers are about me and about me keeping this secret, you have no worries. I won't saw a word. There is way too much at stake for that, for all of us."

Once again, I was the reason for their shock. Carlisle took a step forward looking at me, as if to figure out the enigma that I am. "You heard us?"

"Not the words. But I heard whispers. Plus, there was this 'gloomy' kind of feel to the air."

"You shouldn't have been able to hear us. No human should."

"Well, I'm one hell of a mystery then aren't I?"

"Maybe your theory is right. But don't worry, Alice has said she doesn't see you telling anyone. We do believe you will keep our secret."

"Thanks. I feel honoured that you trust me in that respect."

And they knew I truly felt the words I spoke. I'm sure of it.

Now that the big worry was over, there was something that came to mind. I turned to Emmett. A smile came across my face before I spoke. "So...Emmett. About that project?

Everyone laughed. I was glad I was able relieve the tension. "Well...I had to lightening things up a little bit. But I'm serious though. We need to work on that. And since I'm on the subject, Alice..."

"Yes, I'll help."

"How did you..."

"The visions. I knew as soon as you decided to ask me. You are going to look gorgeous. Both of you are going to look amazing. I already have a dress that would work perfect for you. On the day of, during lunch, I'll get you perfect. Hair, make-up, dress, everything. You won't have to worry about any of it."

"Thank you Alice. This will surely put us over the edge."

She smiled and it was contagious. I couldn't help but smile back. "Now...Emmett...get your notes on it so we can get to work."

He just smiled and took off down the hallway, only to come back moments later with a laptop and the book.

All the rest of the afternoon, we spent in his living room. Eyes were upon us pretty much the entire time, watching, making sure nothing would happen. As much as it was weird, I knew they meant well. Not just for the sake of their lifestyle but for my safety. It showed that they cared to a certain degree. The actual working on the project was nice. Yes, it was mostly working. But it was also time that we spent together. This time there was no secrets. There was nothing to hold back and it felt absolutely amazing.

.

Sucky part? When I had to leave. When it was time for me to go home, Emmett and myself were reluctant. It had to happen though. I couldn't exactly stay there forever. After saying goodbye to everyone else, Emmett walked me to my truck. After putting my things in my truck, we had a moment of silence again. Deja vu anyone?

Before I knew it, Emmett hugged me. This time, he initiated the hug. My arms found the their way around his waist. It just felt natural. I could feel him inhale. "Again, I really am sorry. I just didn't expect your scent to be so overwhelmingly powerful."

"It's all good Emmett. Now is okay though? You can handle it?"

"Of course. This time I'm prepared. It's not going to take me down this time."

That smirk. If we were dating, I want to jump him. Hell, I wanted to anyways. "Good to know."

"It'll get easier. Besides, we got Alice on our side. Who wants to bet against her?"

"I know right."

Couldn't help but laugh a moment. Neither could he. Pulling away from the hug, reluctantly of course, I hopped in my truck and rolled down the window. "Later Emmett. See you at school tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

Again with that smirk. A smiled and a shake of my head and I was off home.

Parking in my driveway, I noticed Bella through the window of her house. Hopping out, I smiled and waved. Smiling back to me, she actually came outside. "Hey there, Bella."

"Hey. Where'd you come from so late?"

"From the Cullen's. Emmett and I were working on a project for English."

"Have fun?" she said with a sink.

"Ha, ha. But yeah, I had fun. We got to talking and all that. The whole him ignoring me thing, that's completely out the window now. I'm glad, really. He's a pretty cool guy. We have quite a bit in common."

"I wish me and Edward would work out like that. I mean, we are talking and all. But it seems like he's hiding something from me."

I just shrugged. I knew what it was but I couldn't let her know. It wasn't my secret to tell. But apparently, I didn't do the best job in hiding it. "You know don't you? You know what they're hiding."

"I..I do."

"What is it? We said we'd try to figure it out together."

"I'm sorry Bella. I only learned about it today because something happened. I had to be told. There was no way around it. You'll be told eventually. That much I do know. But I can't be the one to tell you. It's not my secret to tell. Edward is the one that has to tell you. I can't let their secret out. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Alexa..."

"I want to tell you. I wish I could. But know you will find out. There is no doubt."

Again with the silence.

I wasn't sure what to say. I don't think she knew either. But then we started talking. She asked me about my family and all of that. Since it was dark and quite cold, and with the fact that we still wanted to talk, she invited me inside her house. We just talked. She asked what happened to make me be emancipated. I told her the simple explanation that I told Emmett, that my parents were abusive. That was all I could say and she understood that. She mentioned why she was living with her dad, what was going on with Edward, things like that. It was great getting to know her better. I knew before there was this protective feeling, but now it was cemented in my mind. The rest of the night, or at least before I had to go to sleep for school, was spent hanging with Bella. The day was odd. Some strange revelations. But all in all, the day was better than expected. At least there was nothing to hide between Emmett and myself. No secrets now.


	9. Time to Present

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**We don't need to over think this**_

_**Nothing's gonna to bring us down**_

_**Show them what we're all about**_

_**~More by Selena Gomez~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Almost felt like a dream. But waking up, I knew it wasn't. Just so very surreal. All the time I spent getting ready for school, my mind went to the what had happened. Thing s were surely going to change between me and Emmett, between me and his family. But I didn't think it would be a bad thing. The most I felt was excited. There was just so much to happen, so much to look forward too. Then on top of the whole Cullen situation, I had my first day of work too. Nervous but exciting.

Emmett's Jeep was what I ended up parking next too. Just as soon as I was out of my truck, Alice was right next me, shocking me in the process. "Warn a girl next time, Alice."

"Sorry about that. So...Alexa, excited about the new job?"

"How do you...oh, yeah," I said remembering her ability before I finished. "I am excited though, and ready. I need the job, well more so that I need the money."

"You will do well. I know it."

"Thanks."

No caring about any looks we were getting, we headed into the school.

Emmett joined us as soon as we got inside. Alice was on my left, Emmett joined in on my right. The most shocking thing was that he was closer to me than I expected. Felt good that he was able to hold back like that. "Did you bring the stuff you have for English?"

"Duh." he said with a smile.

But that was all we said for a little bit. A little bit of tension. At that point, I wasn't sure what was the right way to act around him. I cared and wanted to talk and be near him but how close could I be? How could I act around him without causing any more issues. Surely Alice could feel the tension. She actually walked away without saying anything, wanting us to deal with this on our own.

For a few minutes, we were silent. It was in that silence that we both noticed the looks that we were getting. People were surprised. "People just can't seem to mind their own business.

"Huh?"

"Em...people keep staring at us."

"Em...I kind of like it."

"You and that smirk. But back to the business at hand. They just can't seem to find something else to occupy their attention. All surprised that the only two 'available' Cullen boys are 'interested' in the two new girls."

"Doesn't really phase me. Us Cullens, have our own little world. We try to keep away from people as much as we can. Can't let our little secret out."

"Yeah, that would be pretty bad. So...is there any way that I'm allowed to ask questions yet? It's not like you have anything to hide anymore. Beside, you know so much about me, yet I don't know that much about you."

"Soon enough but not yet. I still have plenty of my own questions to go."

"Grrr!"

"Kind of hot. Growl at me again."

All I could do was stick my tongue out at him, making him laugh. It was all good though. We talked as much as we could before we had to go to our separate classes.

All the rest of the day was 'normal', so to speak. Classes went by just fine. No issues there but kids would still look at me. Even when I wasn't around Emmett or any of the Cullen's I would get a lot of looks. I'm pretty sure that the whole new girl phase part of it had passed. A lot of it seemed to be because I was getting close to Emmett. It didn't bug me yet. But I wouldn't doubt that it would at some point. It was bound to get old eventually.

.

.

When school had ended, I walked with Emmett. It wasn't a quiet moment though. We were talking, and even though he was asking more questions I got to ask him a few. I could see the curiousness in his eyes as I answered his questions. It was nice to feel important to someone. There was still so much that he wanted to know about me. And there was so much about him that I still didn't know. I couldn't wait to ask the questions that had been piling up in my head. Not wanting to, I said goodbye quickly. I wanted to stay and talk but I had to get to work.

Just as soon as I got to the Cafe, I was met by Tina. She smiled and handed me a pile of material. Happened to be a shirt and apron. She pointed me in the direction of the bathroom so I could change. I felt good once I changed. Like I was on the start of something new. Once I clocked in, Tina began showing me around the kitchen. Had to know where things were before anything else. She also explained the rules and what not. First things first. Time to start learning how to make some food.

Three hours into my first shift and I had only learn a couple of items. Had to be able to make them perfectly. The few items I had been shown, I was doing pretty well with. At least I'd know them so far if customers had any questions. Tina, and Carl, the head chef, were very nice. Both did what they could to help me out. The rest of the employees were pretty cool too.

By the time those three hours were up, I was told to take my break. Grabbing a cup of coke and a turkey sandwich, I took a seat at the 'bar' area. Tina came over to say something but stopped herself. Turning around, the reason for her surprise was evident. Just about two feet from me stood Emmett. A smile appeared as he sat down beside me. "Perfect timing there mister."

"Had a little help." He said with his own smile.

No need to think what that meant. "So, my friend, what doth bring you to this fine establishment?"

"Come to see my friend on her first day of work."

"So..." Tina said, "Is there anything I can get you while you're here?"

"No thanks Tina."

Tina turned her head slightly, for some reason, unsure of the situation. "Tina, this is Emmett Cullen, a friend of mine from school. Emmett, this is Tina, my boss and the owner of this place."

"You're father works at the hospital, correct?"

"That he does. Carlisle Cullen."

"No wonder the name sounded familiar."

Tina then left so she could help some customers. Quite funny to see he had that effect on people outside of the school.

We wanted to talk. Or well, at least I knew that I really wanted to talk to him, but I knew I couldn't. We would end up talking and not want to stop. Not a good idea when I was only on my break. "So…my dear little Emmett, how may I be of service to you this fine night?"

"You surely are something else," he said chuckling.

"I'm special."

He just laughed more. We did speak for a few more minutes before I had to get to work.

Standing, there was a small awkward silence. He was just beautifully charming. His smile made me feel like I could melt. His whole attitude, the look in his eyes, they told me he was trying. He liked me to some extent and that told him, no...made him keep his resolve not to kill me. My smile got bigger as he hugged me. "You're sure your okay with being this close to me?"

"It's hard, don't get me wrong. But me actually hurting you would be much worse. I'd feel really bad, and I mean _**really**_ bad. The thought of losing you, of me causing you pain stops me. Knowing how strong your scent can be, I'm more prepared. If I know what it's like, it'll be that much easier to resist the temptation."

"If it gets to be too much, and I mean ever, let me know."

"No problem there."

Before I had to leave, there was one last thing. "Emmett, you are like no one that I have ever met before. You are seriously one of a kind. The minute I decided to come to Forks was the moment my life changed, nor will it ever be the same. You changed where my life might have headed. And never think of that as a bad thing because I don't."

"Alexa..."

I just smiled, gave him one last hug and headed into the kitchen. Definitely left him stunned.

The rest of my work night was spent making more food. I may not have been the best yet, but I was doing pretty well considering it was only my first day. All the while, while I was working, my mind never left Emmett. Who wouldn't?

.

.

Through the rest of the week, everything went relatively well. Work was going really well. Tina seemed pleased with how I was doing. Things between Emmett and myself were good. Occasionally I would see moments when my scent had got to him for a moment, but he always recovered. Nothing bad really went on. Stacey still didn't like how close me and him were getting, but we ignored her, just like we ignored the attention we were getting from everyone else.

Finally to came to Friday. Time for our presentation in English. Alice wouldn't let me see the dress until it was time to put it on. Throughout that day, I was a little nervous about the presentation but that was to be expected. When I talk to Emmett before school, he seemed to have no problem at all.

Just as the class before lunch and I was heading to meet with Alice, I bumped into Bella. she seemed happy. I gave her a quick hug and smiled back. "You going to sit with us at lunch?"

"Can't. Meeting up with Alice. She's helping me get ready for my presentation in English. She has the dress and everything."

"You'll have to take a picture and show it to me later."

"Tell everyone I said hi."

She nodded and I headed my own way as she went hers.

Luckily, so no one could walk in on us, Alice was able to get a teacher to let us use a class room. She could get anyone to do anything, I swear. Being in a classroom, served another purpose. Alice didn't want me looking at myself until she was done. Emmett didn't need Alice's help apparently. Didn't need hair and makeup, just the clothes. Sometimes being a girl can be a long process. But with Alice's quickness, everything went quickly.

We happened to talk a little as I work as her Canvas. But sometimes the talking got in the way of her doing her job. "You are going to look like I pulled you out of the 1920's in a time machine."

"With your doing, I'm going to look beautiful."

"You already are. Emmett will look almost like he once did."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know much about Emmett?"

"He hasn't let me ask him any questions so not exactly. Not about his background when he was human."

"I'll let him tell you everything else, but Emmett was actually born in 1915 and turned in 1935. This book was something he read. That time was something closer to what he lived."

"Whoa."

I didn't know what else to say. "We are older then we look. When we are turned, we are frozen like that, never changing."

She then went on to tell me when her family was born and then when they were turned. It was shocking to realize that they were so old. It didn't change my opinion of them or anything. It actually gave me a better idea of where they came from.

When she was finally done, and the dress was on, she gently blindfolded me while she put her _tools_ away. Just as soon as she did, she lead me to what I assumed was the bathroom. When she took the blindfold off, I was shocked. She was right. It was like I stepped out of the 1920's. My hair was in a kind of loose curly up-do with a small headband. My makeup made my skin seem like porcelain. Red lips, black eyeliner with gray shadow. And the dress...wow. The dress was beautiful. A gray/silver colour, a deep v-neck, just above the knee. The bottom was layered pointed scallop with long fringes coming off them. The top was beautifully detailed in an ornate pattern. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked.

I wanted to ask Alice to take a picture but I couldn't speak. She obviously knew so she got my phone and took a couple of pictures. When I finally gathered myself together, Alice took us and our things outside, where Emmett was waiting. He looked amazing. A khaki wool and linen jacket with matching pants, a brown vest, blue shirt and yellow and blue plaid tie. It fit him perfectly. Just as I was staring at him, he was staring at me. I couldn't help but look at the ground shyly. It was just a natural reaction.

Emmett kept looking me over as he stepped closer. Grasping my hand, he twirled me around, seeing all of me. "Alexa...wow. I knew Alice would do a good job but damn. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"You're looking might fine yourself, Em."

"I..."

And so the bell rang. "Better get to class. No one is going to be able to take their eyes off you Alexa."

"I was going to say the same thing to you. And Alice. Thanks. I appreciate the help."

"It was nothing. Now go to class before you are late."

Couldn't cross Alice. So with our bags in tow, off we went.

Just as I had expected, everyone was watching as we walked by. I know they had done so similarly in the past but this was different. Walking into the class was no different. Mrs. Skinner gave us an approving look. Stacey, again, hated it. I enjoyed that more than I should have but I didn't care. We sat down, and just waited until we were called to present.

.

It went amazing. Mrs. Skinner gave us some bonus credit for going with the 'costumes'. It was fun, something different. It got us more into the story, more into the characters.

After English, I was heading to Gym with Emmett. Alice joined us part-way. As soon as she got to me, I knew there was one thing I wanted to ask. "Don't worry about it Alexa. Keep it."

"Alice. It's too much."

"When you live as long as we do, you find ways of making money. We have enough. This dress won't dip into that at all."

"But..."

"No buts missy. It's yours. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Thank you."

She smiled, then almost skipped away. Emmett and myself just continued to gym.

.

Once school was over, we walked to my truck. It had become somewhat of a routine for us. Which was nice, it gave me something else to look forward to. "So...Em..." I said as we began walking out of the school, "I actually have tomorrow off of work."

"And you wanted to do something?"

"Well, I already was planning to do one thing. I was going to go hiking and take some pictures. What I was wondering was..."

"I'd love to go with you. I can't have you getting lost now."

"Hey!"

He just laughed, a big booming laugh. Along with that smile that just gets to me. "Pick you up at noon then?"

"Sure. Noon sounds good to me."

With reluctance, we said our goodbyes and went to our respective homes.

The rest of the night was something else, I was nervous. Even though it wasn't a 'date' per say, my mind was going anywhere and everywhere. Things had to go well. As much as I shouldn't because of what he was, I couldn't help but like him. Something in how he acted, in his eyes, his touch, it just grabbed me and pulled me in. So with him on my mind, getting to sleep was an issue. But eventually sleep did find me.


	10. Alone Time

**Normally before I put this up I would have put up another chapter to Secrets, but at the moment I'm a little stuck with getting the words right on that. So I thought I would work on this while trying to get that sorted out. I have the next one ready as well. That will be up shortly after this one. **

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**Getting to know you,**_  
_**Getting to know all about you.**_  
_**Getting to like you,**_  
_**Getting to hope you'll like me.**_  
_**Getting to know you,**_  
_**Putting it my way,**_  
_**But nicely,**_  
_**You are precisely,**_  
_**My cup of tea.**_

_**~Getting to Know You from The King And I~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Bright and sunny. It was refreshing. Even with the trouble I had falling asleep, I slept well once I did get there. 10:12 in the morning. Later than I wanted but still, I was refreshed and ready for the day ahead. It would give me a better chance of getting more information from Emmett. Didn't have a chance to do much except get showered, dressed, and have lunch.

I just so happened to be cleaning up my dishes when there was a knock on my door. Only one person it could be. I couldn't help but smile as I opened the door. "I'm guessing that Alice helped with your perfect timing?"

He nodded. "Having that little pixie sure does come in handy sometimes."

He didn't just chuckle. He laughed. Apparently he thought that was pretty funny. "Why thank, thank you very much. I'll be here all week."

Which only caused him to continue laughing.

At the point when he eventually stopped, I let him in. Quickly, I made sure all my dishes were clean. Once they were, time for my jacket, beanie, grabbing my bag and keys. With Emmett at my side, we headed outside and I locked my door. "So...my...my grizzly..."

"Grizzly?"

"I don't know. You kind of remind me of a bear sometimes. Easiest name to come to."

"Funny. Grizzly's are my favourite animal to hunt."

"That would be an interesting sight to see, I'm sure. A person attacking a bear. I can imagine it but it wouldn't come anywhere near to what it would really be like."

I couldn't help but try and picture that thought.

Before I had a chance to do anything, two arms picked me up. Definitely shocked me that's for sure. "Emmett!" I said gently hitting his, oh so nicely sculpted, chest.

"Well, I had an idea. I'm taking you somewhere where you will get some great pictures. We could talk freely without worry of others overhearing. That place just so happens to be somewhere where with you walking would take _forever_." he said with a smirk.

"Hey! I am not that slow! I don't have super speed like someone. Hint, hint."

"But you still like me."

"Who said that?" I spoke with a smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't try that with me little missy. Did you forget whose arms you are in right now?" he said, lightening his grip a little bit.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Again, he lightened his grip. I scrambled to grab a hold of him. "Okay, okay. I give."

"So you still like me?"

Damn that smirk. Made me want to do things. "Yes. How could I not?"

That seemed to satisfy him, because he took off running.

Bit of a shock. Everything was going by so quick. It was going to make me sick. So I did the only thing I could do. I closed my eyes. With my head against his chest, I heard no breathing, no heartbeat. Just the wind rushing by. Even with the coldness of his touch, there was something about being in his arms. And if I had the choice, I didn't ever want to be put down.

Time didn't have a definition at that point. I had no idea how long I was in his arms. Only when he stopped did I open my eyes again. The scenery around us was stunningly beautiful. Absolutely amazing. We were on top of a mountain. A big, open field laid on the top and slightly down on each side. Giant trees surrounded the field and surrounding areas. The view was like nothing I had ever seen. I most certainly never found it on my own.

Neither one of us moved for a few minutes. We just wanted to take in the sights. When Emmett finally placed me on my feet, it didn't stay that way for very long. Just as soon as my feet touched the ground, my legs gave out. But luckily for me, I had an extremely fast vampire to catch me before I fell. All I heard out of Emmett was that booming laughter of his. "So not funny, Em."

"Yes, yes it was."

"You suck."

That just made him laugh even more.

Taking the opportunity, I grabbed my camera from my bag. Each step I took, a new picture popped out to me. The trees, view of other mountains, the field itself, everything. When I turned around and Emmett was in my view, I didn't stop there. The image of him was perfect. His body was towards me. He was facing to his left. Light pierced the clouds behind him but not quite touching him. His facial features were stern, yet soft. A stance so commanding, so entrancing, I'd be a fool not to take a picture. Or two.

Then I did something that came so suddenly. I laid down on the ground and spread my arms out, almost as if I was making a 'snow angel' in the grass. I felt like a little kid. There was nothing I had to worry about in that moment. There was only Emmett, myself, and the scenery. In that moment I closed my eyes, and as I did, I felt my camera being lifted from me. Lacing my fingers in one another, I laid my combined hands on my waist and smiled. Everything in that moment made me feel perfectly content. Perfect was the only way I could describe it.

Emmett laid down next to me. Only then did I open my eyes. Turning to face him, I propped myself up on my arm. I just looked at him, taking him all in. "Liking the view?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I could say the same thing to you. So...Em, am I allowed to ask questions now? Please? Pretty please?" I said trying to give him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

He nodded...and I squealed. Then he decided to laugh at me again. "Am I entertaining? Do I amuse you?"

He just continued laughing. "So are you going to start or am I going as more?"

"No, no. It's my turn Mister."

Leaning over, he kissed me quickly. "Then go."

"First thing. Alice mentioned something, something about you."

"She did?"

"Indeed. She mentioned you were born in 1915 but turned in 1935. It was when she was helping me get ready for the presentation in English. It was the only thing she mentioned."

"What did you want to know?"

"Where did you live?"

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

"Is that where you were turned?"

"It was where I was found."

"What happened?"

"I was hunting. In my family, I was the one to bring home game. One day, I was hunting. I got distracted for a split second. It was enough time for a black bear to get me. I was mauled badly, almost died. But I was lucky. Rosalie and Wyatt were in the area hunting and found me. Neither one of them were confident enough to try and turn me without killing me in the process. They ended up going a hundred miles to take me to Carlisle."

"Damn. Can you be turned without being almost dead?"

He was a little unsure of where I might have been heading with that question. "You can. That's just Carlisle's way of doing it. He doesn't want to pull you into this life if you have another chance."

I could understand that. But my mind knew that there would be an exception to that. "So what about your family? Do you remember anything about your human family?"

And so it went on like that. Every time I asked a question, he answered. And after each answer, I had another question ready. For hours it continued on like that. There were so many things that I wanted to know about him. I could ask him questions for days and never get bored. Everything about him, I was interested in.

.

.

There was only one reason why we stopped. It started getting dark. And the weather was getting a little colder too. If I was like Emmett, we could have stayed there forever. But I was human after all. Just like on the way there, Emmett carried me back home. The _ride_ back was relaxing. So much so that I almost fell asleep in his arms. He just had that effect on me.

Finally back at my house, I had to get out of Emmett's arms. As I was unlocking my door, my stomach decided to make itself known. "Guess it's time to feed the beast. You're more than welcome to stay. I plan on making me some Mac n Cheese."

"I'm going to have to remember you're human and need to eat. It's..."

"Not something you're use to? It's all good. You have to remember that, just as I have to remember that the darker your eyes are, the thirstier you are. Got to keep my distance then. Now mister...I need my food."

As I made my food, Emmett was sitting at the counter, talking to me as I went along.

Even as I ate, I was still asking questions. Every free moment I had, I had another question ready. Emmett didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed relieved. There was someone outside of his family that he could talk to. There was no having to hide secrets. No holding anything back. I cared about him so much already. Nothing he could tell me would make me turn and run away.

Dinner wasn't the end of it. TV time. There was a Manchester United game that recorded that I wanted to watch. That was when he let go too. Every play, every move was fun for us. Jumping at goals. Screaming at the ref for a dumb call. Yelling at the other team. We both just let loose and had fun with it. It was definitely something I wanted to do with him again. The game wasn't the only thing. We watched a few random TV shows. As much as I didn't want to and as much as I wanted to spend more time with him, I ended up falling asleep on the couch. I was just that comfortable around him. I just couldn't help it.

.

.

Two weeks passed and a few things happened. A girl's choice dance was announced. Most of the girls were excited. Most wanted to go. I didn't. It wasn't that I couldn't dance. I just didn't want to. Even though it was girl's choice a few guys had asked me to go. Politely, I turned them down. I wasn't going to go, not even with Emmett.

Emmett and myself had gotten closer. Much closer then I would have thought considering the short amount of time we knew each. Nothing had happened between us either. As much as I wanted it to. I had admitted to myself that I liked him, that I didn't want to just be friends. But I wasn't ready to tell him that yet. He let loose so much more and was himself around me. He didn't have to hide anything. The only thing that he had to do was make sure that he was careful with his strength around me. I could be easily hurt when hanging out with a vampire.

A few weeks before the dance, I was sitting with Bella, Angela, and the rest of the group at lunch. I didn't just sit with Emmett. I did need other friends too. Of course one of the topics talked about was the dance. Jessica still couldn't believe that me and Bella didn't want to go. She tried to convince us still, but it wasn't going to work. Angela and Jessica mentioned they were going dress shopping on that Sunday. Bella and I decided to go with them. They got second opinions and Bella wanted to check out a book store while there. Worked out for everyone really. It was a good thing that I had that Sunday off from the Cafe.

When I told Emmett what we were planning to do, he asked me if I wanted to go to the dance. He asked me a few times that day. I said no. He got the point. It wasn't that I didn't want to go with him, it was just that I didn't want to go. It was nice that he asked though. It meant he wanted to go with me. Made me feel all warm inside.


	11. Running into Trouble

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**So where I come from**_

_**We learn to make the best of things**_

_**Honey since we met**_

_**You know you've had the best of me**_

_**So u can lock me out, yeah baby throw away that key**_  
_**Because all I know is that this is where I want to be**_

_**~Don't Stop Now by The Maine~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Finally Sunday came. Time to get out of town for a little bit. Jessica and Angela were picking me and Bella up. My bag was ready and so was I. To keep myself occupied, I headed next door to Bella's. "Hello Alexa."

"Nice to see you again Chief Swan."

"Just call me Charlie."

"Well then Charlie...I've come to talk to Bella. Keep myself occupied before we go out."

"Could you keep an eye on Bella when you're out? She's a little accident prone."

"A bit of a trouble magnet, or something like that?"

"A little."

"No problem Sir. I like Bella. She's a good friend already."

"Thanks. She's in the living room."

"Thanks Charlie."

Letting me in, Charlie headed into the kitchen while I went to Bella.

She was just watching some random show on TV. Didn't really seem into it. But she didn't notice me so I jumped over the couch and landed right next to her. She jumped and let out a scream. I couldn't help but bust up laughing. "Alexa!"

"Love you too Bella."

"Ha ha. So...what are you doing here?"

"Just thought we could chat before heading out."

A few random things came to conversation.

There was one thing that I knew she wanted to talk about but I wasn't allowed to. At least not in the sense of telling her. "Alexa. He won't tell me. I know something is different about him. He crossed the parking lot in less than a second to save me from Tyler's van. He speaks like he's from a different time."

"Bella, I am sorry. I really I am. I want to tell you. I want to be able to talk to you about it but I promised. It's Edward's secret to tell."

"Is it the same secret for all of them?"

"It is. I just can't say. But I have a feeling that you'll know soon enough."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just feel it. We..."

"Bella, Alexa. Angela and Jessica are here." Charlie said from the doorway.

Grabbing my bag, I went to Charlie. "Nice seeing you."

"You should come around more often."

"I might have to do that. See you."

He nodded as I headed outside.

Jess and Angela were waiting. Bella came out just a moment after I did. The ride to Port Angeles was talkative. Mainly it was Jess and Angela talking about the dance. Jess couldn't stop talking about Mike either. She really liked him. She was so excited to be going with him. It was cute...at first. But the more she talked about him, the more annoying it got. Angela was going with Ben. Now she was genuinely sweet. I even got her to blush when talking about him.

Alas, the first dress store. Not much in there, though Angela and Jess tried on a couple of dresses. Nothing felt right. The second dress store was worse, for me and Bella at least. There were plenty of choices. Surely they were going to find their dresses here. Other than a few comments here and there, Bella and I didn't really say much. Didn't really have the attention span for it. But thankfully it didn't take as long as I thought it would. Once done, Jess and Angela went off for a walk to the bay. Bella and myself headed to a bookstore that she wanted to check out.

We walked. We talked. There was a bit of tension between us. Nothing on a personal level, per say. It was just that I wasn't telling her what I knew about the Cullens. She was annoyed but she'd get over it eventually. By the time we got to the address, we realized it wasn't exactly the type of bookstore she was looking for. Kind of gypsy-like. So because of that, we decided to walk around the city since it was a little too early to go to the restaurant.

Random silence, random talking. We wanted to talk. We wanted to be more relaxed, but we couldn't. Not fully at least, not until she knew. It was the randomness of the situation that we were just going anywhere. When we realized that fact, we were in an industrial area. Warehouses, some factory or something. It was in that moment that something felt off. We needed to get out of there. Just as we began walking back the way we came, I saw them. Four men. A group of men had noticed us and started heading in our direction. No way was this going to work out well.

We tried walking away. They still followed. Bella, though she probably wouldn't admit to it, was a little nervous. Her face said it all. "Hey there!" one of them said.

We said nothing. Nothing we said would do any good, only make it worse. "Hey, wait!"

We continued ignoring them. Quietly but sternly, I spoke to Bella. "We need to get away quickly. These guys are definitely not good news."

She nodded in agreement.

Every movement we made, they followed. We sped up, so did they. They were never too far behind. Crap, crap, and more crap. So I did the only thing we could. I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran. She was clumsy, but there was no other way. Even with us running, there was no luck in getting away. Turn after turn, we were followed and they were catching up. No matter where we turned or how fast we seemed to go, they were there. It was only then that I realized they were trying to herd us.

No way out. Not by running. We hit a virtual dead-end. There would have been a way out but all exits were covered by one of the guys. We were back to back, not letting them get between us. I crouched, getting ready to strike if I had to. Hell, I probably wouldn't have been able to do much but I had to go out swinging. I did promise Charlie that I would watch out for Bella. My eyes remained focused on one man, the man who appeared to be the leader. He wore an open red flannel shirt over a dirty white t-shirt, ruffed-up jeans, and sandals. "There you two are," he said, "We took a little detour just to find you."

"Stay away from us."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that Sugar."

He was inching closer and closer. All of them were. Instinctively, a growl escaped my throat as I stared him down.

No one did anything. They didn't have a chance. A pair of headlight came around one of the corners, moving and stopping so quickly it almost hit one of the guys. It was almost going to hit us but fishtailed instead. Stopping right by us, both passenger side doors opened. "Get in." two angry voices sounded.

No need to think of who they were.

I hopped in the back, Bella in the front. Putting on my seatbelt, I noticed it was Emmett in the back with me. He was furious. Edward wasn't any happier. In fact, he seemed worse than Emmett, a lot worse. I paid no attention to Edward and Bells as Edward drove off. My focus was on Emmett and figuring out something. "Emmett."

He was quiet. He was angry, more angry than I could have ever imagined. He was breathing heavily, though there was no reason for him to. "Emmett, please. Calm down. Are you okay? Say something at least. Talk to me."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm not okay."

"Alas, he speaks."

"Alexa."

"I'm trying to lighten the mood. There's a little too much tension in the car."

"I can't handle joking right now."

"What's wrong Em?" I said, gently placing my hand on his.

"Them."

"Them?"

"The men who just tried to attack you. I may not be able to read minds but Edward does. The things there were thinking. The things they were planning. If we weren't here..."

"But you were, you are. Bella and I are okay. Not a scratch on us. I may not have been able to do much, but I would have fought. I don't give up without a fight. I have things to fight for now. Like Bella. Like you."

"There were going to rape you. Then leave you both for dead."

"But they didn't."

The look on his face did not change. "Emmett. Look at me."

And so he did. He still looked angry. I cared about him a lot. I liked him. I wanted him to be the normal Emmett that had grown on me. I wanted him to be okay. Without thinking, I placed my hand gently on his face. Immediately he stiffened up and then I pulled away. "Sorry, Em."

It was only then that he softened up a little bit. "Don't worry about it."

And he did calm down, just enough that by the time we got to the restaurant, he was a lot better, almost normal.

Just as we parked the car in front of the restaurant, Jess and Angela were coming out. "Go stop them. We don't need to go after those guys right now."

First time that night I heard Edward Speak. I nodded. Bella and myself got out of the car quickly and stopped them just in time. "Where have you two been?" Jess asked.

"We..um...kind of got lost. Then we ran into Emmett and Edward."

"Could we join you?" the boys asked.

"Sure." Jess stuttered.

I kind of zoned out at that point. I was purely focused on the face of Emmett and how mad he was earlier. By the time I came back to the real world, Jess and Angela had left. Bella and Edward had started towards the restaurant. "Let's get you something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry."

Just as I spoke, my stomach had to disagree with me, which caused both of us to laugh.

Heading inside, we were greeted by well, a greeter. She smiled and asked how many. A waitress then came over to us. Her name tag said Andrea. Instantly she was looking Emmett up and down, trying to be discreet but not doing a very good job. I did not like her. I did not like her one bit. She didn't notice, but Emmett did. He just laughed at me.

After finally being seated in a fairly secluded table, _Andrea_ handed us our menus, while continuing to eye-fuck Emmett. This lady was seriously going to piss me off. "So what drinks can I get for you?"

Emmett looked to me. "A coke please."

"Make that two."

She nodded and gave me a fake smile before walking off to get our drinks.

That gave me time to just look at Em. His face was so different from just minutes before. He was smiling. The dimples on his cheeks showing off his perfect cheekbones. I only looked down when he noticed that I was looking. I bet he wished he could read my mind right then. We didn't speak until the server came back with our drinks. She placed, nicely, in front of Emmett, and one, a little messily, in front of me. "So what can I get for you two tonight?"

"The Chicken Fettuccini, please. With the Corn Chowder please."

"And for you sir?"

"Just an order of the Mozzarella sticks."

She grabbed my menu quickly. But when she grabbed his, she bent over and got his slowly, more deliberate. With her walking away, I glared at her. Emmett wasn't looking at her. He was looking at me.

He was smirking, surely laughing at me in his own mind. I just raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to speak. With a bit of a laugh, he said, "So...a little jealous are we?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

"She was staring right at you. Did you see the way she purposely bent over when she grabbed your menu? She totally was eye-raping you."

"You were jealous." he said with 'that' look.

I shrugged. "Okay, maybe a little. But I have every reason to be."

"You like me don't you?"

There was that playful tone in his voice again. "Of course I do, Em. You should know that by now. I'm not exactly running away screaming now am I?"

A slightly tense few minutes then followed. We wanted to talk, just about something that would be so well taken if the human population in that restaurant heard.

When Andrea finally came back with the food, my stomach was growling. I was hungrier than I thought. Once again, Andrea was flirty with him. And right in front of me. I know me and Emmett weren't dating but that wasn't the point. This was time for just me and him. I didn't want her interrupting. "So," she directed towards Emmett, "If there is _anything_ I can get you, please don't hesitate to get a hold of me."

Ok. That was enough. I did not got up but I stared at her. She notice when she looked at me. My expression surely showed that I was pissed. Just my look apparently scared her. "Listen Andrea...I suggest you stop trying to flirt with him while I am here or at all for that matter."

"I..."

"Do not fight me." I said standing up. "Do not even attempt to talk back. You try anything else, you say anything else to him with any, and I mean any, hint of flirtation, and you will regret it. So either calm your slutty behavior or get us a new waitress."

Certainly got her to shut up. I was going to punch her if she tried, but I didn't have to go that far.

Andrea walked away with nothing else to say. When I sat back down, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes. When I opened them, Emmett was staring at me. "What?"

"That. Wow."

"I know, I know."

"That was hot. You can be intimidating when you're angry. I like it."

I couldn't help but blush.

Things got back to normal quite quickly. We chatted about school, about some of the issues between Edward and Bella, sports, just some random things. It wasn't much but it kept us talking, kept things from getting awkward.

Once I was finished eating, Andrea had come back with the bill. I went to grab it since I was the only one that ate. But being a vampire, he got it first. He wouldn't let me pay. He wasn't going to let me argue either. Shortly after we were finished, so were Bella and Edward. Taking the back seat once more, I climbed in with Emmett. It was only once I got in the car, that this tiredness hit me. I had no idea what was being talked about, or what was going on. All I knew that I fell asleep with my head on Emmett's shoulder.


	12. The Next Step

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth**_

_**And I've never opened up**_

_**I've never truly loved**_  
_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_

_**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**_

_**I'll never let a love get so close**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_**~Arms by Christina Perri~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

There was a sudden stop. That was what woke me. the car had stopped. We had pulled up in front of mine and Bella's houses. My head still laid on Emmett's shoulder. Realizing the position I was in, I went to sit up. Only then did I realize the heaviness in my body. I was tired still. Grabbing my bag, I went to get out of the car. But before I knew it, Emmett was right by my door. He grabbed my keys from my hand and quickly picked me up. He appeared very careful as to not hurt me. "Em...you don't...you don't have...have to do this."

"You are too tired. You wouldn't make it to your room."

"But I..."

He just gave me that look again. I went quiet. I just smiled to myself as he carried me into my house. He was right though. I fell asleep in his arms before he even reached the stairs.

.

.

That night was the best sleep that I had in such a long time. Even when living on my own I had slept that well. I didn't want to wake up but I knew I had too. There was school I had to go to. Though I hadn't opened my eyes, thoughts of the night went through my mind. A good night. When I did open my eyes, there was a surprise for me. Emmett was sitting at my desk, watching me. Noticing him, I smiled as he smiled back.

There was a little bit of silence. So many things that I wanted to ask him. So, I began with the one I was most curious about. "Did you stay the entire night? Or did you leave and come back?"

"Went home to change. Can't go to school in the same clothes I wore yesterday. You can't either for that matter."

Only then did I notice I was still wearing the same clothes. "I guess so. Don't want anyone, mainly Jessica to say something and it get all over. Don't need any more reason for people to talk."

Without another word, I grabbed some clothes. I wasn't going to walk around in just a towel so I could get dressed in my room. No matter how much I liked Emmett, I was still nervous about that kind of situation.

Finally ready. 30 minutes and I was dressed and ready. Back in my room, Emmett was still sitting at that desk. I grabbed my school bag and headed to the kitchen. He followed me, not saying anything but looking at the house. Considering the time, I made one of those breakfast Hot Pockets. "So about school today."

He just smiled, grabbed my keys and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the house and locked the door for me.

Outside was his Jeep. Seeing the look on my face, he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I didn't have a chance to move. Emmett had decided to pick me up and put me in the Jeep. "Going to school together I see."

He was already in the drivers seat at that point. This whole situation made me think. We were going to school together. "So Em...What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you thought about it. We're going to school together. Jessica surely is going to tell people about last night. People are going to talk."

"It doesn't matter. They don't matter. It's us. Just us."

"But...what is us exactly? Surely I'm going to have to explain the time that I will be spending with you. What would I say?"

He said nothing.

But he did do something. He pulled the jeep to the side of the road and stopped. He just looked at me, not caring if about cars passing by, not caring if we got looks. Turning to me, he smiled. But soon seriousness over took that. "Don't move."

I nodded, waiting.

Slowly he moved closer, closing the already small gap between us. Getting close, he stopped. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. My own breath was staggered. The anticipation was killing me. Just as he opened his eyes, he gently place his hands on my cheeks. That touch, the coldness, the shock, was pleasurable. It reached to my core. Leaning in, I could feel his breath tickle my face. I couldn't look away from him, almost like he was putting me into a trance and I couldn't help but fall in. At last, his lips touched mine. Those icy cold lips felt amazing against my own.

The kiss was perfect. I wanted to fall into it, to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. But I couldn't. I knew it would cause more trouble than it would be worth. He pulled away from the kiss, but his body stayed where it was. "If anyone asks, then tell them I'm your boyfriend."

"Is that what you are?"

"If you want me to be."

"Well...then I'm your girl."

Once again he smiled. Such a charming smile. I couldn't look away. "Emmett...can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me again."

With a look of telling me not to move, he leaned in, and I let him. His lips were once again on mine. Without pushing it too far, our lips moved simultaneously, melding together. A sudden feeling came over me. I felt complete in that moment, like we were made for each other. Pulling away, I couldn't help but smile. Good start to the day, that's for sure.

Getting to school was what I expected. As soon as people started realizing that Emmett and I came together, they were starting to look. Without a doubt they were talking already. Pulling into a parking spot, it happened to be next to Edward's Volvo. I hopped out of the jeep to see Edward and Bella just getting out of his car. As soon as I saw her, I knew. After what happened, Edward told her. She knew the _big, bad_ secret about their family. At least I didn't have to hide it from her. I had someone I could talk to it about.

Emmett came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. There was some realization in that moment. Things were going to change now. There was no going back at this point. As the four of us walked into the school, all eyes were on us. That was enough proof to the point. Yes things were going to change but it was going to go well, for the most part. I could feel it.

When we told one person we were dating, the whole school knew shortly thereafter. People talked and stared during my classes up until lunch. It was no big deal though. Some people were actually brave enough to come and talk to me about it. Those who did were not mean or vicious in how they did it. They were just curious.

But it was in English that things got to a different point. Walking from lunch, Emmett had his arm around my shoulder while my arm was around his waist. I was getting used to the stares. I got them enough from before. Then wasn't any different. When we got to English, _she_ saw us. Her face was priceless when he kissed my forehead. Em and myself sat on our usual seats. Class went by as usual, including the glares.

Only when English ended did it get weirder. Walking out of the room, we started towards Gym. But as soon as we got outside of the room, she stopped me. "Alexa."

"Stacey."

"What did I tell you about staying away from him?"

"Well you should have realized by now that I don't give a damn what you think."

"You should."

"You're out of your mind. I have no reason to care about what you think."

"You little..."

"Bitch? I know."

I turned away and tried to head back to Emmett.

I got maybe one step before she grabbed my arm. Pulling away, my arm slipped from her grip. "Alexa, I always get what I want. It may take time but I get it. I can't just imagine the things I want to do with him."

That was just crossing the line. Emmett was my boyfriend and there was no way in hell that I was going to take that shit from her. My body began to shake. "He will be mine."

To say I was mad would be an understatement. Emmett could tell. In fact all the Cullens could. They happened to be standing behind Emmett. "Listen Stacey. He doesn't like you. He will never like you. With this display of yours, he most certainly never be interested. Get over yourself. Nothing will ever happen between the two of you. Ever."

"You will regret saying that. He will be mine. I have my ways. I'll give him something he could never get with you."

There was no thought in my mind when my body let out this gut-wrenching growl. Everyone in the near vicinity was shocked. "Touch him, try anything with him, and you will regret it. Touch me, try to hurt me in anyway, you will sorely regret that too."

Whack.

The bitch. She fucking slapped me. Nothing else mattered then. No one had a chance to stop me before I punched her in the face, making her nose bleed in the process. And so she tried to kick me. I was able to crouch down and take the opportunity to knock her leg from under her. At that moment, the edges of my vision were blacking out. I jumped from the crouch and land on top of her. I was able to get in one punch before someone grabbed me and pulled me off. My eyes were focused on Stacey, and my vision continued to go black. I knew it was Alice who pulled me off. I knew her touch. "Alice...get me out of here now."

I knew she didn't need to be told twice.

That bitch's face was all I saw until Alice stopped. The breeze I felt told me we were outside. Alice put me down on a nearby bench. When my vision came back to me, I looked to my left. Emmett had sat down next to me. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said with a smile.

"Anger issues huh? Again?"

"Protecting what is mine."

"Nice. You know, you're beautiful when you're angry. You know, if I hadn't mentioned that before." he said with a laugh.

My cheeks flushed at his comment. He just laughed and kissed me.

Looking around, all of his family was there. Bella was there too. First time I had noticed her there. "That was a shock."

"Yeah. I knew I could protect myself, but only in a pinch. She just went too far."

"Remind me never to mess with you."

"Yeah, I don't think Eddie over there would like it too much if I left you in more than one piece."

"Eddie?" Edward asked.

"The nickname I gave you once. I do plan on using it, so get used to it mister." I said smiling, "Now, I suppose it would be a good idea if we got back to school. Don't want to miss anything now."

Only a quick moment and we said our goodbyes. When the others left, I gave Emmett a hug. Looking up to him, I was pulled into his eyes. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him softly. I went to pull away, to keep it short, but he wouldn't let me. He actually deepened the kiss. This time, there was no control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He stiffened up for a moment before kissing me back for a brief moment.

Not one word was said. We just walked to gym class, hand in hand, and an occasional look at one another. There were so many things I saw in his eyes. I saw the lust he had for my blood, the restraint he had to not hurt me, the caring he had for me as a person, as a girlfriend. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

All of my thought throughout the rest of the day were on Emmett. Everything about him pulled me in. Everything about him attracted me. He was my addiction, the one thing I never wanted to give up. Ever.

.

.

Things were going great. My job was paying decently well. Emmett was the most amazing boyfriend. Never once did he do anything I didn't like. He cared about me more than I ever felt from anyone. Finally I was able to talk to Bella about everything. She understood why I couldn't tell her myself. I was able to tell her about the reason why I had to be told.

About a week after the incident, Alice even asked me to go shopping with her in Port Angeles. I gave her a look. Obviously she knew what I was going to mention. "I'll be with you the entire time. There won't be a chance for anything to happen like before."

"I..."

"Please?"

Damn those Cullens. Could make me agree to nearly anything. "I guess I have no choice now." I said smiling.

"You'll enjoy it. I know you will."

"We'll see."

"So I'll pick you up on Saturday at 8 am. So be ready then."

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a salute.

She just shook her head and laughed.


	13. Let the Good Times Roll

**I know in the past I said I would try and keep my two stories coming out equally. But I've got this one stuck in my head right now. There are some things that I really want to get going on this. I'm not stopping Secrets. Not by a long shot. I'm just currently trying to work the next one on that out correctly. It doesn't seem to be coming out right at the moment.**

**.**

**Now. Two thing before the story starts. One: the song, if you don't already know it, like the sample I put at the top here, is Naked by Avril Lavigne.**

**Two: I had a review from a guest and I would like to respond to that. Thank you for being honest. I do appreciate it and take that into consideration. The idea I had when starting this story was going along with the books but throwing in my own events along the way. I am trying to get it to be a bit more original than just following the books completely. I know it may not seem like it now but it will change a bit more later on. I'm just working on a way to do that. In response to the Alexa/Bella relationship comment, things won't always be perfect. I never wanted it to. I don't want to say too much and give anything away on that aspect though. Again, whoever you are, thank you for your honesty.**

**.**

**So with that said, I always do try to take what readers have to think into consideration. I want to make the story better. It may never be perfect but I do try. So as I have always said, constructive criticism is always welcome. I like to know where I need work.**

**One little added side note, (I know one more than I had mentioned) this and the next one aren't quite as long as usual. This one is a bit longer than the next one though. It's just because I wanted things to end in a certain way in the chapters.**

**Now that's the end of my note this time. Onto the story we go!**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**I'm trying to remember**_  
_**Why I was afraid**_  
_**To be myself and let the**_  
_**Covers fall away**_  
_**I guess I never had someone like you**_  
_**To help me, to help me fit**_  
_**In my skin**_

_**~Naked by Avril Lavigne~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Waking up that morning was no easy task for me. I happened to have a really good dream about Emmett and myself. Didn't want to wake up but I knew if I didn't, I would have to face the wrath of Alice. Not exactly something that I wanted to see. So I got ready and had my breakfast. I didn't have to wait when I was done. Alice had gotten there right at 8. Never to be late that one.

With my little bag and wallet together, I just grabbed them and headed out the door. Alice was smiling. Surely it couldn't be a bad day. I knew if things got to be too much then she would calm it down. She may be a shopping fanatic but she wouldn't push me past what I could handle.

The drive was quick. Quicker then I could have imagined. But then again there was a vampire in the drivers seat. The first shop was this little locally owned place. As soon as we entered the store, Alice got into that mode. I was looking at a couple things when Alice, who had a bunch of things on hand, pulled me into the dressing room area. Everything she handed me to try on I actually liked. She got into my head somehow. Tops, jeans, a skirt here or there, and even a couple of dresses.

After two hours in that one store, we were almost ready to head to the register. There was no way I was going to get all of it. Not like I could afford it. But there were a couple of thing that stood out. Just as I was picking them out of the pile of clothes, Alice grabbed my hand. "Alexa."

"What? It's not like I could afford them all, even though I like them."

"You're not paying for them. I am."

"Alice...not again. You already gave me that dress. You don't need to do this."

"No, I don't have to. But I want to. You are a part of our family now Alexa."

"But this is too much. I couldn't."

"No arguing. You belong with Emmett. You don't know him like we do. We have seen the change in him since you came to us. Emmett, he doesn't feel so lonely now."

"But he had you all, his family."

"Yes but he wanted someone for himself, someone to be with. He was starting to think he would never find someone. Though he would never admit it to us. So I want to do this. You are like a sister to me already. I want you to feel like you belong."

I couldn't stop it. I actually cried.

Alice hugged me. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. So we stayed like that for moment, until I could speak again. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. But why the tears?"

"I...it seems like its been a long time since I had family, since I've had people that...It's just..."

"To finally feel it again is a lot to take it. I get it."

"Thank you Alice. I mean it."

She smiled, picked up a lot of the clothes and said, "Now, pick up the rest of them. We are getting you these clothes and you are not going to argue."

"Yeah, how can I argue with the pixie fortune teller?" I said with a slight laugh.

I did as I was told. I picked up the clothes that were left and we headed to the register. To say the cashier was surprised at the sheer mass of clothes would have been an understatement.

All throughout the rest of the day, Alice would not let me pay for anything. Not even when I needed something to eat. Even though I knew they had enough that it wouldn't matter what she bought me, it was more than I could have imagined. Then there was something I saw.

A last minute decision, that hopefully she wouldn't know about. I grabbed it and bought it quickly. Before she even had a chance to do anything I handed her the box. "Alexa."

"You wouldn't let me pay for anything. Consider this a thank you. It's not much but I hope you like it. You can always add more to it."

She opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet with just two charms, a heart and a dress.

A look of shock came across her face. For once she was actually surprised. She hugged me. There was an unspoken moment of thanks. "Alexa."

"You're welcome Alice."

"You really didn't need to. But thank you."

"Just like you didn't need to buy everything for me today. I didn't have to. I wanted to give you something, though it wasn't as much."

"It means just the same to me. And to have someone actually surprise me is a shock too. I haven't had anyone surprise me in a very long time."

I gave her one more hug before we finished putting the last of our things in the car and heading home.

A week had passed. Nothing crazy. Just school and work. Just that one week got me crazy. There didn't seem to be much of a break to relax. But Saturday arrived and I was excited. Emmett and I were getting to spend time together, alone. We were planning on a movie marathon. Emmett, for whatever reason, was a little late. So keeping myself occupied, I grabbed my acoustic. There was one song stuck in my head and it was all to do with Emmett.

_"__I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust  
Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?"_

I stopped in mid-song. Emmett had got there. I put the guitar down. "Alexa," he said immediately at my side. "Why's you stop?"

"I...I usually never play in front of people."

"Start again. I want to hear it."

"Em..."

"Please."

"Not the puppy dog eyes. I can never seem to say no to you when you do that."

His smile reached epic proportions.

After hugging me, he sat down right across from me. Sitting cross legged with his elbows on his knees and hands under his chin, his eyes would not leave me. "Come on now, I'm waiting here."

"What if I don't want to?"

"But you said you would. Don't make me beg again."

"Ahh...bite me." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

It got him to laugh for a moment before he got back to the idea and pointed at the guitar. Picking it up, I played the song in its entirety.

As soon as I finished, I put the guitar away on its stand. I had no chance of sitting down before He was at my side. Looking up into his eyes, there was something else there. His lips reached mine and there was nothing else that mattered. Everything disappeared. It was just me and him. His arms reached around me, pulling me as close as could physically be. Our kiss only broken when I needed to breathe. Lucky for Em, he didn't need to breathe.

One quick kiss on the lips before I moved slowly along his jaw. with the very first movement, Emmett stiffened slightly. But a slight groan told me I was on the right track. "Alexa..."

His voice told me more than just my name. His grip on me tightened. Had he been human, his heart would have been racing, like mine was. Each touch to his skin felt like bliss. This man was more than I ever expected I would find, more than I thought I deserved. Reaching his earlobe, I knew I had reached a touchy spot. I could feel in his body that he was holding back. No question that he was having a tough time doing it.

Restraint didn't last. Reaching the crook of his neck, that was it. Instantly, we were on the couch and I was pinned beneath him. His lips found my neck just as soon as we were on the couch. My heart beat even faster at his touch, like it might jump out of my chest. His touch...soft and cold but so incredible. It reached me in placed I never imagined. A small moan escaped my lips. "I can hear your heart going."

"You have that affect on me, Em. Always."

Ever so slightly he moved. Just enough so he could slip his hands just under my shirt. His touch made me shiver, bringing me closer to him. A trail of coldness was left where his hands moved. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip Alexa. I want to be the one to do that."

His lips were back on mine for just one moment. I tried to pull him back but I wasn't strong enough for that. His eyes never left mine until after he moved his hands and pulled my shirt off. A blush crept to my cheeks as his eyes roamed.

While he was distracted, I took my chance. Turning shocked him enough that we rolled off the couch with me landing on him. It was my turn. Lifting up his shirt, I could see something in his eyes. I went to kiss his stomach. With what he thought was gentle, he grabbed onto my shoulders. Inadvertently, a small gasp of pain escaped me.

And just like that, he moved. I was lying on the ground and he was standing a few feet from me. No doubt there sadness in his eyes. "Emmett."

"I hurt you."

"Emmett, please." I said standing up.

"If we went further, I would hurt you. I could possibly kill you. I can't, I won't. You went through enough with your parents. I will not hurt you too."

I wasn't going to change his mind. Not then. Feeling the defeat, I sat back on the couch and just looked at the floor. Emmett was by me instantly. "Em, it would be like when you were overpowered by my scent. Once it happened and you were stopped, you knew you could handle it. This could be like that. You hurt me then but you now know the limit of your strength and what I can handle."

"I can't Alexa. Not right now. I will not be the reason for hurting you, no matter how much I want you right now."

"It's bound to happen. Sure there might be bruise and soreness when it eventually happens but that will heal. I've been through way more pain from what happened in my past than what you would do. You have more control than you give yourself credit for."

"You..."

"You do want to though, right?"

I could feel the couch move as he laughed lightly. "Oh trust me. I do. I may be a vampire but I am a guy. You are gorgeous. I'd be an idiot to not want you like that."

With a smile, I turned to looked at him. "You affect me too. Especially when you smirk. Or those puppy dog eyes."

"I'll have to remember that." his smirk making an appearance.

"Damn you. Keep doing that and I'll try again."

Shaking his head, he got up.

For a moment, it seemed as if he was going to leave. But he didn't. All he did was grab my shirt and handed it back to me. Putting it back, we both knew the moment was gone. "By the way this conversation isn't over, we will talk about this again. Since that isn't happening again today, let's get this movie marathon underway. You brought some with you?"

He nodded. "So we take turns. And since we are in my house, I get to go first."

"But I'm your guest."

He was purposely trying to use those eyes of his. "No mister. My choice. I will not fall for those eyes again."

"But you know you love it."

Giving him a quick kiss, I laughed before getting up to choose the first movie.

Thought there was the one hiccup, the rest of the day went rather well. With the occasional break for me to eat and whatnot, we spent all day talking and watching movies. It was our time. And it was good.


	14. Stay Over

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_So tell me when you look in my eyes_**  
**_ Can you share all the pain and happy times_**  
**_ 'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_**  
**_ This is my very first love song_**  
**_ That didn't end in tears_**  
**_ I think you re-wrote my love song_**  
**_ For the rest of my years_**

**_~Love Song by Pink~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

A week or two had passed and everything went well. I spent most of my time with Emmett. He was as amazing as ever. I also talked to Bella a bit as well. I had someone else that understood my situation with Emmett, the whole human/vampire thing. Of course I talked to the other Cullens too. Even over that time, I still talked to Angela, Jess, Ben, Mike, and Eric as well. I may be with Emmett but I still need friends other than him or his family. And I couldn't forget there were the random people who would talk to me. They would try to be nice but somehow the conversations would end up leading to the Cullens. It wasn't that bad at first but after a while it really got annoying.

Then there was the Friday before the Girl's choice dance. Bella told me that she and Edward were going to hang out on the day of the dance, though she told no one else the full story. So before school started I was with Emmett by his jeep. Leaning against the Jeep, Emmett had me pinned. "So not going to the dance are you?"

"I don't dance. It's not that I'm bad, I just don't like it."

"I guess I'm going to have to deal with that. So do you work tonight?"

"No. I covered for April on Monday and Tuesday, so now I don't work tonight or tomorrow."

"How about we hang out tonight...and tomorrow?"

"Like staying overnight?"

"Yeah. My family wouldn't give damn. They all love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes, I'm sure."

"Then okay."

"So I'll pick you up at five?"

"I'll be ready."

With a kiss, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the school.

At this point I got over the looks, the stares, the comments. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was him. Throughout the entire day, there were talks of the dance, who was wearing what, who was going with who, and anything else dance related. None of it mattered to me. All that mattered, was Emmett. When I got home, all I could think about was Emmett and hanging out with him. I had gotten together everything I thought I would need. Changing into a pair of shorts and spaghetti strap top, I decided to take a nap.

During that nap, I had a dream of Emmett. A good dream. We were at his place and happened to be watching something on the tv, or playing a video game, or something. We were alone. No family anywhere in the area but I knew they were there somewhere in the house. A few words were said before he kissed me. But this time there was something different. It wasn't like how he had kissed me before. Something in him wasn't holding back as much. There was more passion. Instead of me doing it, he was the one actually pulling me closer. Most certainly a good dream.

When I woke up, all I could think of was the dream. My thoughts were centered on that and the fact that I would be spending more time with Emmett. So when I woke to see Emmett sitting in my chair again, I smiled. My instant reaction was to get up and go to hug him. But as soon as I wrapped my arms around his neck I realized exactly what I was wearing. I went to cover myself but he tightened his grips slightly.

Trying to get away again was to no avail. He kept his grip around my waist. I was sure a blush had crept across my cheeks. Looking down, I felt his hand brush my hair from my face. "You don't need to blush. You're beautiful. You should know that."

I smiled with the blush still painting my cheeks. "So," I stammered out, "What is the plan for tonight?"

"Though I like it just how you are now, you are going to need to get changed. We're then heading over to my house. From there…"

"Who knows, right?"

He nodded. It was only then that I made him leave. I may care about him more than anyone I've known. But I wasn't ready for him to see me naked yet. With him out of the room, I got dressed as quickly as I could.

Grabbing the bag I had ready, Emmett and I head to his house. We didn't talk. It wasn't an awkward situation. I was actually able to watch the scenery as we went along . The forest along the way a beautiful. Kind of enchanting and relaxing. All the while, I could feel him watching me. I would glance at him sometimes and find him looking my way.

Arriving at the house, it was the same as how I remember it. Still very beautiful. Emmett help me out of the Jeep and we headed inside. Almost instantly, we were greeted by Carlisle and Esme. I greeted them both with a hug. Seeing him there, something hit me. "Carlisle?"

"Yes Alexa?"

"I know I should have asked about this before, but I haven't really been around you when I thought about it."

"What is it?"

"How come I never received a bill from when I was in the hospital? Surely I should have gotten something by now."

He smiled while looking to Emmett, who happened to be smiling sheepishly. "I was going to mention that. I paid it for you."

"Emmett."

"Even at that point, though I was staying away from you, I wanted to help you. Paying the bill was the only way I could at the time."

"Thank you." I said with a brief kiss. "And Carlisle, it's nice to see your home again. But at least it's under better circumstances."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Only then did Esme and Carlisle leave me and Emmett be.

I decided I wanted to mess with Em a little bit. Had to have a little fun sometime. While still in the doorway, I said, "So...Em, my dear, I think I know what I want to do right now."

"And what's that?"

A smile came to my lips as I stepped closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I could tell her was a little confused, not sure what I was planning. A small kiss first. He kissed back. Testing my boundaries more, I began kissing on his neck, seeing if I could get a reaction from him. I did. His whole body stiffened up. I was getting somewhere. I continued kissing his neck, slowly moving towards his ear. This was affecting him more then I had anticipated. But at the same time, it was fun. It was good knowing that he was reacting because of me. "Alexa...I...you don't want to do that. I...I could hurt you. I won't do that again."

I had a smirk on my lips, though he couldn't see it. I had to play along. "How could you hurt me, Em?"

"You know exactly how."

Kissing him on the lips, I pulled him close to me. As much as a struggle it may have been for him right then, his marble lips moved with mine. "How can I get hurt when all I want to do is...watch a Man United game?"

He was a little shocked to say the least. Trying to get away, I had no luck. Within a split second, Emmett had a steel grip on me. "You want to play with me huh?"

"Maybe."

He had this thoughtful look on his face for a brief second before he started tickling. In between laughing I said, "No fair...you have...I...I can't get...away...too strong."

"That's your fault now isn't it?"

"That you're strong? That's not m..."

He just looked at me. I smiled. "So...can we watch the game? Please, pretty please with sugar on top."

I took his smile as a yes. It was only then that he loosened his grip and took me to where the tv was.

For the first half of the game, my attention was mainly on it. Emmett and I would sometime _argue_ about the ref, or some of the plays, but it was all in good fun. It was just time for us to kick back and relax. No one was watching us. No one seemed to be nearby. It was nice for it to just be me and him again.

During halftime, I went to get a drink. Emmett got up to get it before I had a chance to. A little thing like that got me thinking. Emmett was the best boyfriend I could imagine having. He was everything to me. There was that one time, that one almost slip-up, but it's a wonder to me that he hasn't done it again. His self-control was astonishing. Everything about him was amazing. Personality, attitude, smile, presence, everything. It was hard for me to admit it but I realized that, for the first time, I loved someone. I loved him. I loved him for who he was, no matter what he may be or what he may have done in the past. I hadn't loved anyone in a long time. He changed that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, not by Emmett but by Jasper. He was standing by the doorway. I smiled at him. He actually smiled back. "Would you like to join us Jasper?"

"No thank you. I'm just waiting for Alice."

"Shopping again?"

"Hunting actually. With you staying, I want to make sure my thirst is under control."

"I appreciate the thought. I'll do my best to keep my distance. I..."

"You know...you should tell him."

That was a sudden change of subject. Confused me for a moment there. What was this...oh. Oh! He knew what I felt. I had almost forgotten that for a moment. "I don't know what you're thinking but I know what you feel. You should tell him."

I was silent. What could I say to that? "Alexa, he loves you too you know. You really should tell him."

"I don't know how Jasper."

"It's just three words. You love him. I can feel that. Alice knows. Everyone can tell. You know he loves you too right?"

"I...I know he cares. I can see he does."

"When you've seen him for years like we have, you see the changes. We see it in every aspect of is life. He loves you, more than he has ever loved anyone. You should tell him you love him too."

"I just don't know how. I haven't loved anyone in what seems like forever. I'm...to be honest, I'm scared. I'm afraid of being rejected, or being hurt. I've been through too much of that in the past."

"He would never do that to you. And if you can't see that properly, then you really are blind. He loves you too. Like nothing else. I don't know how many time I have to say it for you to believe it. He won't stop talking about you sometimes. It can get rather annoying, especially with the strength of his emotions. You've changed so much about him."

"But how do you I tell him? I love him but I just don't know how to say it, to express it."

"You love me?"

That was definitely not Jasper.


	15. Playing A Game

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_'Cause baby's got something,  
Something you just can't ignore  
And yeah, it sure is likely, baby  
You'll keep coming back for more_**

**_~I Got Trouble by Christina Aguilera~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

He heard me. As soon as I heard his voice, I froze. Yes, I knew that I was going to tell him at some point, I just didn't think it would be so soon after realizing it. Emmett stood in the doorway, just in front of Jasper. He looked surprised and, in a way, optimistic. I was speechless. All I could do was nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He was right by my side in an instant. "I..."

I looked down. I just couldn't look at him. "Alexa." he said lifting my chin so I had to look at him.

"I...I just didn't want to say it and not have you say it back. I hadn't felt loved in a long time before I came here. I haven't loved anyone either, Em. I've...I've been hurt too much in the past. I don't want to put my heart out there and have it rip to shreds. It's hard. I..."

And just like that, his lips were on mine. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled as close to him as I could be. There was no holding back at that point, at least for me. I kissed back, giving him all that I could. I fell into him, and in that moment it was almost like we were one. His lips played with mine. Taunting them, but also welcoming them. My arms wrapped around him, finding their way around his neck so I could run my fingers through his hair. So much love and passion. It was leaving me breathless.

As much as I didn't want to pull away, I needed to breath. I moved my arms around his waist and placed my head against his chest. He spoke softly. "I love you too Alexa. You are my world. The moment I met you was the moment everything changed. I never thought I would find someone who affects me like you do, who gets me like you do. I can't live without you, knowing what life is like with you."

"I love you Emmett."

I said nothing else. I just sat there is his arms, feeling a bit of déjà vu. It was just like my dream. But truthfully, I knew it wasn't a dream; that this wasn't a dream. All I could do was hope that this would never come to an end, that I would always have Emmett in my life.

That evening was great. After the game had finished, Emmett was great and made me dinner. He wouldn't let me touch a single thing. As much as I knew he had never really made food in decades, he didn't want help. _He_ wanted to make it for me. When I took the first bite of the hamburger, I was honestly surprised that it tasted so good. Even though he doesn't 'eat', he damn well knows how to cook.

But it was what happened after dinner that surprised me more than anything. We sat down at the piano. I've never played but something in me always wanted too. Emmett knew how to play a little bit, though not much. He was even trying to teach me what he could. I did okay considering I had never touched a piano in my life.

But then the night came, I didn't have worry to about going home as soon as it turned dark. I had no one to go to but an empty house, so I was perfectly okay with staying over. So without too much hassle, Emmet and myself were decided to watch a movie, which happened to be Stand By Me. We sat there watching it, and watching each other. I never noticed if anyone was home or if they had even entered the room. That didn't bother to us. It was just me and him and that was all that mattered. Everything was perfect. It was nice just being there with him like that. We weren't worried about other people, or what they might see. But as the movie went along, the more tired I got. The more tired I got, the more I snuggled into Emmett. Before I knew it, there was nothing but darkness.

.

.

When I awoke, I dared not open my eyes. I wanted to just lay there and relax, moving and waking up on my own. But as I laid there, something came to me. The pillow I was resting my head on was no pillow. It was breathing. I opened my eyes to Emmett. I couldn't help but look away and blush for he was looking at me. He just smiled. I yawned, only then to see that it was light outside. Immediately I looked to where we were. We were on the sofa that was in his room. I was still at his house and it was morning.

First thing first, I sat up. The sound of laughter was coming from Emmett. "What are you laughing about mister? This is new to me. I'm not used to..."

"Sleeping over at a _boys_ house before? It's not like we did anything."

"I know but it's the premise of it. I still have to get used to the idea."

"You are something else."

"Damn well better believe it." I said with a laugh, "Now...where would some clothes be? I feel the need to take a shower."

"Alice got that settled for you. She has some clothes and toiletries in the bathroom when you are ready. Go do it now. I know you want to."

I stood up and started to head out. Emmett grabbed my hand gently before I got too far. "Can I get a morning kiss?"

"Nope. Morning breathe."

Another laugh as I headed to the bathroom.

Showering didn't take me too long. That was the easy part. The hard part? The clothes. They were not mine. Definitely Alice's doing. The top was a kind of empire waist, spaghetti strap. From the waist up, it was grey. And below was a light teal. A few buttons went down the middle of the chest. There were also some dark fitted jeans, and a pair of sandals.

Once the clothes were on, I went to go back to Emmett's room. Alice, on the other hand, had other ideas. She stopped me just outside the bathroom door. "Alexa."

"Why these clothes Alice?"

"You have a nice body. You need to show it off a little."

"Alice."

"Okay, I get it. Now, Emmet's down stairs now. I'll take you to him."

"You just want to see his reaction."

There was a little twinkle in her eyes that told me yes.

All of a sudden, my nerves were on fire. There was no right idea in my mind why I should be so nervous. But the fact of knowing that Emmett was going to see me in something that I have never worn before was making me nervous. I know he loved me as I am but I didn't know what he was going to think of this. At the same time, I knew that Alice wouldn't put me in something that wasn't absolutely perfect.

The instant my feet touched the last step, I saw him. His eyes were glued to me. I blushed, not knowing what else to do. "Damn."

I looked down. I wasn't sure he didn't like it. As if he knew what I was thinking, he was by my side in an instant. "No one should look so...deliciously tempting."

When I thought I couldn't blush anymore, I did. "So, Alexa, what did you want to do today?"

Before I had a chance to reply, my stomach answered for me. They just laughed, so did I.

Breakfast. I really needed some food and they all knew it. Emmett offered to make me breakfast but Esme had already beat him to it. She started just before Emmett asked me. I smelled it just as I walked into the kitchen. An omelet and some bacon. It was delicious. For vampires, the Cullens sure could cook. It was as I was eating that I started thinking. I had been dating Emmett for over a month and I was being treated like family. The love I felt from them was overwhelming. I never felt like that. I actually started tearing up just as I finished.

Tears began flowing more as Jasper, Alice, and Esme came into the room. I tried to smile but it didn't work very well. I couldn't say anything but they knew something was up. Jasper felt it, which I'm sure he told Esme and Alice. Esme immediately came over and hugged me. It didn't help with the tears. It made me cry even more. They kindly waited until I was ready to speak. "I've never felt so loved then I do here, like family. I know Alice already told me I am family but this feels...not so much different but more...more powerful, more real."

"Alexa," Esme spoke, "You are family now. There is no doubting it. Emmett loves you. We never thought he was going to find someone that affects him like you do. The moment Alice saw you, the moment you two met, was the instant that you became family. There is no changing that. We love you for making him so happy."

"Thank you, really. It's just so overwhelming. I'm not used to it. With what happened with my _parents_, I've never felt loved like this."

"You will get used to it. We are not going anywhere."

She game me another hug and this time, I was in the right mind to hug back.

Alice, Jasper, and Esme left me and Emmett be. Being that I finished eating, I went to clean my plate. Emmett wouldn't let me. He did it instead. Since that was done, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the piano. I wanted him to show me more. As he had mentioned, Emmett was better at playing but I knew that he was still pretty good. We sat there for a few good hours. He was teaching me quite a bit for that small amount of time. There were a few moments where I felt he was slightly frustrated. I was going slow, compared to that of a vampire. I was learning though. I was only human, but he understood. Considering the amount of time we had, the progress was really good.

.

Of course we stopped for me to eat lunch. But after I finished, there was something else that I wanted to do. Dragging Emmett into his room, I turned on the X-Box. He just continued looking at me strangely. "You'll see in a moment. Time to play now."

It took a moment but the game popped up on the screen. "Halo 2? That's what you want to play?"

"It's been a while since I played it but I want to see if I can kick your ass."

"Oh really now?"

That competitiveness he felt showed in his voice. "Let's see then. I'll do it."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure. Stakes?"

"I win, you go to prom with me."

"Okay. If I win, you take me to Enchanted Village. Haven't been there in ages. Deal?"

He nodded. Nothing else was said. With controllers in hand, we played.

Fifteen games. An odd number so one way or another one of us would win. "Damn it." he said throwing the controller down.

He lost. He lost nine out of those fifteen games. I could help but laugh. "I win mister."

"How are you so damn good?"

"Hun, I just am. Had to struggle at first but I came back kicking ass."

"Damn you."

"You know you love me."

"Not the point," he said pouting.

"We'll have to figure out a day to go, when the weather is right for you."

"I..."

And there it was. The unmistakable sound of Bella's truck. "I'll take you there. I still want a rematch though."

"How about after school Monday? I'll still kick your ass."

"We'll see about that." he said with a kiss.

Just then sound of Bella's trucks engine cut off. I had to go and say hi.

Even though I'm sure Emmett didn't want to move, I grabbed his hand despite the still present shock and nudged him towards where the voices where. "You do smell nice, I've never noticed before." Definitely Alice.

A small silence. "Hello Bella."

"Hello Jasper."

"Uh-um." I cleared my throat.

"Alexa." She said surprised, "You're here too?"

"I came over yesterday."

She looked around a moment. And just like I'm sure she notice, Carlisle was looking at Edward. He nodded. We all walked a moment before Bella stopped, noticing the piano. Looking up to Emmett, I smiled and nudged my head in a different direction. He knew what I meant.

We headed to his room. Plopping on his couch, I smiled. Things were going well and seemed like they could stay that way. "I'm glad she knows now too. She knows the situation." I said smiling, "She likes it here though. She likes everyone."

"How are you so sure?" he asked with a smile himself.

"I don't know. I can just feel it."

I hugged him as he sat down next to me. It was only then that I realized I had a few more questions for him. He was great enough to answer them.

While the talking continued, Alice walked into the room. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked directly at Emmett. "I saw something you will love."

Emmett just stared as I looked at her curiously. "There's going to be a storm tonight."

I had no idea what that meant but obviously he did. He shot up and hugged Alice. "Tell everyone! We have to play ball."

She was smiling too. "Tell them they have no choice." he added.

"I don't think they are going to argue."

Alice left the room as Emmett was still smiling. He looked at me and just hugged me. A little tighter then I'm sure he thought at first.

He was just like a little kid. He was so cute, acting like he was. The smile on his face, the emotion coming off him. I started feeling a little light headed. I realized I wasn't breathing. "Emmett, as much as I love the hug, I can't breathe."

He let go looking a little embarrassed but still excited. "You're coming right?"

I nodded. What else could I say?


	16. Time to Play

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**Ever since we met**_  
_**I only shoot up with your perfume**_  
_**It's the only thing**_  
_**That makes me feel as good as you do.**_

_**~Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) by Panic at the Disco~**_  
...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Baseball. The rest of the time afternoon was spent with him talking about playing baseball. I wasn't going to complain. During them playing, I'd just be watching, maybe putting in a little input here or there. Bella was going to be there so at least I wasn't going to be the only human. All the Cullens were excited. Emmett was the most excited out of all of them. It was like it was something he looked forward to all the time. His mood was contagious and I couldn't wait either.

Surely it was getting close to when we were going out when Alice came into the room. But I was wrong. Oh, so wrong. She just smiled and grabbed my hand. "Alice. What exactly are you planning?"

"You can't go outside and watch baseball in what you're wearing. You need to change first."

Oh crap! I didn't mind the shopping on occasion. But now there was a mini-makeover with Alice. I was sure that she was going to push the limit of what she could do in the situation and within the time. I looked to Emmett, pleading with my eyes. "If she made you look so tempting before, I can't wait to see what you look like after this."

I glared at him as Alice pulled me away. This was not going to be that fun.

.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I stayed in the same pants, but that was the only thing that stayed the same. But it took about 30 minutes, which had to be minor for her standards. With the pants was a blue and light tan checkered/plaid long sleeve kind of shirt. Temporarily, I had the sleeves rolled up to just above my elbows. The shoes I had changed to were basic black sneakers, slim-lined and fairly fitted.

Then there was the necklace. It was a metal rose, painted black with what looked like a teardrop shaped ruby hanging from the stem. Alice smiled when I looked at it. "I bought it a while ago but I never wear it. It's beautiful and I don't want it to go to waste."

"I'll be sure to get it back to you, as well as the clothes."

"Don't worry about it. You can have them."

"I…but…really? Again?"

"Don't worry. You're like a sister to me already. You should know that by now. And the one thing, I see it too."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a vision not too long ago. You were one of us."

I stared. I just stared at her. "I'm pretty sure it won't be for a while but you will be."

"Does Emmett know?"

She nodded. "He loves you more than anything and would do anything for you. He knows you have to be one of us to stay with him. He gets it, but at the same time, it's hard for him to think of you as anything but what you are now. No big deal. He'll deal with it. But you might not want to mention it though. Give him more time. Now...let's get you back to him. It's time for us to play some ball."

Alice was something else. She was serious for that moment but then got totally excited. It was funny. Grabbing my arm, she pulled me out to meet Emmett.

No hesitation. All Alice did was pull me outside where I assumed the others were. Instantly, my eyes went to look for Emmett. He was talking to Jasper and Wyatt, looking away from me. I walked up to him. He only turned around when I was just behind him. His arms wrapped around me. His eyes spoke volume. "Alluring as always."

"But, before..."

"You are always tempting me."

Blushing, I looked towards Jasper and Wyatt. Wyatt just smirked at me. "What?"

"You don't know the thoughts that go though his head about you."

"And you do?"

"No but Edward does. You don't want to know the things he thinks, the things he imagines."

I was shocked. And I knew exactly what he was picturing. "If you weren't a vampire, I would so punch you right now."

"Fiesty little thing now aren't we?" he said laughing.

The thing about that, I couldn't help but laugh a little too. I knew Wyatt had a tendency to joke around and that was okay. Emmett did too.

Em brought my attention back to him by gently kissing my neck. I couldn't help but shiver from the feeling that came over me. He was always able to do that to me. "We're about to head to the field where we get to play."

The excitement was evident in his voice. He was just so adorable. "How are we getting there?"

"Run."

"Well...then it's going to take me a while." I said with a laugh.

"We'd be late then. Can't be late for this. I'm carrying you."

"Like last time?"

"Like last time."

"Got it. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you."

He just smiled and turned around, motioning me to jump on his back. Without thought, I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "It might be a good idea to close your eyes. It should keep you from feeling bad."

While nodding, I closed my eyes and prepared myself. I knew from the last time but who knows what it would be like this time.

Finally he stopped and I was able to open my eyes. We were surrounded by forest but through the trees, I could see a huge open field not too far off. Emmett let go and I slid to the ground. I tried to walk but for that time that I had my eyes closed, I was a little off balanced. I tripped and, not so gracefully, fell on my ass. All I could hear from Emmett was laughter. "Oh haha. So not funny."

"It so is."

"It wouldn't be if it was you." I said with a bit of a glare.

Only then did I get up. And I happened to notice that I had dirt all over my butt. I began trying to dust it off. I got distracted by Em whistling at me. "Nice view?"

The sarcasm was evident in my voice. "Damn right it is."

With a roll of the eyes, I grabbed his hand.

I waved my free arm in the direction of the field. Em took that as a sign to keep on moving. We came out just behind home plate. The diamond was huge, like gigantically huge. This game was certainly going to be different than regular baseball. Definitely got me a little excited. As I looked around a loud noise came from somewhere in the surrounding area. Moments later, Bella and Edward came out. When she saw me, Bella smiled my way. I smiled right back.

Turning back to Emmett, I brought out entwined hands up and gently kissed his. I could feel him shiver from just that touch. His eyes bored into mine. Before I knew it, he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled myself into him, trying not to test my limit too much. "Come on you two. We got a game to play!"

"You weren't saying that earlier when we had to separate you and Rosalie."

Wyatt was playfully glaring at Emmett. I just laughed. Emmett kissed me one last time before going towards his brother.

For just a moment, I was alone. It didn't last long. The moment was broken by Esme and Bella coming to my side. Esme was kind enough to explain what Bella and I were to do. We were to be umpires to a point. Apparently the guys like to cheat. Being a fan of _human_ baseball, there was no doubt that this game was going to be awesome to watch. As Esme finished explaining that little tid-bit, I found Emmett in my sights. He had picked up a bat and just swinging it around. Quick and oddly graceful. When he noticed my stare, he winked. Once again, I couldn't help but blush. His wink was replaced with a smirk as he turned back to the diamond.

"All right," Esme called out, "Batter up."

And so the game began.

Alice was pitcher. Jasper was catcher, Edward was in far left field, Carlisle was between the first and second bases. Emmett was the first one up to bat. Alice was fluid in all her movements. Without much pre-thought, she flicked her right hand. Almost instantly the ball was in Jasper's hand. Strike one. Jasper flung the ball back to Alice. Alice threw it back but this time, Emmett swung the bat and hit it. The crack of the impact was thunderous. It echoed off the mountains. It was no wonder why they needed the storms to cover them.

Emmett was off. The ball disappeared into the forest, as did Edward. Emmett was around the bases in moments. I thought he was going to make it. It seems so sure but then Esme called, "Out!"

Edward was just coming out of the tress with the ball in his hand and a huge smile on his face. "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." Esme started.

Emmett left home plate and his spot was taken by Wyatt.

Once out, Emmett was right at my side. He gave me a quick kiss before standing behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Liking it so far, Babe?"

"Oh yeah. Hell of a lot better than Major League. A lot more interesting. I will so have to watch you guys again."

"Kind of eerie though huh? The storm, the sound, us."

"Just a little."

I nodded. One more kiss and he was off to the field once more.

The game went on. Hit after hit. Some minor 'arguments' here and there. It just continued, and Bella and I watched. Yes, my mind was on the game. But something felt off. Something part way through just hit me in the wrong way. What happened next confirmed that. Alice tensed up and just stared off. Something was wrong. Really wrong. And everyone took notice. "Alice?" Esme asked, her voice showing her worry.

Just then, Edward said something to Emmett. Immediately Emmett stood with his arm around my waist. Edward was also immediately next to Bella. The stance Em had, the way his arms was around my waist. He was doing it in a protective way. Looking up at him, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Alice had a vision. She saw three of our kind. They were just going to pass through but they heard us playing. They're coming our way now. They want to play."

I just nodded. There wasn't much to say to that. "You're not scared?" Em asked.

"I am a little bit to be honest. But it's 8 against 3 so we do have the upper hand."

He shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he expected that reaction from me. "Can you make it?" Carlisle directed towards Emmett and Edward.

Edward answered. "Not carrying them. Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch their scents and start hunting."

"How many are there?" Wyatt asked.

"Three."

"Just three? We can take them. No doubt."

"That's what I said."

Everyone's eyes went to me. A pretty common reaction, it seems. "Oh please. It's not like I include me or Bella in that equation. It's eight against three. All of you guys would kick some major ass."

"Yes. At least someone agrees with me here." Wyatt said smiling at me.

Wyatt was starting to feel like a brother before. That just helped.

There were conversations about whether or not to continue the game. No clear winner on what to do. By the time a decision was almost made, all talking stopped. Those three vampires were near. Emmett spoke. "Alexa, put your hair down and do not move. Not unless you have to or we tell you to."

I nodded and did what I was told. That hint of nervousness was creeping up on me even more. But I knew that if it came down to a fight, our side would win.


	17. Danger is On It's Way

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_What raging fire_**

**_Shall flood the soul?_**

**_What rich desire_**

**_Unlocks its door?_**

**_What sweet seduction_**

**_Lies before us . . .?_**

**_~Point of No Return from Phantom of the Opera~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Nothing was happening. All we could do was wait. Every second seemed so much longer than it was. My eyes were scanning the edge of the trees. It wasn't long before they showed themselves. They came out one by one, about twelve meters apart. The first male came out and fell back immediately. He allowed the other male to take the front. It was the dark haired man that seemed to be the leader. The third was a woman with bright and astounding red hair.

Closing my eyes for a minute, I took a deep breath. I needed to calm my nerves. But when I opened my eyes, they were a lot closer and I really noticed them. They looked like backpackers. Clothes were frayed and torn, well worn. The woman was wilder then the other two. She was feline-like, very...un-nerving. The second male stayed back but seemed more aware, more vigilant. But there was something about all of them. Their eyes. All of their eyes were red, and very disturbing.

The man that appeared to be the leader, the dark haired man, kept in front of the others. "We thought we heard a game." he spoke with a slight french accent, "I'm Laurent. These two are Victoria and James."

Carlisle stepped forward just a bit. "I'm Carlisle. This is my family. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Wyatt, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alexa."

He pointed to each of us as he said our names. I was a little surprised when he said my name as part of his family. Bella seemed to feel that way too. It was still taking some getting used to. "Do you have room for a few more players?"

"Actually we were just finishing up as you arrived. But we would certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We are headed north, in fact. But we heard you playing and were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into company of our kind in a long time."

.

.

For a little while, they talked casually. Carlisle was trying to keep the conversation light and not cause any distractions or issues. I stood there, silent, focusing on Emmett. Keeping my attention on him helped me feel not so nervous. There was so many things going on, so many things that I felt, that if Emmett had not been there, I would have fallen prey to the nerves. I came back to the conversation, only when I heard, "Please, do not take offense but we'd appreciate it if you would refrain from hunting in the immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle said.

"Of course. We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway."

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us. Emmett, Edward, go with Alexa and Bella to get the jeep."

I looked to Bella who was only a step away. I smiled to her, and she smiled back, nervously. Just as we were about to move, a breeze hit us. It was light but powerful enough to ruffle our hair and take our scent to these vampires. Oh boy, this was bad. This was really, really bad.

Our scent's had reached them. All three reacted but James was the only one that moved into a crouched position. That caused Emmett and Edward to mirror the position defensively. In that instant I could hear the growl, the snarl ripping from inside Emmett's throat. Instinctively, I stepped slightly in front of Bella. "What is this?" Laurent exclaimed.

"They are with us." Carlisle said, more to James then to Laurent.

"You brought snacks?"

There was no doubt in my mind that Emmett wanted to attack, to jump forward and rips this guy to shreds. I would too if I were him. But he was holding back. I was sure he didn't want me to see him do anything like that. "I said they are with us." Carlisle said, sounding harder than I ever heard him speak before.

"But they are human. Both of them."

"Yes. So?" Wyatt added.

Emmett and Edward continued to stay focused on James, even when he stood up straight. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed."

"But we'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, we will not hurt the humans. We won't hunt in your range either."

James was staring at me, his eyes cold and calculating. Staring back, I could see the determination in his face. He wanted us. He wanted me, he wanted Bella. I closed my eyes again. This was going to be really bad. I could feel it. Something deep within my soul told me I had to be prepared.

Eyes scanned everywhere. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Wyatt, Esme?"

Alice, Emmett, and Edward were by me and Bella. Edward grabbed Bella as Emmett grabbed me.

With no choice in the matter, Emmett swung me over his shoulder. I didn't argue. I didn't struggle. All I could do was let him take me. We were at the jeep almost instantaneously. Emmett put me in the jeep and strapped me in. Edward jumped in the driver's seat as Alice strapped Bella in. It took only moments before we were off. We had to go. We had to get away from where those three were headed. It would be easier for me to leave because I had no one to leave behind. Bella on the other had was going to have some trouble.

Just as we hit the main road, I knew we were not heading back to Forks. We were heading away from it. Bella saw that too. "Where are we going?!"

No one answered her. I wish I could but I had no idea. "Damn it Edward! Where the hell are you taking me?"

"We have to get you two away from me, far away. And now."

I ignored the rest of their _talking_. There wasn't going to me anything that I could say or do to help. At that point, I was tired. I just felt drained. I looked up to Emmett. He had a strained smile on his face. "If you need to sleep then do it. I'll wake you when we need you too."

"Thanks Em."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

My body decided to shut down. The last thing I saw was Emmett's face looking down at me.

_His face. All I saw was his face. Everything else, where we were, did not matter. The only thing that did matter was protecting Bella. She was there. But in that moment, I was alone. Hopelessly, and dangerously, alone. His eyes gleamed. Tempted and wanting to kill me so badly. His smirk showed, like he had a plan, as he stalked forward. James was ready to kill me. _

How long I was out, I wasn't sure. But when I woke up, it was because Emmett was taking me out of the Jeep. We were at the Cullen house. Emmett smiled at me when he realized I was waking up. I tried but smile back but couldn't. The _dream_. It struck me. It had the very same feel of the one I had of Emmett and myself, the one that came true. "Carlisle!"

My random outburst surprised Emmett but Carlisle was instantly right there. Emmett placed me on my feet but did not let me leave his arms. "Are you okay, Alexa?"

"I...I need to ask you something, to explain something as well. It might be a little strange though."

"Let's get you inside. We can talk then."

I just wanted to get inside and talk.

Once in the house, we sat in the living room. Carlisle waited for me to explain. "I...while on the way here, I had a _dream_. But it wasn't exactly a dream. It had the same feeling to another one I had just before I came here to stay the night. That other dream happened. Exactly as I saw it."

"What do you mean?"

"Neither one was a dream. Both, I believe are visions. Being that I am not a vampire, maybe they could only manifest as dreams. I am doing what others can do."

"What was the one you had on the way tonight?"

So I explained what I had seen.

By that point, everyone else was in the room. They heard my explanation but not what lead to it. "Are you sure that it wasn't just a dream?"

"Positive. There is no doubt. Like I said before, since I've moved here, I have picked up on what you all can do. It isn't as strong or as definite but it is happening. I could collect abilities if I were turned. Hell, I already am. There have been so many times that I have felt what people were feeling. How do I explain that? Or the fact that so many times, it's like I answer or speak in a way that is related to what people were thinking and not so much what they said? I knew something was wrong tonight, even before I saw Alice tense up. I know this is the truth. And I know that somehow, some way, James will get us alone and try to kill us."

"It might be true. It could be what you see now. But if it is like Alice's, it will be subjective. We can change it. We won't let him get you two alone."

It wasn't that I didn't trust his words, or their ability to protect us, it was that I knew James would do everything in his power to get to us. He wanted us. And he wanted us badly.

Silence. At least some my end. No doubt there had to be some sort of plan, some way to get us to win this. "So people...what's going down? What is the plan?"

Before anything could be said, there was someone coming.

Everyone was on the defensive. It wouldn't be James. He wouldn't be that stupid. It was Laurent. That was a surprise. "I do not mean to intrude. I came here to warn you."

"He's tracking us. He's tracking Bella and Alexa." Edward spoke with venom in his voice.

"I was afraid of that."

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked in a chilling manner.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid, when your two defended the girls, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James once he gets started."

"We'll stop him." Emmett promised.

"You cannot bring him down I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

James' coven. A bit of a surprise. Laurent looked at Bella and then myself. "Are you sure they are worth it?"

The deafening roar that came from the room was a shock to no one. Emmett and Edward did not hold back. Laurent had no choice but to back away slightly. "I'm afraid you are going to have to make a choice."

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north — to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for  
what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"Go in peace."

Laurent nodded at Carlisle then looked around the room one last time. Before anything else was said, he was out the door and gone.

With Laurent now gone, we could get to the point of knowing what the plan was. There was no silence. "What is the plan? Obviously we need to leave."

"Alexa..."

"Carlisle, I had an idea. It would be best if Bella and I stayed together. I know what I saw but it means nothing. If Alice is one of the one to come with us, there would be less of a chance that we will be alone with him."

"Alice and Jasper will be the ones to take you south."

There were a few more words to make the plan come to fruition. There was a little 'fight' from Rosalie, but eventually her and Esme switched clothes with me and Bella. We had hoped, even if it was just temporary, that we would be able to confuse them.

Once everything was set, everyone got ready. I felt odd in Rosalie's clothes. Just wasn't me. In garage, I stood by the Mercedes. Emmett was about to head off. "Em, I...I know I only just figured it out but know one thing while you are your there. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll get him."

"I know you will. Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt down."

"We be fine. I promise. Eight of us against two. We'll kick some ass."

I was only able to muster as small smile.

Just one last hug. Pulling away, he kissed me. Not like usual. Not like when I said I loved him. It was more. A lot more. IT was quick but we knew what it meant. And just like that he was off. Everyone else left soon after. So then it was just Jasper, Alice, Bella and I. We were the last to leave.


	18. Finding the Fire, Jumping Right In

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_Through the broken glass and the morning light_**

**_Be a burning star if it takes all night_**

**_So just save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight_**

**_~Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Every second just passed by slowly. I had no true idea of how long it had been since we left Forks. All I could think about was what could happen, what might go down. With so much else I was thinking about, my mind could not comprehend anywhere we had been or even where we were. I slept most of the time. it was the only thing that I could do to get myself from not thinking about it. I was told we went through Oregon, California, and then into Arizona, to Phoenix. The only time that I realized my surroundings was when Jasper and Alice were taking us into a hotel room.

It was just a room. A basic, boring, plain old hotel room. Nothing special. Once inside, I sat down. I stayed in that chair for hours. Jasper, Alice, and Bella were wondering about me. I hadn't said a single word since we left. Just nodded in response to questions. I had nothing to say. There was nothing that I could do, nothing I could say to make things better. If I talked, I was afraid I would fall apart.

All the while nothing was getting better. We had no contact from the others. There wasn't one call to let us know what was going on. It was killing us, meaning Bella and I. As much as we didn't want to worry, we were. It was in our nature, or shall I say her nature. I think I was starting to feel what she was feeling more then what I was feeling.

_Mirrors. Nothing but them and a bar that went across the middle. Turning around, there were windows. They were high above the rest of the room. Turning more, arches framed the entrance to the room. But then he appeared. His eyes, his hair, the smirk on his face. He was ready to kill._

Sitting in the living space of the room, apparently the day after we got there, Alice, Bella, and Jasper were talking. I woke into the conversation as Bella spoke, "If that wild female hurts Esme...how could I live with myself when it's because of me. None of you should be risking yourselves for..."

"Bella, Bella stop." Jasper interrupted her, "You're worrying about all the wrong things Bella. You too, Alexa. I can feel your emotions too. Trust me on this-none of us are in jeopardy."

"I want to believe you Jasper. I really do. But something doesn't feel right. Until James is dead, I won't feel safe again. And as Bella mentions, if anyone got hurt or killed because of me, because of us, I would feel utterly horrible."

He shook his head. "You are under too much strain as it is. Don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worry. Listen to me. Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you two."

"But why?" we both asked.

Alice answered. "Edward and Emmett have been alone for so long. Bella, it's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with me for so long."

"And Alexa," Jasper added, "It may not be a hundred years for Emmett but it has still been a really long time. He is better with you. You are his other half, his mate, and he knows that. We all know that. Do you think any of us want to look into their eyes for the next hundred years if they lose you?"

As much as I knew their words were right, it didn't stop me from worrying. I wasn't worried for me. I was worried for everyone else. Yes, I could get hurt, but I've been hurt many times before. I was worried for the Cullens. I was worried for Bella. No matter what was to happen, I knew I had to stay with Bella. I felt the need to protect her.

But after that conversation, I could not get the new image out of my head, that new _dream_. Crap. "Guys...there's something else."

"Alexa."

"I had another dream. He was in a mirrored room. I..."

Before I could continue, Alice's face went blank. Just as soon as she was back, she grabbed some paper and a pencil. She just drew. When she was done, I was in complete shock. "This was what I saw Alice. This is what I was going to describe."

The picture was exactly as I saw it myself. It was the mirrored room. "You theory about yourself seems to be right."

Just as she was going to talk, the phone just so happened to ring. Alice picked it up spoke to who I think was Carlisle. Minutes later, she handed the phone to Bella. She was speaking to Edward. I was glad that she was finally able to speak to him. It would give her some peace. This meant I would be able to speak to Emmett. That got me a little excited.

I immediately grabbed the phone as she put it in my direction. A smiled was on my face as soon as I placed the phone to my ear. "Alexa."

"Emmett. He got away didn't he?"

"Yes but not for long. We'll get him Alexa."

"I know, but will it be too late?"

"Don't think that."

"I had another dream Em. Then, when I woke up, shortly after Alice saw the same thing. But in mine I saw something else, something different. He wanted to kill, Emmett. I saw the look on his face."

"You won't die. I won't let you. I won't let him have you."

"I know you'll try. But I...I have a question and I want an honest answer."

"What is it?"

"I have this feeling. He wants me more than he wants Bella doesn't he?"

He didn't say anything. "He does, doesn't he? I know I'm right Em. Just tell me."

"He...He wants your blood just like he wants Bella's, but...Edward saw something in his mind. He wants you, to keep you alive, to turn you. More than he wants your blood, and he wants that a lot. To him, you...you look like a woman he loved when he was human."

"Shit."

"Exactly. But he's not going to get you. He won't. I won't let it happen."

The determination in his voice was fierce. I knew he would try, even if he got hurt in the process. "So...is everyone okay? No one had gotten hurt right?"

"No. We're all good. Nothing to worry about there."

"I know it hasn't been all that long, but I miss you."

"Same here babe."

"There is one thing I ask of you right now. Whether we see each other first or whether you guys get to them first, kick some ass for me."

"Damn right." He said, finally with a smile in his voice. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And that was it. We hung up. We had to. There was nothing else to say for now. I just had to wait until I saw him again, if I saw him again.

I handed the phone to Alice and suddenly I felt tired. My body was drained. So taking my body's direction, I went to the bedroom. Lying on the bed, trying to sleep, the last thing I remember was thinking about his face in the mirrors and how he wanted to kill me.

Waking up was easy. It was the staying awake that was hard. But after a few minutes, I decided I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. Walking into the living area, three pairs of eyes landed on me. "It's worse. He's going to be at Bella's mothers home. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle are coming to get you and hide you both for a while."

All I could do was nod. Bella got upset. She stormed off into the bedroom. I sat on the couch and stared off again. This time I was thinking about how I would see Emmett again.

It was about three hours later that went back into the room. I wanted to sleep, to get this time over with that separated me and seeing Emmett. Bella had walked out when I walked in. I know it wasn't because of me. It was that she finally wanted to get out of the room. I laid down only to have Bella come in moments later. She was stressed out and on the phone, crying silently. She seemed to be talking to her mom, but her actions said otherwise. Plus it was almost like she didn't realize that I was there.

When she hung up, she immediately left the room. Presumably to give the phone back to Alice. It was a few minutes passed and she came back. She looked at me. "What was that about?"

"It was him."

She explained the conversation. He wanted us. This was his way to get us alone. It was as if he knew I wouldn't let Bella go alone. He wanted me and this was his only way to get me to him. And as much as I didn't want to do it, I knew it was the best bet. If we were going to be alone with him, the others would follow. They would find us and kill him. But until they would get there, I would fight. I would do what I could to get us both out alive, in one form or the other.

It was hard. Harder for her then it was for me. This was her mother we were talking about. He wasn't holding anyone close to me. All through the morning, I stayed quiet. Bella and myself didn't talk. We knew what we had to do and this was a part of it.

Heading to the airport was nervous. As far as everyone else knew, we were all to meet up and head the hell out of Phoenix. Nice idea but it wasn't going to happen. I knew that. Bella knew that. But as we arrived, Alice and Jasper showed no signs of knowing what plan we had. They'd tie us up if they knew. There was no distinct plan in my head. Once there was, Alice would know.

As if she didn't know, Alice had us check the arrival board. The flight had arrived ten minutes early. Not as much time to get out of there. My heart skipped a beat. Jasper noticed. He gave me a look. I said, "Just ready to see Emmett."

He nodded and turned back to Alice. He took my words as the truth.

Heading to where we needed to wait, we stayed close. Alice and Jasper were just in front of us. Seeing the _food court_, I spoke. "Do you guys mind if I can grab something to eat really quick? My stomach is feeling a little unsettled."

Alice nodded. "I should too. I don't think I'll be able to eat with Edward around."

"I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead? Might need his calming." I added.

If Alice saw anything, we needed her as far away as possible. She was quiet but Alice let us go.

Walking along, Jasper was trying to keep Bella and I calm. He did, but not in the way that he was thinking. Working his ability, he had no idea the calm that he was making me feel strengthen my resolve that things would be okay. Passing the bathroom, I knew. I looked to Bella, she nodded. "Jasper, do you mind?" she said point to the bathroom.

He nodded. "Might as well go too. Don't want to have to take a break later."

"I'll be right outside."

That was all we needed.

Once in the bathroom, I grabbed Bella's hand. No words, no plan, nothing. It was our luck that this bathroom had two entrances. So we ran, we ran as fast as we possibly could. Time was of the essence. At this point Alice had to have been seeing something. No way could we let her, or Jasper, or anyone for that matter, catch up to us. Nothing about what we were about to do was safe. But we didn't exactly have any other options.

Each step I took was a rush of adrenaline kicking through my body. My heart was racing. Surely as we ran people were staring. But there was no time or need for us to take notice of it. The one moment we stood still was the most nerve wrecking. I was afraid that as soon as we walked out of the elevator, any one of the Cullens would be waiting for us. Luck was on our side. Just as soon as the doors opened we were off again. Grabbing a cab, we were off. No chance of them getting to us first.

That ride was almost more than I could handle. The tension, the not knowing what was going to happen, was driving me crazy. Bella could tell. She grabbed my hand and tried to smile. Making sure to whisper, I spoke, "I...This needs to be over."

"I know."

"This will be over. James will die. And he will not take us with him."

"Alexa."

"He won't kill us. It won't happen. It can't."

"Ale..."

"I'm finally in a place in my life where I am happy. I have love. I have people that care. There are so many things to look forward to. I can't lose that."

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't think about it.

I didn't even wait. Just as the cab stopped in front of Bella's mother's house, I opened the door and was out. Without hesitation, I found the extra key and was in the house in moments. Dialing the number James had given Bella, I waited. "Bella..."

"Wrong."

"Alexa, what a nice surprise. Nice to finally hear your voice. You two were quicker than I expected. Very impressive."

"No more bullshitting here James. Bella's mom is she okay?"

"She is just fine. Don't worry though," he said as I put him on speaker, "I have no quarrel with her. Unless you two didn't come alone, of course."

"We're alone." Bella added.

"Very good. I..."

"Like I said, James...no more bull shit. I don't expect you to come here being the Cullens could arrive at any time and the fact that you have Bella's mom. So tell us where to go. This needs to end."

"A little tired are we?"

"Not like you are thinking."

"You are a strong one. You remind me so much of her."

"Tell us where to go or I hang up. I know you want us. I know you want me. You won't let me hang up."

There was a moment of silence from his end. "That you are right. You are too important to let go so easily. Bella, do you remember the ballet studio around the corner from you home?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I will see you both very soon."

And with that he was gone.

I hung up the phone. But as soon as my hand released the phone, I was no longer there. My mind was gone. We were running. Step by step, I saw where we needed to go. Definitely a vision. I was so strongly connected to this, so determined, that the vision was not in a dream that time. Just as the images came to me, I was down. I fell to the ground as a painful shock ran through my body. But the instant the images were gone so was the pain.

Bella was looking at me, worry showing on her face. I had to take a moment to collect myself before I was able to stand up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just saw where we needed to go. We need to leave."

Not caring how fast she followed, I ran. I didn't worry about the house, about people who might see us, about anything but getting to that ballet studio. James was going to try and kill Bella, then turn me or kill me trying. But somehow, I had this feeling. If he could be distracted, if I could get his attention from killing either one of us, the others would come. They could kill him. There was only one question. How would he be distracted?


	19. The Danger in Distractions

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I literally re-wrote this chapter about four or five times. Every time I was about to post it, I got an idea and I had to change it. Any how, here it is. It may not be perfect, but I like it anyway. I have the next one almost ready. Just got to make one little tweak to it. So for now here we go! :)**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**I'll never forget the blood sweat and tears**_

_**The uphill struggle over years the fear and**_

_**Trash talking and the people it was to**_

_**And the people that started it just like you**_

_**~Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park**_  
...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

The ballet studio. No cars, no people. A sign told us it was close for spring break. Lucky for those people. Not so much for us. We couldn't stop moving. But it was as we entered the building that something really felt off. It wasn't me, or Bella. Or the fact that we could die. But as we heard a voice, my thoughts went out the window. It was a woman's voice. Logically it could only be Bella's mom. Bella's face told me what I knew.

Door after door, we looked. Room after room. But there was nothing. We were getting closer. The voice was getting louder. Finally the mirrored room, the last place to look. "Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever to that to me again."

Across the room, where the sounds came from, was a TV. A TV which happened to be playing a home video of Bella's. She wasn't there. The screen suddenly went blue.

All of it was a ploy. All of it was just a way to get Bella there, to get me there. Her mother was never in danger. A sense of relief washed over me. But in that moment, I knew he was there. James. Turning around, there was a slight laugh. "Sorry about that Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all of this?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Alexa, I had to get to you somehow. Overhearing little things while in Forks, I knew to get to you I needed to get to Bella. You are a very protective person."

"I have every right to be."

"You're not suffering now though. You don't have your family involved. Though I'm sure you wouldn't mind your parents being hurt, with all that they did to you. I could always do that. I could always do that favour for you."

"Like you would really do anything for me. I just remind you of someone."

"The mind reader."

"Edward can come in very useful at times. At least you did your research on the Cullens too. Helped you get us here huh?"

"Very much so. You're not angry I invaded your privacy?"

"Figure it was probably a given considering the circumstances. I have many emotions running through me right now though."

For one little moment, for one brief second, I stared into his eyes. Black. They were completely black. He was thirsty.

As if he disappeared into thin air, he was gone. One moment his eyes were there, the next they were gone. That moment wasn't long enough for us to escape. He was back before we could even move. With a video camera in hand too. "Time to leave a little message for your boyfriends. Bella, since you're not the one I want, you first."

Time if ignore me apparently. Bringing up Edward, her family, her friends. It seemed to be getting to her. Though during his words, not once did I let myself forget the danger of the situation. But I didn't listen to him. I barely looked at him. It was my surrounding I needed to know. Every possibly exit. Every possible escape. Only one way out and that was the same way we came in. I knew then. I was not going to escape without damage, without being hurt. Neither one of us was. But I wasn't going to just roll over and die or let him take us without a struggle.

Only when James mentioned Alice did I turn my attention back to him. I couldn't believe she was put in an institution, that he was the ready she ended up being turned. The only good thing about this moment was Alice would see the tape and know what happened to her. It wasn't long before my turn came, before he turned to me. "Alexa...what about your dear little Emmett? Is he going to come and save you?"

"I hope not."

Surprise showed on his face. Not something he expected. "Why might that be?"

"He doesn't need to be here. No one needs to be in danger. None of them. But certainly they are going to find us. No doubt they will come here."

Nothing left now. If we didn't do something, he would kill her and possible even kill me. I looked to Bella, pleading with my eyes. Seeing the words in my eyes, she ran. James turned, but only enough to watch her. Taking the chance, I jumped on him. It distracted him for a brief moment, but not long enough. He caught on. As if I was nothing, he threw me. Flying through the air, all I saw was him. I had no idea where I was headed until I hit something.

That something was Bella. Hitting her hurt bad enough as it was. That wasn't the end of it. Knocking into her made us slam into the wall, shattering the mirror into pieces. Shards of mirrors cut and sliced at my skin. Neither one of us could help the scream of pain that escaped. I could hear James laughing in the background. Hearing that laugh made me promise something to myself. I would not scream. I would not give me the pleasure of hearing my pain. It would be what he wanted and I wasn't going to give him that. Through the pain, I stared at him. He was hungry as it was. But our blood, it was getting to him. The scent was torture to him. He wasn't going to last much too longer.

Closer and closer he came. The lust for our blood showed clearly on his face. He was undoubtedly intending on killing us, well Bella at least. To make sure neither one of ran, he threw me away from Bella, away from the exit. Pain radiated everywhere as soon as I collided with a column. A few cracks rang through my body. Ribs had to have been broken. As I came to a stop, I saw him grab onto her leg. As sickening snap went through the air. "No!" I said screaming towards her.

Overpowering the pain radiating through me, I stood up and ran.

Perfect timing. I got in between them just as he went to grab her again. He instead grabbed onto my left arm, snapping it in an instant. I wanted to scream. I wanted a release. But I wouldn't not give that to him. I would not give him that satisfaction. His annoyance was easy to feel. "Protecting poor little Bella? Trying to be the hero? What a shame your efforts are useless. She won't live."

Once again, I was pushed into the mirrored wall. This time, my head slammed against it, breaking more glass and cutting my head. I couldn't stop it. My eyes shut and would not open no matter how bad I wanted them too. For that moment, the darkness took me.

.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out. All I knew what that I was awoken by hearing a scream from Bella. Without hesitation I opened my eyes. Bella was laying there, James at her side. I moved, trying not to let him hear me. But he did. He stared me down. A moment of Déjà vu. In the blink of an eye, he was by my side, camera still in hand.

I said nothing. Neither did he, at first. Pointing the camera at me, following every little move I made, he finally spoke after what seemed like forever. "Bella is indisposed at the moment. I want to finish with you."

"Why me? Is it just that I remind you of her? Whoever she is."

"When I saw you, I knew you would be just like Catherine. I wanted you then, even before knowing you were human. Seeing Alice there, getting that whiff of you and Bella, that was when it hit me. I had to have you. It will be my venom running through you, my..."

"You won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can already tell the blood all over this room is getting to you. You were a fool in not having a meal before coming here. If I taste as good as I smell, once my blood hits your mouth, you won't be able to stop."

Keeping the camera on my face he smirked. "You are too much like her. She never knew when to keep her mouth shut either. Very stubborn."

"She must have been an idiot."

The moment those words left my lips, he was furious.

His eyes were burning through me as if I was nothing. He stepped closer and closer. "Though you went through a lot to become who you are now, you must have been similar back when you knew her. She couldn't have been that smart to fall for a guy like you."

"You know nothing!"

"But she is in your past. Isn't the red-headed woman your mate?"

"Victoria is. Or shall I say was. You are..."

"I am not nor will I ever be yours. I suppose we wouldn't be in this position if she was alive. What happened to her?"

"I killed her. I wanted to turn her, so I could have her forever. But I lost control."

"And now you want me because you can't have her."

"In simple terms. Very smart. And perceptive. You'll make for a very beautiful vampire."

"Even if I end up turned, you won't live to see it. I've been talking for a reason. Keeping you distracted, giving them enough time to get here and kill you."

"We'll see about that. This tape will be torture for Emmett. To see you in pain, to see you hurting because of me. He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

This time I wasn't going to speak.

There was nothing about me that he needed to know. He was going to die anyway. That much I knew. "I see I touched a soft spot. You love him."

"That is why I will never be yours, even on the off-chance you do live."

"I know one thing about you for certain. You don't have as much to lose when compared to Bella. But what you do have means a hell of a lot more to you than it does to her."

He was finishing up. He wanted me changed, for himself. Emmett would not let that happen so he had to do it soon.

My eyes roamed the room. Bella was still unconscious about ten feet away. No one was there to help us to save us. There was no way for me to get out of the situation. I knew that. He knew that. But there was one thing I could do. "Any last words to your dear little Emmett?"

Speaking to the camera, as if it were Emmett, I spoke, "No matter what happens, whether I live or die, whether I stay human or not, know that I love you. Know that I'm sorry this didn't turn out a better way. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aww, so sentimental."

I wanted to rip the smirk right off his face. "Are you sure you don't want Emmett to come and save you?"

"He does not need to be here. But I know he will be."

"Still trying to protect the ones you love when you can't do anything?"

"I can."

The smirk was still plastered to his face. "Don't let my human nature deceive you. It will be your downfall. If I can keep alive long enough, if I can keep your attention, I can make sure you can't get to Bella again. And as much as I don't want them here, they will be. I will hold you off long enough so they can grab you and kill you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"I am sure. I will do it. And they will be here." I said standing up.

The pain was tremendous but I had no choice. It had to happen.

Walking those few steps to him was hard. It hurt me but I knew it was going to be worth it. The time was passing and that was what I needed. "And how you plan on keeping my attention? Venom will be coursing through your veins before they get here. You will be one of us."

"Maybe one day. But not now. Not by you."

"You are mine!"

"They'll be here soon you know. And you...I can tell you are getting very thirsty. Obviously anything you may have gotten from Bella was not enough. But our blood is still here. Everywhere in this room it surrounds us. Complete and utter torture for you. As trained, as old as you are, your thirst will win over your want of me alive. My blood is calling to you. This is my chance. This is your distraction. The blood in the room. The blood left in me. It's flowing freely from me at this moment. I'm sure you don't want to...let it go to waste."

Touching his cheek gently, he flinched. I could see the surprise in his eyes. Never did he expect this. Not from a _lowly_ human. "There is something else about me James. Something you may or may not have notice. I take on small attributes of the people I'm surrounded by. I know what I want, and I will get it. Like you. Being the tracker you are."

"You expect to get out of here alive? Or human?"

"I'll come out of this either vampire or human. I won't die. You, on the other hand, will."

"Don't try me."

"I already am. So take it James. Take this opportunity. Drink the blood you so badly desire. Take me, like the many victims you have taken in the past. For you will not have another after me."

I didn't have time to react.

Before I could move, or say another word, James had tackled me to the ground. For one moment, he looked me in the eyes. "I don't plan on killing you. You will like me."

He bit me. He dug his teeth into my shoulder. Almost instantly, there was a change in him. He couldn't stop. It was too much for him. I could feel the pain. As he drained me, I felt the venom, the burning. Slowly the blood was being drained from my body. Weaker and weaker I became the longer it went on.

Suddenly, I felt his weight being lifted off me. It took a moment to see who it was. My angel, my savior. "Emmett, glad you could come. Your girlfriend tastes as good as she smells."

That threw him into anger in an instant. I could see him go to go after James but Wyatt, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie took that over. Edward was already by Bella. Emmett came back over to me. "You gave yourself to him so easily."

"I had to. It got him distracted enough to not kill Bella."

"But he would have killed you."

"He wanted me alive, turned. But my blo...AHHH!"

It was killing me. The pain, the burning. "It's burning. My shoulder! Make it stop! Make it stop! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Through my screaming, I could vaguely hear Carlisle say something like, "He took a lot of blood. The venom is spreading fast."

I didn't hear much else, I couldn't. "Stay awake. Come on babe, just stay awake for me."

"No matter what happens Emmett, I'll always love you."

"You won't d…"

I heard nothing more. I was too weak. The darkness surrounded me, pulling me closer, taking me in.


	20. Healing

**Had to leave you on a bit of a cliff-hanger there. I've got to do it sometimes. :) haha. I'm in a pretty good mood as I post this so don't mind me. **

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**Where it was dark now there's light**_

_**Where there was pain now there's joy**_

_**Where there was weakness, I found my strength**_

_**All in the eyes of a boy**_

_**~A New Day has Come by Celine Dion~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. It was getting on my nerves. I wanted so badly to open my eyes and destroy the thing that was making that noise, but I couldn't. My eyes did not want to open, well not at first. A few more minutes of the incessant beeping and I was able to open them. But it was almost too bright to see anything. For some reason though, I could. I could just see through, barely. I knew then where I was. As hospital room. There was no other answer.

Breaking that damn heart monitor, then running and screaming. That was what I wanted to do. As much as I knew I was hurt, I did not like hospitals. After the thought left my head, only then did I notice Emmett was sitting looking out the window. A sadness that wasn't mine washed over me. He was sad because I was hurt. There was annoyance because I put myself in that position. But mainly he was happy that I was alive.

I didn't have to guess any of that. I knew. I felt it. I heard it. All of that was within seconds. I read his mind, felt his emotions. But how? I had an idea but it seemed so preposterous, so unreal. "Emmett," I called out groggily.

He was by my side in seconds, a smile playing across his lips. "Alexa."

I couldn't stop him. He hugged me. He just held me close. "You're awake. We've been...I've been so damn worried."

"I'm okay."

"You're hurt."

"But I'm alive. Is...is Bella okay?"

"You wake up and the first thing you ask is if Bella's okay?"

I know he wasn't trying to be mean but that didn't stop me from glaring. "Emmett. She was there with me. She was hurt. I.."

"I didn't mean..."

"I know Emmett." I said tapping my temple.

He looked confused. "I'm not a hundred percent sure myself. I have an idea but it just seems so surreal. So unlikely."

"Alexa...you know a bunch of vampires. How could whatever it is be unlikely?"

"It's just an idea. I'm not even sure how to explain, how it could be. But you didn't answer my question. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Alive and human. A little banged up, a broken leg. She woke up early this morning."

She survived. That was a good feeling. "And James? What happened to him?"

"Wyatt, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie got him."

"He's dead?"

Emmett nodded. "The venom? What happened?"

"I had to...I had to suck it out. It didn't turn you but it seemed to have affected you."

"Other than the whole I can read you mind and what not, how?"

"Since you've been unconscious for four days, you have healed much faster than a _human_ should. You're not a vampire but it did changed you slightly."

Again. The damn beeping just had to make itself known. I hate the damn beeping. Glaring at the machine caused Emmett to laugh. I laughed a little before the slight pain hit. "Alexa."

"It's okay. I laughed a little too much. But it didn't hurt as much as I would have thought."

He looked to me, his aura completely serious. I knew what he wanted to ask, what he wanted to say. But I wanted him to say it. "Alexa...why did you do it? I saw the video. We all saw it. Why?"

"To save Bella. To give her a chance, to have you all get there before he would finish the job."

"But what about you? You could have died."

His change of emotion was too much. "Would you keep it collected?" He was shocked at my tone. "You're emotions keep changing. I can't keep up. It's messing with my head."

"Alexa."

"I did it for her. I couldn't let her die, even if I had to sacrifice myself to do it. She has her family. Mine never cared."

"But you have us. You are a part of this family. We love you. I love you. How do you think we would have felt had we lost you? If I lost you?"

It hit me. Right then and there it hit me. His love. I knew he loved me. But to feel it to that magnitude, to know he felt the same way I did if I lost him, it was too much. Tears just fell. "Alexa. I didn't mean..."

"It's...it's not what you think. I felt it Emmett. I felt...what you felt. I...I knew you loved me but...to feel it...I...I never thought I would find someone...who would...who would love me like you love me."

He hugged me.

Our conversation would have continued but, it was rudely interrupted by a nurse. She came in to give me a dose of pain killers through an iv placed in my wrist. I wanted to argue but I had no choice. I looked to Emmett as the nurse left the room. "Stay with me please?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Grizzly."

He smiled remembering the nickname. "I love you too, my angel."

And those were the last words I remembered before sleep took over me once more.

.

.

.

Waking up, I knew I wasn't alone. The thoughts were bombarding me as soon as I was conscious. Only Carlisle and Emmett were there. I smiled at the two of them as they turned and noticed I was awake. There was one thing that hit me. _Something is different about her. Though it was only a brief time, the venom affected her._

He had the same idea that I did. "I see that we are on the same page Carlisle."

He looked at me, very surprised. "I heard you, Carlisle."

"I did not say anything."

"I never meant your words. I mean your thoughts. The venom did seem to affect me."

"You read my mind."

It was more of a statement then a question. "With my theory of being a _collector_ if I were to be turned, the venom changed me to where I could use that on my own command. I'm not a vampire. I didn't change in that aspect, but I am different now."

"Once you heal up, we will have to test this out, see exactly what you can do."

"I'm sure I can do anything I've been around. And if I come across anyone else with abilities I could do those too. I've read mind, felt emotions, and before the venom touched me, I saw visions. I don't think we'll need much testing."

"But it will be better to check, to be safe. There is nothing that can be done to change it or stop it. But...we do have to make sure that you can handle everything. Until we can see how you react with groups of people, I want you to always be around one of us. We need to keep an eye on you so we know you are safe and so that no secrets get out."

"How can I do that though? I have my own house and there are a couple of classes that I don't have with any of you."

He looked in thought for a moment. "I have an idea but I will have to talk to everyone first."

"You'll let me know when you know right?"

He nodded. "Unless you see it first. So how are you feeling?"

"Could be better, could be worse. But I think I'll manage."

He smiled. Shortly after, he left but Emmett stayed. Having him there with me made me feel better. He stayed all that day. He stayed with me the entire time I was in the hospital and I was happy for that.

.

Four days, four long days I was stuck in that hospital before I was able to leave. That last day, Edward finally came in to see me. He spent all of his time with Bella, which I could understand. I smiled as he entered the room. I could feel the emotions rolling off him. I heard his thoughts. I knew what he wanted to say but I waited. But nothing was said. He walked over to my bed and hugged me. "Thank you. For trying to protect her, for saving her."

"You're welcome."

"I won't ask why you did it. I'm just glad you did. I don't know what I would do without her."

"You deserve her Edward. Don't ever think you don't."

"I..."

"You feel like you've done so many bad things, that you're a monster, and you don't deserve to be happy. You do. Everyone makes mistakes. You have to live through them and learn. You have and you are a better person for it. Don't put yourself down."

He was silent, taking in my words.

There were a few minutes of silence. All through that I tried not to get into his head. It was hard and I had trouble. "Thank you. There is so much to my past that it's hard to get over it at times. I love her. I would do anything for her, be anything for her."

"I can see that too."

"I...this may sound out of the blue, but I can't get you at all now. Your mind is completely blocked."

"I figured that might be the case. You got that from me before. You could only pick up tiny bits because I was human. I still am human but I've changed. You can't read me because you can't read Bella. I'm doing what she can do. She can block mental abilities, so can I."

"But she's human."

"But she already using her ability like I was. She just doesn't know it."

"It's kind of nice, not having to hear you. It's a nice comfort, not having to sort out the thoughts, to block them."

"Glad I could be of service." I said with a laugh.

"Thanks." He said standing up, "I appreciate our little conversation. It feels good to talk."

"I'm always here to talk if you need it, Eddie."

"You're still going to call me that?"

"It's my nickname for you so suck it up and deal with it."

"You are odd."

"Don't I know it."

Before leaving, he gave me one last hug.

Just when he left, Emmett had come back into the room. He looked a little put off. But when he came to me, he smiled. "You okay there Em?"

"Sometimes, I hate when I have to pretend to be human. Takes me away from you."

"Yay! I feel the love."

"Happy now are we?"

"I had a brief conversation with Eddie. Apparently I helped him, makes me feel good. Plus, I know I get to leave today, as soon as the doctor checks me over. He'll be here...right about now."

And there he was. The doctor came in.

I was healing faster than anyone could have thought. Yes my left arm was broken, as were a few of my ribs, but no bruises, my cuts had almost completely healed. Shocked the doctor. But he signed me to leave. He may not have done so had I not been in the presence of Carlisle. I would be in good hands and the doc knew it.

Going home, Emmett and I drove. It wasn't because we didn't want to spend time with the others. It was because no one wanted to chance me being around large groups of people yet. I was able to handle being in the hospital but the people in the airport? On the plane? Didn't want to test that too much yet.

But the drive was nice. Just me and Emmett. I knew, through the whole experience, that I didn't want to be without him, that I couldn't be without him. Everything about him drew me in. I slept a lot but it didn't matter. We had our time together. There were a few occasions where I would accidentally slip into Emmett's head. But as soon as I realized what I was doing, I was able to pull myself away. I loved him but I didn't want to invade his privacy like that, not if I could help it. Then there were a few times when I was awake that I caught him staring at me. It made my heart flutter every time. I knew he loved me. I could feel it. But it was still amazing to me that I could ever find someone like him.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**Usually I don't put a note down here. But...there were a couple of people that commented on the whole Alexa and being a human or vampire thing. See, she's still human...mostly. I have to keep her human for a few of the things I have planned. :)**


	21. Change of Scenery

**Sorry it's been a little bit. I was out of town for a couple of days and wasn't able to get to a computer. Anywho...there is something I've come to realize. For those who read **_Secrets_**, I'm taking a break from it right now. I'm going to end up re-writing it. Re-reading it, something just doesn't come off right. The way some of the characters come off don't sit right with me. I'm not abandoning it completely. It just might be a little bit before I re-start it though.**

**Now...back to the story at hand. :)**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**When the Daylight's fading**_

_**We're gonna play in the dark**_

_**'Til it's golden again**_  
_**And now it feels so amazing**_

_**Can't see it coming**_

_**And We'll never grow old again**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_  
_**~Chasing the Sun by The Wanted~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Home sweet home. That was where I wanted to be. Emmett knew that too. The moment we hit Forks, we were off to my house. Seeing it again as a sight for sore eyes. Emmett, who had them since I was in the hospital, took my keys, and helped me to the door. He unlocked the door but did not open it. Turning to me, he had this smirk spreading across his face. "Emmett."

"Alexa."

"What's going on?"

Take a look."

Moving out of my way he opened the door.

Nothing. I saw nothing. Literally. My house was empty, absolutely empty. I turned around to face Emmett but saw something else entirely.

_Carlisle stood before. Emmett was next to me. The others surrounded us. Surely they could feel the emotion rolling off me. "Alexa, it's for the best. We found a way to keep an eye on you."_

_"Carlisle..."_

_"You were able to take being in the hospital in stride. But we don't know how well you will do while in school. The sheer amount of people will test you."_

_"But this isn't about school. This is about my things."_

_"That is what I was about to tell you. The best thing to keep you safe, and make sure you will not suffer unnecessarily, is for you to live here."_

_He was serious. _

When I came to my senses, Emmett wrapped his arms around me. It was if I would have fallen had he not been there. "Alexa."

"I'm moving in with you?"

"You saw it?"

"All I saw was Carlisle telling me."

"Let's get you to our...let's get you home and we'll explain everything then."

"Em."

"Just trust me. Please."

It was hard not to just fall for that face. But he was right. I had to trust him.

Taking my silence, he lead me away from what was my home. Back to the car. Even with his hand in my the entire time, I could not feel relaxed. Until I saw my things, until I knew the whole situation, I would not fully calm. I knew what I saw, but it had yet to happen.

The Cullen house. Not so much anymore. There was a different feel to the house. Being ever the gentleman, Emmet opened the car door and lead me inside. No doubt everyone would be in the living room. And they were. Even Bella was there. "Alexa."

"Carlisle."

"I'm sure you want an explanation."

"I saw."

"You saw?"

"I saw you tell me."

Then the déjà vu set in. "Alexa, it's for the best. We found a way to keep an eye on you."

"Carlisle..."

"You were able to take being in the hospital in stride. But we don't know how well you will do while in school. The sheer amount of people will test you."

"What about my things?"

"That is what I was about to tell you. The best thing to keep you safe, and make sure you will not suffer unnecessarily, is for you to live here."

"I knew that part the moment I saw my house was empty. I understand. It is best to be safe to make sure I am safe and that no secret is let out. But where are my things?"

Carlisle gently placed an arm around my shoulder and led me away from the living room, away from everyone but him and Emmett.

Door after door we passed. Until we finally reached one and stopped. Carlisle nodded towards the door. Not sure what was going on, I opened the door. What I saw shocked me. My king size bed lay comfortably against the wall to the right. The bed was the only furniture in the room that was my own. Everything else was new. A desk was across from the door and slightly to the left. Most of the wall across from the door was floor to ceiling windows. Across from the bed, was a small entertainment center between two more doors. While the furniture was dark, the walls were a very light beige in a kind of marbled look. The floor was a light hardwood. The room felt light and clean, but also very warm.

Looking around, all of my most important things where in here. That was a relief. I didn't know what to say. I was literally speechless. Carlisle came to my side and put an arm around my shoulder. "This is yours. I talked with everyone and we agreed that we want you to live here. We need to keep an eye on you to make sure you can handle these abilities without trouble. And so that we can train you to try and get a hold on what you can do. So, this is your room and your truck is in the garage."

"So I'm living here?"

He nodded.

And I did the only thing my body would let me do. I cried. I just stood there, with tears falling. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. That was when everyone else came in. "I want to say…thank you. I've never…felt so…welcome and so…loved. I never thought that I…would feel like this. Nothing in the world…is better than now."

Esme, so graciously, stepped forward. She hugged me. "We love you Alexa. Don't you ever forget that. We've told you that before and we will tell you that many times more. You are important to Emmett and if anything ever happened to you, he would be devastated, we would be devastated. We love you like we love him. We'll do what we can to protect you."

I nodded. "I want to thank you, thank all of you. Even you Rosalie."

That shocked her. Shocked everyone for that matter. "You may not think…much about it or act like it but…you have shown me that you cared to some degree. I know you care about Emmett. I know you would do anything to protect him, even if that means protecting the one that he loves. So I thank you just as much as everyone else."

I could have sworn there was a small smile on her face for just a moment. "All of you, thank you for the room. It's perfect."

I looked to them and smiled through the remaining tears.

But then they left, all of them but Emmett left. I still couldn't speak. Gracefully, he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around my waist as I laid my head on his chest. The traveling and crying was tiring. I could feel myself falling into sleep. But as I did, I knew I heard him say, "I love you Alexa. No getting away from me now."

.

.

Waking up was a whole other story. I didn't remember a thing until I opened my eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Looking up I saw Emmett still laying there. Softly, I felt his lips on mine. "What a nice way to wake up."

"I'd hope so."

"I can't believe I'm living here."

"I know but it is for your own health. I promise you that."

"Is Carlisle here right now? Or is he at the hospital?"

"He's here. Probably has an hour or so before he leaves."

Without worrying about Emmett or showering or anything else for that matter, I headed to Carlisle's office. First place I thought he would be.

There were a few questions I had that I needed to sort out. Luckily, Carlisle was where I thought he was. "Alexa, a surprise to see you so early."

"I have a few questions and wanted to catch you before you headed to the hospital."

"Please sit down."

Doing so, I didn't wait to get started. "About living here, what's happening with my house?"

"You will have to sign a bit of paperwork, but I can put everything through for you to sell it. Any money you would get will be put into your account."

"So I just sign some paperwork?"

"Without knowing what you can handle, we don't want to take any chances."

"Okay. What about work?"

"I called Tina. She understands that you need time off to heal. But whether or not you go back is a matter of how well you can handle being around people."

"And school?"

"As far as they know, you are healing and won't be back for a couple of days. Within that time frame, we will need to test how you can channel these abilities and around people."

"What about my change of address and all that?"

"Already taken care of. Your bank account, school, work, everything is taken care of."

"Thank you. For everything." I said standing up.

"You are more than welcome."

Carlisle followed my lead and took me to the door. Before I left his office, I gave him a quick hug and headed back to Emmett.

His smile was still shining bright as I re-entered my room. Jumping on the bed, I almost landed on him. "Seriously?"

"You know you love me, Em." I said with a laugh.

"Why I do I'll never know."

"Oh ha, ha mister."

"Feeling better though right?"

"For now. Sleep helped a bit. And those few questions being answered did too."

He wrapped his arms around me and we just laid there in silence.

After a while, I looked back at Emmett. I was studying his face again. His eyes were beautiful, the placement and the colour were striking. Strong nose, powerful jaw line, ideal skin. Perfect, strong yet full lips. So soft. I ended up staring at his lips the longest and I'm pretty sure that he noticed. I was sure of that because he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't just a moment. Leaning up, I pulled myself into him. His lips so soft, so perfect.

All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself onto him. All the while, his lips molded with mine. I pulled back but only momentarily. I placed my lips just below his, kissing down to his chin. As I went along his jaw, I could feel him move beneath me. He was enjoying this as much as I was. The instant I began nibbling on his earlobe, his whole body shivered beneath me. Though it was unnecessary, his breathing was jagged.

Even more so I felt myself enjoying this more and more and I went along. I wanted more. Before I could move my lips lower, he moved us. Instantly, I was on my back with him above. His lips moved with a fierce notion. I started something and he was going to continue. Quite quickly, I ran my hands underneath his shirt. I wanted it off. He could tell in my movement. With his help, his shirt was off, with only a brief second where his lips were off of mine. Neither of us wanted to pull apart unless we had to.

In that moment, I know I wanted him, more than anything or anyone. But at the same time, I wasn't sure he would. But his lips moved from mine and that broke my thinking. They slowly traveled to my neck, making me shiver with each movement. As he reached the crook of my neck, I couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips. That seemed to entice him, to tempt him to do more.

Before I could move to help him, my shirt was ripped off and thrown across the room. "Emmett," I moaned softly.

I could see him watching me, taking all of me in. Love and lust was emanating from him. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. Instantly, he was back on my neck, in that same spot. With all his attention to it, I was sure there was going to be a hickey there when this was over with. But he then suddenly moved. His lips traced over my collar bone so very softly. The trail he left felt like fire. It burned but the pleasure was undeniable.

Once in the middle of my collarbone at the base of my neck, he began to travel down the middle of my chest. My instinct was to take a deep breath in, which inevitable brought me closer to him. He just tailed down further until he reached my bellybutton. Looking up at me, he stopped. I didn't need an ability to know he was unsure. "Alexa, I...I don't want to hurt you."

"We won't know unless we try. You know your strength. You know what I can handle. On top of that, my healing seems to be better since the incident. Even if I do get hurt, it won't last long."

"If I left my control for one moment, I could kill you."

"You wouldn't. You'd be much too aware to let that happen. So...for now, I will wait."

"Wait?" he said with this cute confused expression on his face.

"I will wait. I will give you that time to think about it, let you realize that I may end up with bruises or minor cuts but what we get from it, will be much, much more than what would happen to me. I understand that you could hurt me. But you are my boyfriend and I love you more than anyone else in this entire world. I want you in every way possible. And I will wait until you understand this from my point of view, no matter how long that will take."

I just looked at him. He was unsure but knew I wouldn't back down.

To get things away from that I kissed him lightly and smiled. "Emmett, you know, in this little escapade of ours, you just totally ruined one of my favourite shirts."

Finally he laughed. "Now as much, as I don't want to, I need to get showered. I feel a little dirty." I said with a wink.

With a quick kiss on the lips and a laugh, I headed to the shower.


	22. Away from School

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**It's a new dawn**_  
_**It's a new day**_  
_**It's a new life**_  
_**For me**_  
_**And I'm feeling good**_  
_**I'm feeling good**_

_**~Feeling Good **from** The Roar of the Greasepaint - The Smell of the Crowd or as a lot know the version by Nina Simone~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Getting showered was easy enough. Getting dressed was even easier. Alice had decided to lay out my clothes, even though I was not going to school with everyone else. A nice pair of jeans, a loosely fitted dark blue empire waist top, and a simple pair of brown boots. Heading down the stairs, I could see the clouds in the sky. No chance of them staying home with me.

There was no question, other than Carlisle, everyone was in the living room. Heading in, I stepped to the window. I wanted to get what little warmth from the sun I could. Before a word could be said, a brief moment of sun blasted through the window. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of everyone sparkling. It was just odd to me. But as I did, they were all staring at me. Alice was up and out of the room and back in a matter of moments. Handing me a mirror, she spoke, "Take a look at yourself."

I did as I was told. I was shocked to put it mildly. I knew the venom had changed me to a degree but this was...I couldn't put it into words. I was still me. Still the same long brown hair, green eyes, the kind of pale skin. But with the direct sunlight, I had this very, slight glow. And I mean very slight. Stepping into the shade, it disappeared. In the light it was back again. It wasn't a major glow, most human people probably wouldn't even even notice it. It was that slight. But it was still there.

It was in that moment that any control I had was lost. My mind went haywire. Before I could do anything, so many little voices were playing through my head. All different thoughts but all really loud. Not a single word was said but that didn't stop me from hearing them. It was so overwhelming that I almost fell to my knees. Emmett was immediately by my side, placing an arm around me to keep me up. His presence didn't help. The thoughts just seemed to intensify in their loudness.

It took about a minute or so to be able to push them away, one by one. All eyes were on me as I was able to regain my composure. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. I lost my head for a minute. Too many thoughts all at once. They're gone now. Yes, really. Don't give me that look mister. Took me a moment but I was able to push them away."

"Well that's good. Shows promise, for when you have to go back to school."

"Don't remind me."

"I could always stay home with you."

"As much as I would love you too, you can't."

"Actually...we're going to have to." Alice said from her seat. "That brief moment of sun is just the beginning. The whole day is going to be sunny."

"Will Carlisle be okay?"

She nodded. So I would get to spend the day with Emmett. A smile came to my face.

Alice obviously knew what my smile was about. She said something to Wyatt, who then walked over to me. "Alice, what did you say to him?"

She said nothing. Wyatt got to me and just smiled. "Time to test what you can do."

He went to gently grab my arm but Emmet stopped him. "Before you take my girl, I want a word with her."

"What did you do now Alexa?" he said with a laugh.

My smirk was evident before I uttered a word. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The shock from him was priceless. If I only had a camera. I couldn't help but laugh. At least I wasn't the only one that laugh. Everyone but him did, to some degree.

Before anything else was said, Emmett gave me a quick hug. Of couse I had to hug him right back. "Since we had the day off now, I'm going to go for a hunt while you're training."

"Catch something big for me."

"Damn right. Got to win a fight some how." he said glaring at Edward and Alice.

I couldn't help but laugh. He raised his eyebrows at me. Uh-oh. No point in running. Picking me up, I said, "Okay, okay, I get the point."

"I don't think you do."

Still a smile on his face. "You know I love you right?"

He placed me down and 'flexed' his arms. "I am the almighty Emmett. How could you resist?"

"How could I? Such a struggle. Any who, go have fun."

"Of course." he spoke, like it was obvious.

"Love you Em."

"Love you too Babe."

With a quick kiss, he was off.

Wyatt was standing next to me just as soon as Emmett was gone. With a nod he encouraged me to follow him outside. Didn't want to ruin the house. Oddly enough, I was nervous. I knew I would be able to do it eventually. But I was worried about the consequences. Would I destroy something? Hurt someone? Hurt me? At least I wasn't the only one that was a little nervous. _How the hell am I suppose to do this? I don't know how to teach this. I just do it._

"Wyatt...don't worry. I'm new to this too. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just explain it as you feel it when you do it. Or however you think you can get the idea across."

"How di...oh yeah, the mind reading thing."

"I'm trying not to but sometimes it slips."

"No worries. I should be just to it. There's Edward. I guess I'm not used to it with anyone else."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

Only then did we stop in the middle of the yard.

Sitting down, all I could do was wait. Wyatt was taking a moment to collect his thoughts, to see what might help me. "First thing, since we are outside, try earth. Do anything you want. Just try."

Just one step at a time. So I tried for something simple. Making a small mound in the grass. Focusing on one area I imagined it moving. But nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. "It's a little difficult isn't it?"

"I'm just not sure what I'm suppose to do."

"Try again. But try it in a different way, think something different."

I tried. Again. And again. Still nothing. The more I tried, the more frustrated I got. The more frustrated I got, the bigger the headache got. "Calm it down. Relax. Now as corny as this may sound, you kind of have to become one with the element you are trying to control. It gets much easier once you do it once. So relax, fall into it."

The tone of his voice made me laugh. "Dork."

"Really now?"

"It was the tone."

"You know you love me."

"Though I don't know why." I said with a laugh.

The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't stop laughing.

After a minute or so, I was finally able to stop laughing and calm down enough to focus.

Ignoring everything but the ground, I focused. I felt the dirt, the grass underneath me. Cold, firm, unmoving. That calm, that relaxation, gave me something. Before I knew it, the ground in front of me moved. When my focus was interrupted, the ground stopped. I couldn't help but let out a squeal, causing Wyatt to laugh. "Try it again."

And I did. Again and again. Once it happened that one time, it was like a gate opened. Each time after got easier and easier.

I spent about an hour just playing with the ground. Every little thing I could think of, I would do. Wyatt just watched me with amusement. That hour or so took a bit out of me. But when I was done, I kind of jumped up and down a little. It was happy, excited. One more thing I knew I could do. During my little moment, Wyatt just laughed at me. "And you called me a dork?"

"I never said I wasn't."

He just rolled his eyes at me and I sat down. "Now try with a different element."

And it went on just like that.

For three more hours Wyatt and myself continually trained myself so that I could get more and more used to using the elemental control. I played with earth, fire, air, and water. The more I did it, the easier it became. Wyatt was definitely better than me but that was because he had had years of practice. What I was doing was only the start of it. And I couldn't wait to explore more about it.

The only reason we stopped was for the face that I needed food. Time for lunch. I was able to make myself some Mac n cheese with some hot dog in it. Simple but it really hit the spot. As I sat there eating, I was watching Wyatt and Jasper play chess. I wasn't so much interested in the game they were playing but them themselves. I had an idea, and I wanted to play with it. Focusing on the emotion I wanted to give out, I looked to the both of them.

Nothing happened at first. But then it started. Wyatt looked up at Jasper. The look on his face went from concentration to something more than that. After ending his turn, Jasper looked up and noticed the look in Wyatt's eyes. Before Jasper could react, Wyatt jumped over the table and tackled him to the ground. Jasper was pinned and Wyatt was leaning in. Lust was all over his face. Jasper looked horrified. So much so that I couldn't help but start laughing.

With my focus gone, Wyatt realized what he was doing and jumped back. The look on his face was that of horror, disgust, and completely shock; and not to mention funny as hell to look at. My laughing made them turn to me. I just smiled sheepishly. "That was you?!" Wyatt said to me, looking incredulously.

"Maybe."

"You made me want him."

"So..."

"You think it was funny?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have tried it."

"Alexa!"

"I'm going now."

But before I got too far, Wyatt had picked me up and he was off running.

Knowing what to do, I closed my eyes as he was running. Definitely didn't need to throw up at this point. It was during the ride that I had a vision. I knew what he was going to do. There was no point in struggling. He was just too strong for that. Stopping, I opened my eyes and was immediately dropped, into the waiting river below. It was cold. But luckily it was shallow and my cast didn't get wet. "You jackass."

"I could say the same to you." he said with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I was able to control fire and using its power I was able to dry myself off for the most part. "Now take me home. I need to change now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will."

"What makes you say that?"

"Alice."

"Alice? What has she got to do with this?"

"She will not like that you ruined this outfit today. I tell her and she won't be very happy."

"You wouldn't."

He was staring me down, trying to see if I would crack. "Oh I would."

"Fuck." he said, softly, "Okay. I get it. Now come here. You are an evil little bitch sometimes."

"But you still love me."

"On occasion."

I climbed on his back this time and off he took off.

By the time we were back home, nearly everyone was there. Seeing me in Wyatt's arms, there were a few looks given our way. After setting me down, Wyatt went to Rosalie while I stood by Emmett. Before Wyatt or Jasper could say anything, I explained what happened. Had I let Jasper or Wyatt tell it, everyone wouldn't get the view from my side, the part where it was hilarious. Everyone but Wyatt and Jasper found it hilarious. Though they were a bit more relaxed about the situation but they were still a little miffed about it. It was crazy but they would get over it. They'd have to. It was nice to have some humor in the house.


	23. Just a Little Test

**Sorry about the wait for this one. I had two birthday's this past week. One was mine, the other was my mom's. Had a few things to do there. But this is up now. I do apologize for the lateness. I am working on the next one though. Not sure yet of when it will be done. But I'm trying. :)**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_But what do you say to taking chances?_**

**_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_**

**_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_**

**_Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_**

**_What do you say? What do you say?_**

**_~Taking Chances by Celine Dion~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Waking up in the morning, I knew everyone else was going to school. I wasn't going back. Not at that point at least. I had no idea what I was going to do. The only one that was going to be home was Esme. And in complete honesty, I had no clue what she did when she was home alone. That was new territory for me.

Once up and showered, I threw on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Emmett met me just as I stepped outside my bedroom door. "Babe." He said with a quick kiss.

"Ready for school?" I said with a smile.

"Do I have to go?"

So child-like. Just that adorable at that moment. "Yes. Yes you do."

"I don't want to leave you."

He wrapped his arms around me and furrowed his face into the crook of my neck. "You have to go. And no excuses. I'll be back to school in no time."

"But..."

"No buts mister. Now...Let's get downstairs before you try to change my mind."

Getting the look I was giving him, Emmett picked me up and took me down stairs.

Wyatt was the first one I saw. The look on his face coincided with his thought. Thinking a little about something he shouldn't have. "Seriously Wyatt?! Just because you and Rosalie can't control yourselves around each other doesn't mean we can't."

An idea came to mind as Wyatt spoke again. "Alexa. I..."

"Emmett has the self control of a saint. Anytime we get close to doing anything and BOOM! Up goes a block."

"Emmett? Really now?" he said with a smirk.

By this time I had noticed everyone, except Carlisle, had joined in on watching the conversation. Emmett was giving me a look, telling me to stop. I just smiled. "Really. As much as I want it, as much as I _mess_ with him, there is nothing. As much as I admire the self control in that aspect, I wish he'd get over his fear and just let go a little."

Wyatt along with the others laughed a little bit. Probably from shock. Then there was quiet.

It took a moment for the air of silence to break. Edward coughed, with a pointed look at me. Emmett needed a word with me. Knowing what was needed, everyone left the immediate area. "Do not even give me that look Em."

"What the hell was that about?"

"You know exactly what that was about. I love you Emmett, more than anything, but I want something you are not giving me. You hadn't listened to me before. I knew you wouldn't unless I changed my tactic."

"How many times have I said, I could hurt or even kill you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just once. That is all I ask. If it doesn't turn out well, we won't do it again until I am changed. Please?"

I needed him to know how I felt, what I wanted. "Alexa."

He was torn. The look on his face told me that before I got a read on anything else. "I have better healing. So if I get a bruise or hurt and anything for that matter, I'll heal quickly."

"If I lost control for one moment, I could kill you."

"You are too good for that. Your self control, self awareness, would be through the roof because you wouldn't want to hurt me. You would not let it happen. I know you wouldn't."

"Just once? You'd be okay with just once?"

"Yes. It's one of the two things I want to experience as a human."

"Alexa..."

"I'll be changed eventually. You know that."

He nodded. "I'll...I'll have to think about this."

I smiled. There was hope yet. "Hey, at least you'll have something _interesting_ to keep your mind occupied during school."

Finally he cracked a smile.

With a small kiss, I felt the tension had relieved some. Walking to where the others were, I spoke, "Now, go to school. You just might want to stay away from Edward. Or not."

I sent a smirk Edward's way. His glare was immediate. Back to Emmett, I gave him one last kiss before pushing them all off to school.

Esme, who was there and overheard everything, was by my side the moment they had left. "Do you have to torment your brother like that?"

She had a smile as she spoke. I couldn't help but smile back. "Isn't that what family is for?" I said with a laugh.

"Now...did you have any plans for today?"

"Not really."

"Carlisle and I had an idea. We want you to be able to handle going back to school without any problems. I'm sure when you are with one of us, you can do it because you have that support."

"But we don't know what I can do if I am alone, or if I can handle it period."

"Exactly. So before heading back to school, I am going to take you out. You are the only person in this house who eats food. I'm going to take you on a small grocery shopping trip. If you can't handle being around people, we can always come back home."

"Are you sure?"

"You can do this. You are a strong resilient woman. And I'll be by your side the entire time if you need me."

I knew I would have to face people eventually. I'd have to see what I would be able to handle, to know whether I could handle the sheer mass of people I'd be around at school. "Well, might as well get this over with."

"Just grab your phone, and we'll be off then."

She was trying to be reassuring. It helped a little bit. So I grabbed my phone and off we headed.

Hopping into the S55, Esme turned on the radio and drove off. "Beauty queen of only eighteen. She had had some trouble with herself..."

I couldn't help but sing along softly as we drove along. Every so often, I would see Esme glance at me. "You have a nice voice there."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you sing that often?"

"Never had anyone to sing for. I just know how to play guitar and Emmett has shown me a little on piano."

There was a smile on her face. "Why not do that with your time at home? Practicing on the guitar or piano. If you ever need an audience, I'm there."

"Not a bad idea."

I gave her a smile. Except for the radio, there was silence the rest of the drive.

Luckily for me, being the time and the day, the store was not that busy. A few cars littered the parking lot. There was a few minutes of silence as I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to Walk into. My mind was everywhere. Could I handle it? Would I answer to their words or their thoughts? Would I freak out? Or feel any pain? I was broken out of my trance when Esme spoke. "Are you ready?"

I saw it. The moment I heard her words, I saw it and I knew. I could do this. I would do this. Knowing there would be no problems gave me that confidence to get out of the car. Esme followed suit.

Esme pushed the shopping cart as I picked out items. Mac and Cheese, items for sandwiches, pizza, fruit, vegetables, bacon, breakfast stuff, pretty much anything I wanted that would either keep or be eaten quickly. With a few people around, it wasn't that bad. I had been in the hospital and I handled that. I was around my family and I was okay. There were no problems...until we reached the check out.

There were more people in that area than I had been around since the incident. It was hard, but doable. The thoughts were coming in all at once, as were the emotions. But I could do it. I was able to focus on something good. Thinking of Emmett was a safety point. Keeping him in mind, I had no trouble. It seemed the more I dealt with it the easier it was. But at the same time, I felt a little tired. It was pushing me further than I had pushed myself before and it was taking a toll. I hoped that, just like with any exercise, that the more I worked with everything the less exhausting it would be.

On the way back home, the smile on my face did not leave. I made it though that little experiment. Esme was smiling too. I couldn't wait until Emmett would get home from school. I was proud of myself and I wanted him to know. Helping Esme with the groceries took a few minutes. But after that, I was free to do anything. And Esme's suggestions what I took to heart.

Using the computer, I found the piece of music I was looking for. Paying for it, I was able to print the sheet music. I knew sheet music. It was what I used for when I learned the guitar. So taking what I learn from Emmett and of sheet music, I went for it. I wanted to learn the entire three movements eventually. So I started with the first.

Nothing else matter. I got so into the music that nothing else matter. I wanted to learn it. I wanted to show that I was as talented as I was told I was, that I was good enough to fit into this family. Time for me at the point didn't really exist. It was just there. "Alexa."

I jumped momentarily and turned to the voice. Edward. "What are you doing here? I thought school..."

"School over already. Esme said you've been at the piano ever since you came home."

"I..."

I didn't know what to say. Had the time really gone by that quickly. "I know Emmett has shown you a couple of things but he doesn't play very often."

"You're the musical genius in this family."

"For now. I could always show you a few things if you would like, help you on this piece."

"I...you'd do that even when I messed with you a tiny bit this morning?"

"You are my sister now. Isn't that what family is for?"

I laughed. "That's what I told Esme."

"I know. That's why I said it."

His offer was very nice and I appreciated it greatly. "Thanks Eddie. Sometimes, I think I will take you up on that. Just not when everyone else is around. I know, why? I know you are the best one to go to for questions. I just want it to be a surprise for when I eventually play it for the family. I'll do it with only you around, or maybe Alice. She is kind of hard to surprise."

"Why hide the piece? It's Piano Sonata Op. 13 correct?"

"Yes it is. And I have my reasons mister. Now," I said putting the sheet music away, "I would very much like to go and speak with my boyfriend."

"He's in the garage. Just pulling in."

With a smile, I hugged him. He smiled back with an unspoken you're welcome.

Putting the music in my room quickly, I headed to the garage. Emmett was just stepping into the house as the door came into view. His smile was big when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back. I jumped into him when I was close enough. His cold arms wrapping around me felt quite nice. "Happy today are we?"

"I did it."

He looked at me questioningly as he put me down. "Did what?"

I explained the trip to the store. He was happy for me. "Yes. Means you can come back to school sooner."

"Miss me did you?" I said with a smirk.

"Maybe."

"So..." drawing the word out, "Did you think about it?"

His mood changed slightly.

He knew exactly what I was talking about. I wasn't going to say anything until he did but I wasn't going to back off either. "I did."

"Any decision yet?"

"I'm close."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Eventually," he said with a laugh. "My constant thinking got on Edward's nerves. Apparently my thoughts were louder than anyone else's today."

"I accomplished my mission then."

"Changing the subject again, I have your homework."

I couldn't help but groan. He laughed at me. "Damn you. Had to remind me of that."

"Love you."

"Bite me."

Wiggling his eyebrows at me, he picked me up and took me to the living room. Though he had me doing my homework, I was enjoying that time with him.


	24. First Day Back

**Sorry about not posting for a while there. I was inspired on an original story I am writing. I just got going on this this idea and ran with it. Didn't really work on anything else. So I offer my apologizes, as well as a cookie (::). Anywho...as far as the lyrics, I was on a little trip of memories listening to them today. so...yeah. Now...ONTO THE STORY. Please? I'll give you another cookie. (::)**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**Now I know why I was born**_

_**You feel my feelings one by one**_

_**Can't see the world i'm walkin' through**_

_**'Cause baby I see only you, oh yeah**_  
_**Baby it's the way you make me**_

_**Kinda get me go crazy**_

_**Never wanna stop**_  
_**It's gotta be you**_

_**~It's Gotta Be You by Backstreet Boys~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

There was no doubt of me going. I knew I would be. Though I wanted to work on the piano piece, I knew going to school would be okay. Without speaking to anyone, I got showered, dressed and had my school things ready. Heading down, I was met with everyone randomly in the living room area. I got a few looks by the school things I was carrying. Carlisle, who had yet to leave for the hospital, had approached me. "Alexa."

"I know what you are going to say, but I need to go. I did well yesterday. I can't stay at home too long before questions are asked. The best way to test me is to go."

"Can you handle it?"

"I'm pretty sure I can. And I know that if anything goes wrong, I can call and head home. No secret will be let out."

He looked momentarily at Alice who nodded. With a small smile he nodded to me. "Just be careful. Anything feels off or goes wrong..."

"I know Dad."

His smile could not have gotten bigger. I could feel the emotion rolling off him. Happiness, love, and a hint of pride. No more words were needed. He just gave me a hug and a light kiss on the forehead before heading off.

Being there was just enough time before we had to leave, I grabbed a bowl of cereal. I needed some energy if I was going to last until lunch. "Feeling good huh?" Emmett said as he sat down next to me.

"Yup. I'm going to do well today. I'm sure of it."

"Well, I have a surprise for you today. That is if things go well."

"What is it?"

"Nope. Not telling."

"Please?" I said giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope. You'll find out tonight if you do well."

"Really?"

"It's an extra incentive."

"Well, you'll be telling me tonight then."

"Let's hope so."

The smile was still on his face as I continued eating. I knew I could look into it but at the same time. It'd be nice to have that surprise.

The drive to school was quiet. I was preparing myself. I knew what the experience at the store was like so I had some idea. But it was still a new experience. But to know what the hell the surprise was, I knew I was going to make the day go well. Once in the parking lot, I could feel the thoughts and emotions of everyone creeping up on me. Emmett stayed with me, giving me a sense of calm. After a few minutes, there was no more waiting. We had to head inside. Grabbing my bag, I hopped out of the jeep.

Seemingly instantly, Emmett was by my side. With his arm around me, we walked into the school. Every step we took brought us more stares. With my arm in a cast and with the rumors I was sure were circulating, it wasn't all that surprising. Meeting up with the rest of the family, I stayed quiet. I knew it would be best to let myself get used to my surroundings before pushing myself any further. Tapping into the emotional manipulation, I was able to use that slightly to keep myself calm. Just when the bell rang, we were by my class room. "You need anything, you feel off at all, do not hesitate to get a hold of me or anyone."

"I know Em. Love you."

"Love you too babe."

When his lips touched mine, I knew it wasn't just a simple kiss. It was quite passionate, and very enjoyable. "Keep that it mind. It might help you through the day." He said with a smirk as started walking away. Got a good view of his ass as he did. I couldn't help but smile as I headed into the classroom.

Still, as I walked in, a lot of people were still giving me look. Probably the kiss along with the rumors. None of it mattered to me. I had Emmett and the rest of the Cullens. That was all that was important. Sandra was watching me as I walked to my usual seat next to her. She wanted to talk to me, to ask some questions. "Just spit it out. I know you want to talk."

"How..."

"It would be kind of hard not to notice you watching me."

"What really happened? There are so many different stories going around."

"Bella and Edward were having some problems. She wanted to leave to see her mom. I went with her so she wouldn't be alone."

"But your cast, and hers?"

She was already on my nerves. "If you wouldn't interrupt me, I would be able to finish. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice came to try and talk to Bella, to get her to come back. We went to meet them at their hotel to talk when Bella tripped. She fell into me, causing us to fall down the stairs. That's all I remember until I woke up in the hospital."

"You were hurt more than her. She came back before you did."

"Well she did knock into me. I hit everything first."

"Wow. I was curious to know what was the truth or not. To see if you were okay."

She didn't care. she was just a gossip, not my friend. "You don't care. I know you don't. You talk to me, yes, but you never ask about me. It's always about other people, about the Cullens."

"I do care. I..."

"Do not lie to me." I knew she was from her thoughts and emotions. "I know you don't. Not as a real friend would. So either tell the truth when you talk to me or don't talk to me at all."

She was shocked at my little _outburst_ but it certainly shut her up.

Once class started, no one really had the chance to stare at me. We were all too occupied with what was being taught and the work we were given. Up until lunch, my classes went pretty much the same way. People would stare and whisper around me, but none of them would talk to me, ask me anything. It sure as hell didn't bug me. It was actually quite helpful. The less I dealt with people, the more energy I had. Nothing was too overwhelming for me.

When lunch arrived, I met Emmett just as I walked into the cafeteria. Wrapping an arm around his waist, I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Are you going to sit with us today?"

"I think I'll sit with my other friends today. I'm sure they want to talk to me after what happened and all. If I need anything, I'll come to you."

"Get food first."

"Yes sir," I said saluting him before walking away.

He was laughing as I walked away to get my food. "You are something else there Babe."

"But you love me for it." I said with a laugh.

Grabbing a tray, I headed along the line to get some food.

As expected they wanted to talk, ask questions more like it. I told them nothing that they didn't already know. It was nice to be around other people. Being that they were friends, it was a comfort being around them too. Especially Bella. She was one less mind I had to hear from. When I did not focus on myself but instead let myself relax and forget myself, the voices disappeared almost completely. Though it was easy to do that with my friends, it was much easier with Emmett. Every so often, I would look and send a smile his way. It calmed me even more.

As expected, lunch came to an end quickly. Saying a quick goodbye to my friends, I made my way to Emmett. Before I had a chance to do anything, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and kiss me, knowing I would not be able to break free. Not even if I wanted to, which I didn't. As soon as we pulled away, Wyatt decide to whistle. "Oh shush you. I'm sure you don't want me to say anything about you and Rosalie now, do you? I could always let something...what's the word...slip."

"You wouldn't."

"You should know me by now."

With a small laugh, I wrapped my arm around Emmett's waist and walked off to English.

Oh the look on Stacey's face was hilarious. She hated me. She wanted Emmett but I had him. She knew that she would never get him, never be his girlfriend. But that didn't stop her from hating me. By what her thoughts were, she would have wanted me to never return to Forks so she could have her chance. Evil little bitch she was. There was a brief moment where I almost slipped up and said something in connection with her thoughts but I was able to pull back at the last moment. I would find out what Emmett had in store for me. Nothing was going to jeopardize that. Nothing.

...

The rest of the day. Perfect. No issues. During P.E. I was able to relax a little bit. That was the one good thing about having a cast on my arm. I didn't have to do everything that the class was doing. Everything was still a little bit draining but it wasn't noticeable to everyone else. I was able to hide it very well.

Stepping into the parking lot was a welcome relief. My first day back at school went well. No mishaps. Not one. Smiling, I fell a step behind Emmett and jumped on his back. Almost instantly, he had a hold of my legs, keeping me up. "So my dear," I whispered in his ear, "What is this incentive you were telling me about this morning?"

I could feel the smile on his face. "Eager little thing now aren't we?"

"You made it sound so... interesting. Maybe even a little fun. So... are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe."

He was teasing me. How rude. "Emmett!" I said whining.

Even Edward, who was nearby, laughed at me. Glaring playfully, he got the hint and just smiled.

By this point, we had reached the Jeep. I would not let go of Emmett. But apparently I had no choice. He plied me off him and set me on the ground. "Later. You will find out later. I promise."

"Soon?"

"Maybe." The smirk still apparent on his lips.

"Ahhh!"

I didn't even get a chance to speak. Apparently time for talking was done. Em picked me up and placed me in the Jeep.

Nothing was said as he drove away. All my thoughts went to what he was hiding. I wanted to know this incentive, this 'secret'. It was just as we got onto the main road that I saw it. Without a doubt it shocked me. But I liked it. A lot. Emmett noticed the sudden change in my demeanor. "You... you saw it didn't you?"

I nodded. "I swear I wasn't trying to. It just kind of happened. You know I don't always have control of that. I..."

"I told you, after the other day, that I would think about it."

"Are you sure? I want to, don't get me wrong, but are you positive?"

"I've had time to think, Alexa. I don't need any more time now. I want to try."

The smile on my face did not have gotten bigger. If he wasn't driving, I would have seriously kissed him.


	25. Time Alone

**I just want to let you know, I greatly apologize for not updating in so long. Though it's hard for me to admit, I was having a depressive episode and had no thought or inspiration to write. I tried, but nothing I wrote was that good. Things weren't that great for me for a while. But recently they have turned around. I finally have a job after being unemployed for a year. I'm feeling better about myself. Little things have gotten better and I finally had this chapter finished. It is a little longer than usual and there is a point where there is a sexual scene. There will be a mark in the story to let you know when the details are coming. It may not be the best, as I'm not the great with actually writing those kind of scenes, but I hope it's good enough for you. **

**So thank you to those have stuck with the story even considering my break. I appreciate it. **

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_**Come here big boy**_

_**Ahh, yeah**_

_**You've been a bad, bad boy**_

_**I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy**_

_**There's no need to feel no shame**_

_**Relax and sip upon a champagne**_

_**'Cause I wanna give you a little taste**_

_**Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy**_

_**I'll give you some ooh la la**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi?**_

_**I got you breaking into a sweat**_

_**Got you hot, bothered and wet, you nasty boy**_

_**~Nasty, Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Getting home was quiet. There was no talking. There didn't need to be. I did, however, hold his hand the rest of the way home. There was also no way of erasing the smile from my face. Just as we pulled into the garage, Emmett stopped me from stepping out. There was this tiny hint of nervousness. "I have...a little date planned for tonight. Just me and you."

"Em..."

"I know, I don't have to. I want to."

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too. Now go...Alice will be waiting for you in your room. As soon as I made the decision, she made it known she wanted to get you ready."

"Anything for a makeover, huh?"

"You'll learn to live with it. Now go. I do have a few last minute things to sort out."

Shaking my head briefly, I gave him a kiss and hopped out the car.

There was barely even a chance to walk in the door before I was ambushed by Alice. She picked me up and threw me over her shoulder without even trying. "Really Alice? Really?"

"You have no choice in the matter. I wasn't going to let you get away. I know you were thinking of trying to escape."

"But Alice, do you have to do this?"

"Any chance to dress someone up, I'm taking it. Besides, I know the gist of what is to happen. You want to knock his socks off don't you?"

I couldn't help but blush at the thought of what she may have saw. "Maybe." I spoke softly.

"Then that settles it. We are doing this."

Her tone was resolute. There was definitely no changing her mind.

Once in my room, Alice placed me so I could stand on my own. But, before I could even react, she had me stripped down to my bra and panties. A bit of a shock. "Take these," she said handing me a bag, "And go change into them in the bathroom. I'll be waiting."

I didn't even get to look in the bag before she pushed me to the bathroom. Out of the bag I pulled a red and black lacy bra and underwear set. "Alice!"

"Put it on. Or I will come in there and make you put it on."

"Do I have to? I'm not..."

"Use to it? You'll have to eventually. Now is a perfect time."

I glared at her through the door, knowing she couldn't see it. There was no point in arguing with the damn pixie, so I changed. Surprisingly, I felt okay in them for the moment.

Stepping back into the room, Alice was smiling while giving me a once over. While walking around me, there was silence at least as far as I was concerned. Taking a moment, she disappear into my closet. I debated where or not to try and escape but there would be no chance I would get away. I could hear a laugh coming from Alice, as if she saw my debate. It wasn't long before she came back out with some clothes in her hands. That was only the start.

An hour later and I was finally dressed. Dark denim straight leg jeans. A black lace corseted cap sleeve top. Black boots. And to my side was a light gray pea coat. My hair was pulled back, away from my face, but hung loosely, in gentle waves, down my back. Make-up was light and fresh, very natural with a focus on my eyes. It was more then I anticipated but very nice too. "Emmett will love every bit of this. He won't be able to control himself."

"Thanks," I said blushing, "But I do have a question. Why are you doing this? You're basically trying to get me laid, and by your own brother no less."

She laughed for a moment before answering with a smile. "I know it's what you want, what you both want. It would happen eventually anyway. Emmett loves you unconditionally, no matter what you look like. I know you don't always feel like you deserve that, that you are worth it, or pretty enough. I want to help you see you are. You have always been good enough, always been beautiful. Everyone has seen it. You just needed to realize it. Besides, if you feel good before tonight. It might be even better for you."

Hugging her, I whispered a small, "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now...Emmett is just coming back. Time for the reveal."

"You always love these kind of things huh?"

"Maybe," she said with a smirk.

And so she gently grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

Emmett was just walking in from the garage when he saw me. His eyes went wide, and mouth dropped slightly. "Like what you see huh?" I asked making my way over to him.

He nodded. "Well then, are those things sorted out or do we have to wait?"

"Everything is set."

Leaning down, he kissed me. Soft but definitely had some yearning thrown in there. Not wanting it to end so quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying my best to keep him there. Catching my drift, his lips did not leave mine. Each moment, each time he moved with me, made me want more. When he forcefully pulled away, I was a little disappointed. "We'll have more time for that later."

"Promise?" I said holding my pinky out.

"Promise." he said, wrapping his own pinky with mine. "Now let's get out of here, before anything happens to stop us."

"Agreed."

Not noticing if anyone else but Alice was there, we stepped back into the garage and hopped into the jeep.

Relaxing into the seat, Emmett's hand reached over to my own. There was a hint of something behind his eyes. "Ready for some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

He laughed before kissing my hand. "Not that kind...yet. Got to have some time away from the family, some relaxing fun first."

"What is it?"

"Well, we're getting you something to eat first. Might need the energy for later."

"I certainly hope so. And hopefully sooner rather than later. Knowing the 'plan' of sorts, I'm not sure how long I might be able to last here. You effect me."

"I know. You get to me too. We'll just have to distract ourselves somehow."

Keeping a check on the road, we continued on, with me not knowing exactly where we were headed.

A locally owned restaurant in Port Angeles. I wasn't paying enough attention to it to remember the name. The waitress sat us quickly, and _our _drinks ordered. "Well, you said about trying to keep ourselves distracted, tell me something."

He looked at me as if waiting for me to continue. "Anything. Something odd, something funny. I don't know...some incident or something while with the family."

"Okay. This was a few years ago. All of us, we were playing baseball. A couple of innings in. My turn to hit. Edward was on the other team. I hit it in his area and while running, he slid to catch it. All the while it was raining. He lost his traction for just one bit hitting a tree in the process."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "That's not the end. The tree just collapsed. When he came out, he was naked. Clothes completely ripped to shreds. We forced him to play the rest of the game naked."

I could see it. Emmett was picturing the whole thing in his head. Made it even funnier. I couldn't help but laugh. "You're turn now."

"I..."

We were briefly interrupted by the waitress bringing our drinks. Her thought reach me for a moment. She noted how Emmett was looking good. I had to agree with her there. But the nice thing was that, she thought the same thing about me. I almost choked on myself when she thought she rather _do_ me then him. The waitress left and Emmett looked at me. "I'll tell my story in a second. I think the waitress...I think she's bi."

The confused look on his face came suddenly. "What make you say that?"

"She thinks both of us are good looking."

"That doesn't mea..."

"She thought that she'd rather fuck me than you. I feel flattered."

"I'm not the only one who's noticed you."

I smiled. "Now," he continued, "Your story."

"Ahh. Well, I was about nine or so. I had this crush on this boy in my class. Robby his name was. He was playing with his friends at recess and I was going to say hi to him. Right when I got there, I tripped over a rock. I just so happened to knock into him and we landed into a puddle of water. So embarrassing."

"What happened after?" he spoke with a laugh.

"We became friends until he and his family moved three years later. Haven't talk to him since."

Thankfully talking, and when I eventually got food, kept us distracted. The entire time that I ate, we were talking of random stories from out past. Most of them were embarrassing or funny. A very good distraction from where I knew the night was headed.

.

.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

.

.

When dinner was over, we both knew. Though we had talked and were distracted, our minds both still traveled to one thing. Going out and doing anything else was not really an option. It was the knowing that he was going to try that was what got us both. There was nothing else in the world that I wanted more in that moment and I knew he felt the same.

Getting home went by quicker than getting to the restaurant. I dared not hold his hand for fear of wanting things to escalate right then. Steeping out of the jeep, I noticed a few cars were missing. No one was home. Alice must have warned them. Emmett took me from my thoughts when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Nice ass."

He laughed. "I could say the same."

"If I weren't afraid of breaking my teeth, I'd probably bit it."

The shock rolled off him. But within that shock, there was desire. He was anticipating this moment just as much as I was.

It was only when we reached my room did he stop. He opened my door and placed me on my feet. There was no chance to react before he kissed me. I gasped lightly in surprise, causing him to take full control. Everything about that moment was more than I had felt before. It was the knowing of what was going to happen that heightened the sensations. His lips were perfect. Each touch sent a tingle of pleasure to every inch of my body. When I moved to wrap my arms around his neck, he pulled away from my lips. I was slightly disappointed for a moment before he kissed along my jaw.

Shivers ran through me, inadvertently bringing my body closer to him. The moment he reached the crook of my neck a low moan escaped my lips. There was an immediate change in his emotions. He wanted it even more, if that was even possible. His movements, though still careful, were decidedly more _frenzied_, my _wanting_. Knowing he would like it, I pulled away smiling as I looked him in the eyes.

Sliding my hand slowly down his chest, his body shivered beneath my touch. The temptation to just rip all his clothes off was there/ But the final moment would be so much more if we took just a little time. My fingers slipped under the edge of his shirt. He made a move to take it off himself but the look in my eyes told him no. A small smirk appeared on his lips. He liked that I was taking charge. Slowly, to lightly tease him, I moved inch by inch. Not only did I want to add to the moment, I wanted to savour the time. I knew it would most likely be a while before we got to do this again.

Finally reaching his head, he helped remove his shirt the rest of the way. I took a brief moment to take him in. Perfectly sculpted chest and abs. It was almost as if he was a statue sculpted from marble. Placing my hand on his chest, I put just enough pressure to let him know I wanted to move. Hitting the bed, Emmett sat down. He was staring up at me. Such beautiful eyes. Every emotion I was feeling, I felt just as much feeling coming from him. "Close your eyes."

"Ale..."

"Trust me." I whispered.

Doing as I told, he closed his eyes.

My eyes did not leave him. I took one step back and carefully removed my top and jeans. All I was wearing was the lingerie. I felt naked. Never had I been in that position, in that kind of clothing before. It felt odd but freeing at the same time. "Emmett."

His eyes sprung open and his mouth dropped. Certainly that as not what he expected.

Nothing was going to break his stare. The house could have been falling apart around us and he wouldn't have noticed. Taking that chance, I moved closer, his eyes still following my every move. Teasing him, I place my hands on his abs and gently traced along them. A soft growl groan escaped him. This was becoming too much for him. But he wasn't making the decisions. I was. With my hands on his chest, I pushed just enough for him to get the hint and lie down.

In a quick movement, for me at least, I place one leg on either side of him. A soft kiss on his lips and I moved. Along his jaw line. A small nibble on his earlobe. Almost agonizingly slow, my lips traveled along the middle of his torso, eventually ending up along the edge of his pants. Looking up at him from that position, not only could I feel it, but I saw the lust, the want, in his eyes. Everything else in the world didn't matter. It was me and him. Nothing else.

Completely taking myself from the bed, my body was still close to his. Keeping my eyes on his, I did not need to see what my hands would do. A small little pop and the button was undone. Only a split second later and the was zipper down. Every inch of him want to take over. He was done waiting, but the look in my eyes told him to wait. It was as I looked at him that I not only slipped off his pants but his underwear as well.

Naked. Absolutely, completely stark naked. Stunning. Beautiful. Every inch of him was masterfully created. Perfect as far as I was concerned. And he was mine. All mine. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Thought I didn't get to dwell on it long. Emmett had so gracefully stood next to me. I had no chance to react before I was lying on the bed with him stand over me. "Emmett."

And that was all it took. His lips were on mine in moments. Wrapping my arms around his neck pulled him closer. I wanted...I needed him to be closer. His body, his desire, it was all I could focus on.

As he broke the kiss, I noticed something was missing. In that moment my bra was gone. Looking to him, a smirk appear on his lips. "Well that was a waste of clothing."

He had ripped it off me, leaving it in two pieces. I didn't care much at that point. "Emmett," I spoke softly, "Please."

Leaning down, he said nothing. His lips touched my breast causing me to take a sharp breath. "Please what?"

"You know what I..."

I couldn't finish. He moved to the other breast, causing another sudden breath. The pleasure was undeniable. "I know what?"

"No playing. You know what I want."

"And what is that?" his smirk evident from what I could see.

"You. I want you."

That was all he needed to hear.

Just like the bra, the pants were ripped off. And I was naked. We were both naked. His lips came to mine for a brief moment before pulling back. Suddenly he was serious. His eyes told me so. "Are you sure? Because once I start there's no going back."

"I'm sure."

"Absolutely?"

"As sure as I love you."

Kissing me suddenly, he took the moment of surprise to enter me quickly. The sudden intrusion surprised me. Had there been any pain, the pleasure surely surpassed it. I wanted it. I wanted more.

As if hearing my thoughts, he slowly began to move. He was testing his boundaries. Though It was comforting he was trying to be safe, it was frustrating to no ends. As the frustration rose, so did the pleasure. Feeling the emotion coming from him heightened my own feelings. A soft moan escaped me. Surely enough that caused him to speed up. Each move he made, I mirrored.

In that moment we melted together. Every movement fluid. Moving his arms to either side of me, holding himself up, there were a little more momentum. Faster and faster. Everything was building. We were almost there. Just as I moved my legs to wrap around him, it was there. That feeling. Pulling him deeper triggered it. The intense, overwhelming pleasure. He pushed me over the edge. The instant I began to pulse around him was his own trigger. It was our moment.

While still inside me, he lowered himself, kissing me in the process. He rolled over cause me to lay on him. With my head on his chest, my climax was subsiding but the arousal was still there. "I love you Alexa."

"I love you too."

Tilting my head gently with his hand, he kissed me. But it wasn't soft. The intensity was there. Once was not enough. The night was definitely not over.


	26. Nothing but Distraction

**This one isn't that long and I'm sorry about that. There isn't a whole lot to it. A bit of a filler but still some good moments in there. I needed to get this out to have a little fun and to get the story moving along again. I have the next part planned out in my head, I just need to write it out. It will be a longer then this one, I do promise that much.**

**I was listening to some random songs on my Zune and both these lyrics got me for this chapter. So I kind of had to post them both. :)**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_**  
**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_**  
**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_**  
**_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_**  
**_~Glad You Came by The Wanted~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_**

**_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_**

**_You put your arms around me_**

**_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_**

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home_**

**_~Arms by Christina Perri~_**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Waking up in the morning was good. Emmett was still laying there, a smile upon his face. Noticing I had woken up he leaned down to kiss me. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"And what a mighty fine morning it is."

"Feeling good are we?" He said with a smirk.

"Very much so," I said with a smirk of my own.

With another kiss, I could hear a groan outside my bedroom door. "Alexa! Will you keep it down. I really don't want to feel all that right now. "

"Sorry Alice."

"Now get up. We have school you know."

"Do you have to remind me?"

"Don't make me come in there. I really don't want to see either of you naked right now."

Emmett was laughing beside me. Knowing I had to get up, I did. As I was still naked from the night before, Emmett's eyes never left me as I went to my closet to grab some clothes for after my shower.

The shower gave me time to think. All of it to do with Emmett. Everything about the night was perfect. His touch. His emotions. The face that he wanted to try. I could have stayed in that shower for hours, consumed with thoughts of Emmett, of our time together. But I knew that it wasn't an option. Just as soon as I got out of the shower and removed the bag protecting my cast, Emmett was in the bathroom with me. "Em, couldn't stay away now could you?"

"You're okay?"

That was out of nowhere. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"After last night..."

"Last night was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

His seriousness disappeared for a moment as his own thoughts traveled. "It was for me too. But that's beside the point. Physically, are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?"

"Take a look for yourself." I said doing a slow turn.

A small moment of silence arose as he completely looked me over.

Only when he broke into a smile did I relax. I never felt anything hurt and obviously he didn't see anything. He took that moment of silence to step towards me. "Nothing to be worried about. You were amazingly careful. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Alexa."

"Oh please!" I said as he wrapped his arms around me, "I know you were thinking the same thing. You want it again just as much as I do."

"And if we didn't have school soon, I'd take you right now."

"But alas, we don't have the time. But we will have plenty to think about during school hours."

"Don't I know it."

"You might want to stay away from Edward today. I'm sure he'd want to kill you after a very short time. Now as much as I love you here holding me, I need to get dressed. I could go to school naked." I said, which elicited a growl from him, "But I think that would cause a little too much trouble."

He took the hint and let go of me, though he did not leave the bathroom. School was bound to be interesting.

For the rest of the morning at home, I tried my best to reign in my emotions. It was certainly hard but I had to do it. Everyone seemed to be feeling what I was feeling for a little while. It was definitely a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind. He'd so want to kill me, and that was before we even would get to school. School was easier then home was. I had a little bit of time to practice before I was there and that seemed to be the reason. I was pretty well versed in pulling in my emotions by that point. Didn't stop me from daydreaming now and then. Made my boring old school day quite entertaining.

Classes went well. Even lunch did, for me at least. Emmett, not quite as much. I could read his mind and see what he was thinking about. I didn't care. I quite enjoyed seeing the night from his point of view. I couldn't but have my own thoughts of the night either. Edward on the other hand, not so much. His face said it all. Emmett was just smiling and purposely going over all the sordid details. Bella, who decided to sit with us at lunch was confused as hell. She was looking back and forth between the two. Edward got so annoyed he said something to Emmett that I don't think he intended for me, or Bella, to hear. "I swear, you keep those thoughts up and I will rip your penis from your body and burn it. No more sex."

Emmett stiffened in surprised, covering himself with his hands. I laughed out loud. They all looked at me slightly. "Edward, I swear to you, you do that to Emmett and I will do the same to you, or have someone else do it. No sex for you either mister."

Shock was definite. Bella even had a spit take and her soda happened to go all over Emmett. We had all of the cafeteria's attention. "Oh please people," I said not even bothering to stand up, "I'm sure there is something else more entertaining than this. Go on about your merry little ways."

"What was that about?" Bella asked, cleaning up the table.

"Without many details...Emmett was reliving some memories, good times, good times, and Edward threatened to rip his dick off if he didn't stop. You should very well know Edward, you'd very much want to kill me too, if you could read my mind."

I left the conversation as it was, with a smirk, as I helped up the rest of the mess.

Only when I got to English did it go a little off for me for a bit. Emmet was sitting next to me and that was a big distraction. One that Mrs. Skinner happened to notice. "Miss Evans."

The class turned to look at me. Certainly shook me from my thoughts. "Yes Mrs. Skinner?"

"If I might intrude on your thoughts which are obvious a distraction for you right now, what did I just mention would be out next book we will be working on?"

The moment she thought to interrupt me, I knew the answer. But I didn't need to let her in on that little fact. "As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner." I answered quickly.

Her face displayed her certain shock. Emmet was just shaking his head smiling at me while the rest of the class was looking back and forth between me and Mrs. Skinner. "Well then...anything you'd like to _teach_ the class about the author?"

"Sure," I said with a smile, "William Faulkner was born in 1897 in Oxford, Mississippi. He had three younger brothers. Many of his stories are set in Yoknapatawpha County, which happens to be in a place he created based on Lafayette County and Holly Springs/Marshall County. He married once in 1929. He died in 1962 of a heart attack. I..."

"That's enough. So you were paying attention?"

"To a point. I may have had other thoughts in my head. But in my case, not sure of others in the same situation, I know how to multi-task."

"Just keep you main focus on this class when you are here. Remember that?"

"No problem," I said with a smiled as she turned back to teaching the class.

Emmett gave me that look. So only he could hear I said, "I'm in a good mood. I didn't get in trouble. She doesn't know about me. No worries."

Rolling his eyes with a smile, he turned back to the teacher.

All the rest of the day went fine. No problem with my abilities. I was able to keep myself in check and not let others feel what I was feeling. It was good. And Edward didn't want to kill me either. He had no way of seeing my thoughts and that was a good thing.

Home. Just the moment I stepped out of the Jeep, it hit me. A vision. Damn Alice. Her and her wanting to dress everyone up. I tried to quickly get to my room but being in a house full of vampires, I was not quick enough. "Alexa."

"Alice, please."

"You are going. I know Emmett won't force you. But I will."

"But prom...really? I'm not a dancing person."

"Emmett can. And if you are with him, you'll be fine."

"But..."

"No buts. And yes, even with your cast, you will go and be fine. I have a few dresses for you to try. Then see about altering them to fit you right."

"You won't stop until I agree will you? No matter what I say, I have no choice?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Fine. But if I'm going, I won't be the only human in our group."

"Bella?"

"Yup. She won't know what hit her."

"Now...let's get you started. Nothing big, I promise. Just to find out what dress you want."

There was no chance to respond. Damn her supernatural strength. She picked me up, threw me over her shoulder, and started walking. I could see Emmett behind us, laughing at me. "You should know better than to laugh at me mister. Pay back." I said with a small smile.

"You wouldn't." he said slightly unsure.

"You should know me by now."

I could help but laugh light at the slightly scared look on his face.

Not long until Alice and I had arrived in her room of a closet. I couldn't help but shake my head at the mass amount of things she had. "You're not going to do anything drastic are you?"

"Nothing crazy Alice. Just a little pay back. Not much. But when I do decide, no telling him. Got to have a surprise in there somewhere."

"I never planned on it. Now...let's get this started."

A groan escaped me as she began pulling out dresses.

[After new little bits, it continues on in old chapter 21]


	27. Dressed to Kill

**A bit longer on this one then the last. Yay! Sorry for the wait. For a little there I got distracted by playing Kingdom Hearts. Anyhow...This one is up and going. :)**

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

_** You know I'm the only one**_  
_**I can make you come undone**_  
_**And you'll be part of me**_  
_**From now until eternity**_

_**I'm dressed to kill and you know that I will**_  
_**We're dancing in the dark with my hands around your heart**_  
_**Oh, heads will roll and blood will spill**_  
_**But how can you resist when baby I am dressed to kill **_

_**~Dressed to Kill by Cher~**_

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

Almost as soon as I stepped out of Alice's room, Emmett was right there waiting for me. A laugh escaped me as I saw the look on his face, like a child waiting to know what he got for Christmas. "Did you choose?"

"I did?"

"Can I know?"

"Not you can't Em. It is going to be a surprise."

"But..."

"No!" I said looking away, "No you won't know and another thing, no more eyes. I can't stand those puppy eyes."

"But you love me."

"That's not the point. I will not give in on this."

I still wasn't looking at him. There was no doubt that he was still doing that look in case I turned back.

I needed to get away. Not that I would give in if I looked, I just didn't want him trying. I didn't get that chance to leave though. Emmett spun me around and held me against the wall. "Don't walk away mad, please."

I let out a small laugh. He thought I was mad at him. "I'm not mad. Annoyed at myself but not mad at you."

"Really?" he said as if my reaction lifted a weight.

He was just too cute for his own good. I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me all the while wrapping his arms around my waist. Cold to the touch but at the same time it held a warmth that touched my core. When he took the moment to let me breathe, I spoke. "I'm still not telling you. Neither will Alice or Edward, if they know what is good for them."

A laugh sounded from across the house. "Now, since Alice took me right when I got home, I now have homework to do."

"I..."

Placing my finger over his lips quieted him. "I have to sleep unlike some people, so I need to do it now."

Before he could stop me again, I gave me him a quick kiss and headed to my room.

.

.

.

.

Prom! Oh yay! Not really. Nothing was bound to go wrong but I just wasn't looking forward to the dancing, especially while still having to wear the cast to keep up appearances. Alice, being the fashion monster she is, decided to lock me in my room to help me get ready. she was not allowing Emmet to see me until we were going to leave. "Emmett will love it." she said placing all her 'tools' on the bed.

"Doesn't he always?" I said with a smile.

"But tonight is special. Senior prom only happens..."

My laugh interrupted her. "Says the girl who has graduated how many times now. I know I'll be going to another one eventually, if nothing happens that is."

"Alexa."

"You know I can't live like this forever. If I meet more people with an ability, it will take a toll on me. That is...if it doesn't kill me."

She stopped in her tracks. "You can't think like that!"

"I have to be honest and truthful of what could happen. If I am not turned, I will eventually die because of what I can do. Everyone knows it, even if they don't want to think about it. My only thought, my only hope, is that I will be turned before that is even an option."

"It will."

She smiled with a sureness that made me really want to believe her. I was glad to have her on my side. But there was one thought in my head that popped up. One I wasn't sure I should ask.

As we continued to prepare myself for prom, we talked. Since the whole james incident, Alice had learned a lot about her past, about the human life she couldn't remember. She was telling me about what she knew. Every time she finished about one thing, I would start with another question. It got my mind from thinking too much about Prom. When she finally finshed my hair and makeup, all that was left was to get the dress and shoes on. As Alice left for one brief moment to get the dress, my mind went back to that one thought. I would have to ask her opinion. Alice was back in the room in no more than a minute. "Alice?" I said as she placed the dress and shoes on the bed.

She looked at me wearily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just...I want your opinion. When we briefly mentioned about me being turned one day, a thought came to me. Is it...is it selfish of me to, when I am changed, to want Emmett to be the one to do it? I mean...I don't know if he could handle it but..."

"Alexa, it is not selfish. If I had a choice when I was changed, I would have wanted it to be from someone I cared about. It would just be an added part to your relationship. There's no need to worry or feel bad about it. I would feel the same if I was in your shoes. Now...get dressed and we can get this night started."

"Thank you," I said with a hug.

Smiling, Alice gently pushed me to the bed, where the dress and shoes were sitting.

Standing in front of the mirror, to say I was shocked would have been an understatement. A red sleeveless v-neck, fitted in the torso and to just below my butt and flowing the rest of the way to the floor. It was fitted enough to show my figure but not enough that it restricted my breathing or movement. With the dress I wore black strappy heels along with the same necklace that Alice had given me before the baseball game. My hair was in a curly kind of messy/casual updo, almost like Kate Winslet in the deck scene in Titanic. My green eyes popped with a light purple smoke shadow. I felt beautiful. It was the first time I looked at myself and felt like I belonged with the Cullens, the first time I felt like I even came close to being as beautiful as them.

I must have been staring at myself for long enough that my attention had to be drawn away. Alice gently touched my arm. "Come on," she said smiling, "I'm sure you want to show 'your boyfriend' how you look."

A small laugh escaped me. "If I must."

Surely, if I like it enough, he certainly would.

He wasn't there. The moment I stepped into the living room, I looked for him but he wasn't in there. I knew it should have mattered, but I felt a slight hint of disappointment at him not being right there. I just wanted him there, to see his reaction, to get the night started and over with. "Alice." a male voice sounded.

My heart started a mile a minute. Emmett's voice. He didn't come into view. However, Alice went to where his voice came from. Everyone else was already in the room waiting. It was just me and Emmett they were waiting on.

Only a brief moment elapsed and Emmett came into view. I could hear his thought at that moment. I was too distracted by my own thoughts of how he looked to try. He was gorgeous. A suit, fitted. Dark grey, almost black. A black vest and the only colour, a red tie. I knew he would look good but he caught me a little by surprised. When I got my thoughts back together, I could tell that Emmett was distracted by me. He was looking me up and down, his mouth slightly open. As if he just appeared next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. So much thought, so much love. Too much distraction. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't breathing. I just wanted him.

Before I could stop myself, my knees went weak and I would have fell to the ground had it not been for Emmett having his arms around me. It took a few moments for me get my body back. While I did, I heard laughing. First I heard Emmett but then I also heard Wyatt. I gently glared at them both. "Dainty and delicious," Wyatt said with a smile in his voice, while raising his eyes brows multiple times. I softly growled. It shocked him for a moment but the smile quickly returned.

It turned my attention back to Emmett. He just smiled. "And what did you find so funny?"

"I kiss you and you almost faint."

"I wasn't expecting it and you know that."

"You still love me."

"Who said that?" a smile upon my lips.

He stepped back and flexed his arm. "Who can resist this?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Slyly, I raised my hand. "So you want to play that game huh?"

I went to run away but I was stopped, by him.

Emmett's cold arms wrapped around me, turning my body so I could face him. Before he could do anything I kissed him, immediately wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer. Instinctively, he kissed back without delay. "Either get ready to leave, or go get your own room. I think my eyes are burning."

"Wyatt, as I told you once before, you are so lucky you are a vampire right now."

"Oh am I?"

"Don't make me do it."

"Do what?"

And I kissed Emmett again. "Oh, come on."

"Be nice, and I won't do that again tonight, in front of you."

He just smiled. Emmett spoke. "He can do it all he wants, if it means you kiss me like that every time."

"Perv."

"But you love me."

And I kissed him quickly. "All-righty, let's go. As much as I feel great right now, I want to get this night over with so the dancing will be past."

I could help but laugh lightly as he kissed me once again.

Just as he pulled away, he grabbed my cast-free arm gently and placed something there. A corsage made of red orchids. It was beautiful. Looking back up, Esme was right by my side with a boutonniere that matched mine. Emmett stood stoically and waiting patiently as a I placed it on his suit. Another kiss. I would never get tired of those. But as it happened, I saw a flash. Pictures! Esme had a camera in her hands and was taking pictures. I couldn't help but blush and lean into Emmett. Everyone seemed to laugh at me. But after a moment they all calmed down. Esme then took a few more pictures of everyone. When she had taken enough of Emmett and myself, we headed out to the garage. Being such a gentleman, he open the jeep door and helped me inside. Only a second later he was in the driver's side and we were off to the school.

Getting to school was the easy part. Getting out of the Jeep was not. I knew I would have to get out and get the night started but I wasn't sure how I was handle it all. Emmett just sat there patiently. I was going for him and he understood that. He wasn't going to push me. "You look absolutely stunning. Everyone is going to be staring tonight. And not just because of us as a group but because of you."

I couldn't help but blush. "Emm…"

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight. Absolutely sexy."

I never thought of myself as sexy. So it have someone call me that shocked me. "Sexy?"

"Yes, sexy. Just read the minds of the boys here tonight. I'm sure their minds won't always be on their dates."

"Em."

"Just do. You'll see."

"We'll see."

Taking a breath, I was ready. I had to get in there sometime.

A few people litter the parking lot as I got out. A couple of them glanced our way as Emmett got to my side. With his arm around my waist we headed inside. Everything in the gym was stunning. It was decorated beautifully. I was so entranced by the look of it all that I didn't notice the looks we were getting until Emmett nudged me. As soon as I noticed the stares, the thoughts came my way. Damn! So hot. I wish she was my date.

_Sexy! If she wasn't taken, I'd so hit that._

**No wonder Emmett wanted Alexa. She is gorgeous.**

As soon as I heard my name in those mass of thoughts, I knew Em was right. There was no doubt that along with the rest of the Cullens, I was going to be getting looks all night long. That I was sure of.

Almost immediately, Emmett grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the dance floor. I tried to pull away but there was no use with his strength. I really wasn't sure that I wanted to dance. "Emmett, please, I really don't want to."

"Alexa, please. You can. Just hold onto me, just mold yourself to me and I will lead you."

"If I happen to break anything, I'm going to blame you."

"Like I would let you get hurt."

The grin he was wearing made him look all the more enticing.

Boy was he right though. I forgot about everyone. All I could see was him. I molded myself to him, forgetting that all eyes were on us. As soon as we moved, I felt no hesitation. Without thinking, I followed his movements. I had no idea how I was doing so well without thinking of the steps. It was almost like his eyes put me in a trance. I couldn't look away and that in itself was giving me to the dancing.

A few songs passed. We needed to stop. Well, more accurately, I needed to stop. With his hand in mine, I pulled him to were the drinks were. Sitting down at a table we had apparently taken as ours, I couldn't help but smile as I saw Edward and Bella. The moment that she noticed where we were, she grabbed Edward's hand and took him our way. Standing up, I gave both of them a hug. "Bells, Edward, glad to see you finally got here."

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" She said, slightly flushed.

"Oh please. No one in the house can surprise me. So...if I was going to be made to come, then so were you. No way you were going to get out of it if I couldn't. By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said blushing. "You look stunning yourself. I mean really. You should know how beautiful you really are."

I couldn't help but blush a little myself. Then a look of realization hit Bella. "Hey! You distracted me."

All four of us laughed. Looking to Edward, I knew he wanted some private time with her. I nodded towards the door and smiled.

He took my lead and headed in the direction of the door, with his arm around Bella's waist. There was a smile on my face. I could feel the love between them. I didn't need any of my abilities to know that. When I lost sight of them, I turned back to Emmett to see that he was watching me. "It's great to see them together like that. I know Edward loves her, no question. And I can tell Bella loves him like nothing else in the world."

"Read her mind?" he said softly.

"You know I can't do that Emmett. Bella's mind is shielded, a mental shield. I know because I am to."

"Well, no reason to dwell on that right now. It's time to light up this party."

A smirk lit up his face as he stood up. He was feeling devious, excited, and love. I couldn't help but copy that smirk as I stood up with him. Grabbing my hand, he once again pulled me to the dance floor.


End file.
